


Uderzanie o wodę z prędkością sześćdziesięciu mil na godzinę

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Road Trips, The Outer Hebrides, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: — Kochasz matkę, Sherlock?John zobaczył, jak Sherlockowi przeskakuje w szczęce jakiś mięsień. Sherlock raz ostro kiwnął głową.— To zrobimy jej przyjemność i pojedziemy na tę jej imprezę. — John westchnął z rezygnacją. — Jako pieprzonapara, draniu jeden.





	1. Zaproszenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Hitting the Water at Sixty Miles an Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820938) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



John zaczynał kwestionować algorytmy portali randkowych.

Z Amelią miał 93-procentową zgodność – Amelia była zwiewną lekarką o ślicznej twarzy, lubiącą dziewiętnastowieczne powieści i dwudziestopierwszowieczne programy dokumentalne i paradokumentalne telewizyjne o przestępczości – a ona i tak wybiegła z restauracji jeszcze przed przystawką. To już była trzecia w tym miesiącu.

John przetrząsał umysł w poszukiwaniu przyczyny. Restauracja była sympatyczna, skromna, ale porządna – był tam kilka razy z Sherlockiem, a kelnerzy byli usłużni i uprzejmi. Założył sweter, o którym Sherlock powiedział kiedyś „Nie jest to najgorsza rzecz, która uraziła mój biedny wzrok”. Otwierał drzwi, słuchał z uwagą, stosował komplementy, które sprawiały jej największą przyjemność – które to będą, ustalił przy użyciu metod Sherlocka. Powiedziałby, że rozmowa szła całkiem nieźle – rozmawiali o Krainie Jezior, o Królewskim Korpusie Medycznym, o ostatnim śledztwie – a Sherlock nawet nie znalazł w swoim napiętym harmonogramie, wypełnionym wylegiwaniem się, czasu, żeby na odległość dopilnować, żeby John nie zaliczył. Nic nie poszło nie tak, John musiał więc wywnioskować, że swatające użytkowników portalu oprogramowanie ma jakieś przerażające błędy.

Wszedł ciężko po schodach do 221 b i pchnął drzwi.

— Chyba znowu muszę zmienić portal — oznajmił, kiedy się otworzyły. Przystanął, widząc, że rozbiera go na części nie jedna para jasnych oczu, lecz dwie. — Ach. — Mężnie powstrzymał westchnienie. — Witaj, Mycroft. — Zerknął na Sherlocka, który najbardziej przypominał w tej chwili zaskoczonego gryzonia. Nie obejrzał sobie Johna nawet pobieżnie i nie sypnął dedukcjami jak zwykle. John zmarszczył brwi, po czym usiadł obok niego na kanapie, bo jego zwykły fotel zajmował Mycroft.

— John, jak miło, że jesteś. Masz naprawdę niezawodne wyczucie czasu. — Uśmiech Mycroft miał taki jak zwykle, to jest śliski. Bawiąc się parasolem, wciągnął brodę i zaczerpnął oddechu. — W przyszłym tygodniu nasza mama organizuje swoje siedemdziesiąte piąte urodziny. Mam nadzieję, że przekonasz mojego krnąbrnego brata, by zachował się przyzwoicie i się z tej radosnej okazji zjawił. Sam też jesteś oczywiście zaproszony. — Nachylił się w stronę Sherlocka, wyjął z jego bezwładnych palców kopertę i wręczył ją Johnowi.

Zielonym atramentem i kwiecistym pismem na kopercie stały nazwiska jego i Sherlocka, napisane tak, że jedno przechodziło w drugie, jakby to była jedna kaligraficzna całość.

— Mycroft — powiedział Sherlock głosem jak trzaśnięcie bata. — Nie masz do obalenia jakichś monarchii?

Mycroft zrobił wydech przez nos i wstał, górując władczo nad nimi oboma.

— Przemyśl to, Sherlock. Ona tak lubi cię widywać. — utkwił w Johnie to swoje spojrzenie jak szpikulec do lodu i kiwnął głową. — John — pożegnał się, odwrócił i wyszedł z mieszkania. Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy, aż zawirował jedwabny szlafrok, i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi.

— Co za zakichany worek _odbytów_!

— Co za _co_? — Johnowi wyrwał się z gardła nieproszony chichot.

— Słyszałeś! — Sherlock obrócił się gwałtownie i ciaśniej owinął się szlafrokiem. Wyprostował się na całą swoją wysokość, próbując odzyskać utraconą godność, ale John widział, jak wysoko na policzkach maluje mu się rumieniec, i jak mu się stroszą te nieposłuszne włosy. — Ten _magazyn zwieraczy_ próbuje mną manipulować przy pomocy poczucia winy jak zupełny _amator_. Za kogo on się ma? Za kogo ma mnie? Poczucie winy, John! _U mnie_! Ha! — Z tymi słowami jeszcze raz zawirował i opadł z powrotem na kanapę, przy czym ta jego wielka, niedorzeczna głowa zderzyła się z udem Johna. John skrzywił się z bólu, ale Sherlock nie dawał żadnego znaku, żeby zauważył, że spowodował albo sam odniósł jakieś obrażenia.

John zacisnął na moment usta.

— No rzeczywiście, widzę, że to w ogóle nie działa.

Sherlock się podniósł, żeby popatrzeć mu w twarz.

— Czy ty to mówisz z sarkazmem? Ty to mówisz z sarkazmem. _Nuda_. — Rzucił się Johnowi twarzą na kolana, zwieszając jedną rękę z kanapy jak jakiś malowniczy suchotnik. John przewrócił oczami i splótł ręce na piersi, w efekcie opierając na głowie Sherlocka łokieć. Sherlock gdaknął, ale nie spróbował się wyplątać.

  — Sherlock, powiesz mi, czemu nie chcesz pojechać na siedemdziesiąte piąte urodziny mamy? Bo jeśli to tak z czystej przekory, to muszę cię poinformować, że spokojnie dam radę pozbawić cię przytomności i dostarczyć twojej biednej matce opatrzonego wielką czerwoną kokardą.

Sherlock znowu się podniósł i teraz miał twarz tak blisko twarzy Johna, że wystarczyłoby, żeby któryś z nich głęboko odetchnął, a zderzyliby się nosami. John mógłby spisać wszystkie kolory prążków w prawym oku Sherlocka.

— John. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym tam jechał. Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. — Kościste palce zacisnęły się mocno na obu nadgarstkach Johna. Podłużne z kształtu oczy zmieniły się w okrągłe studnie błagalnej słodyczy.

— I kto tu się teraz zachowuje jak amator? — John go odepchnął. — Nie próbuj mnie nabrać, Sherlock – wiesz, że widzę przez ciebie na wylot.

Sherlock zamknął oczy, a buzia wygięła mu się w geometrycznie idealną podkówkę.

— Dobrze — powiedział. — Dobrze, John. Ale mówię ci poważnie, że nie mogę pojechać na urodziny Mamuś. Po prostu nie mogę.

John zmienił pozycję, żeby go lepiej widzieć. Popatrzył na te nieszczęśliwe usta, na ten wzrok utkwiony nie w jego oczach, a czole, na coraz głębszą zmarszczkę między brwiami Sherlocka.

— Ej — powiedział cicho. — Co się stało?

Sherlock się od niego odwrócił i klapnął z powrotem na kanapę.

— Sherlock?

— Och, _szlag_.

— Sherlock.

Westchnienie.

— To nie jest to, co myślisz.

— Więc o co chodzi?

Sherlock znowu westchnął i zamknął oczy.

— Och, John. Za bardzo się przejmujesz i niewykorzystywanie tego sprawia mi _ból_ , no dosłownie ból.

John miał do powiedzenia coś niewybrednego na temat Sherlockowej wersji niewykorzystywania go – coś o praniu, sprzątaniu i nadąsanych minkach, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Sherlock zaczął mówić dalej.

  — Nie, nie byłem dręczony, zaniedbywany ani w żaden inny sposób krzywdzony przez matkę ani przez nikogo innego, kogo można się spodziewać na tej imprezie. Nie licząc oczywiście faktu, że jestem spokrewniony z Mycroftem.

John zacisnął szczęki.

— A jednak umyślnie naprowadziłeś mnie na taki wniosek. Czemu?

Sherlock patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Johna.

— Nie chcę tam jechać, John.

John sapnął i wstał.

— Robię herbatę – Lady Grey, dziękuję bardzo, a ty nie dostaniesz, bo zachowujesz się jak gnojek.

John trzaskał się po kuchni, przygotowując herbatę, kiedy Sherlock się do niego podkradł.

— John.

— Nic z tego.

— John. John.

— Idź sobie.

— John.

— Sherlock, weź. Po raz tysięczny dziewczyna uciekła mi z randki i choć raz chcę się po prostu odprężyć i żeby współlokator nie przeprowadzał na mnie skomplikowanych eksperymentów socjologicznych. Mogę to dostać? Proszę cię, możesz mi tyle dać?

— Pomogę ci przerobić profil na portalu randkowym. Będziesz przyciągał mniej nudne kobiety.

John się obrócił i zmierzył Sherlocka pełnym wątpliwości spojrzeniem.

— W zamian za co?

Sherlock zacisnął usta.

— Sherlock, _w zamian za co_?

— W zamian za to, że zadzwonisz do Mamuś i powiesz jej, że okropnie ci przykro, ale żaden z nas nie da rady przyjechać.

John obrócił się z powrotem do swojej herbaty i wlał do niej kapkę mleka. Przepchnął się obok Sherlocka, mijając go, i wrócił do salonu, gdzie rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu. Sherlock powlókł się za nim, po czym stanął niezręcznie z boku.

— Jeśli nie podasz mi dobrego powodu, Sherlock, to nie, nie zrobię tego i tak, zmuszę cię, żebyś pojechał zobaczyć się z twoją _mamą_ w jej _urodziny_.

— Ona myśli, że ze sobą chodzimy.

John zagapił się na niego z niedomkniętymi ustami i połowę herbaty wylał na dywan. Zaklął. Zanim zdążył choćby wstać, Sherlock wyskoczył z pokoju i wrócił ze szmatą w ręce, żeby zebrać płyn.

— Sam widzisz — powiedział — czemu nie możemy jechać.

— Jezu, Sherlock! Czemu do cholery ona myśli, że ze sobą chodzimy?

— Właściwie to myśli, że jesteśmy zaręczeni.

— Boże święty!

Wtedy już niezależnie od wszelkich protestów Sherlock zrobił taką minę, jakby czuł się _winny_. Zaczął się wiercić, mnąc w palcach pasek szlafroka, a te idiotycznie długie palce u nóg wbijając we wschodni dywan.

— Ty jej powiedziałeś. Ja pierdolę, powiedziałeś jej, że jesteśmy _ze sobą_. Sherlock, dlaczego?

— Musiałem! — Sherlock opadł na kolana i oparł ręce na podłokietnikach fotela Johna, w praktyce zamykając go w pułapce. Znowu był blisko, oczy znowu miał ogromne, usta znowu wilgotne i wydęte. — Ona… — Ściszył głos i nachylił się jeszcze bliżej. — Ona nade mną _płakała_ , John. Z rozpaczy, że już zawsze będę sam. Nie mogłem tego znieść. Zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, którą mogłem zrobić.

— Okłamałeś ją!

— Żeby jej oszczędzić zmartwień! Spróbuj znaleźć na tym swoim moralnym kompasie jakiś arbitralny punkt, z którego będziesz mógł mnie za to potępić, John, bo nigdy nie uwierzę, że postąpiłbyś inaczej.

John potarł oczy i nie zabrał ręki z twarzy, żeby ich nie odsłaniać. Odetchnął ze świstem przez zaciśnięte zęby i dopiero wtedy opuścił dłoń.

— Sherlock, gdybym naprawdę musiał, to bym kogoś _wymyślił_.

— Mieszkam z tobą.

— No i?

— Zabieram cię ze sobą, jak pracuję nad sprawą.

— Sherlock.

— Ścielisz mi łóżko.

— No do jasnej cholery.

— To było najbardziej sensowne rozwiązanie. Najwygodniejsze wytłumaczenie. Wymyślenie chłopaka, który też mnie toleruje, John, za łatwo by było zdemaskować jako podstęp. To musiałeś być ty. Musiałeś.

John zamrugał, patrząc w twarz Sherlocka, którą miał tuż przed sobą. I zaraz zmarszczył czoło tak samo jak on.

— Ja cię nie „toleruję”. Sherlock — powiedział. Odchrząknął i zebrał się na całą swoją odwagę. — Jesteś moim największym przyjacielem.

Sherlock zatrzymał na ułamek sekundy jego wzrok, po czym odepchnął się od fotela i jednym płynnym ruchem wstał. Aż zazdrość brała i wstręt.

— Czyli wiesz — powiedział. — Wiesz, jakie to jest mało prawdopodobne, żeby był drugi taki ktoś. Ona nie jest głupia, John. To zadzwonisz do niej?

John podniósł wzrok i utkwił go w Sherlocku. Popatrzył na spięte ramiona, niezwykłe oczy, tę dziwną, drogą mu twarz w tej dziwnej, drogiej mu czaszce. Na te warstwy bólu, których istnienia nie chciał przyznać.

— Kochasz matkę, Sherlock?

Zobaczył, jak Sherlockowi przeskakuje w szczęce jakiś mięsień. Sherlock raz ostro kiwnął głową.

— To zrobimy jej przyjemność i pojedziemy na tę jej imprezę. — John westchnął z rezygnacją. — Jako pieprzona _para_ , draniu jeden.

Sherlock wlepił w niego wzrok i powiedział:

— John. To nie będzie po prostu jakaś tam impreza.

John jęknął.

— Chryste, Sherlock. Co znowu?

— To jest pięć dni podróżowania. Wszędzie, gdzie ona będzie chciała pojechać, i ze wszystkimi, których będzie chciała zabrać, co oznacza między innymi Mycrofta. _Mycrofta_ , John.

Przyszła Johna kolej się zagapić.

— Sherlock, będziesz mi winny dużo więcej niż odświeżenie profilu.

— John, Jestem ci wdzięczny za propozycję…

— Czy powiedzenie tego sprawiło ci fizyczny ból?

— …ale nie musisz tego robić. Możesz powiedzieć, że masz pracę, ona się nigdy nie dowie, że w zasadzie jesteś bezrobotny i w ogóle się nie…

— Tak, Sherlock, już dobrze, rozumiem.

Sherlock wydał z siebie jakiś burkliwy odgłos irytacji. John widział, że z trudem powstrzymuje się od tupnięcia ze złości.

— John… Staram się okazać _współczucie_. Mógłbyś mi w tym pomóc.

Usta Johna wygięły się w kpiący półuśmiech.

— Nie ma szans — odparł. — To teraz siadaj i mów, jaką będziemy mieli legendę.

Sherlock usiadł, ale tak mocno wwiercał się w Johna wzrokiem, że ten poważnie się zastanawiał, czy nie powinien się obejrzeć, czy nie ma jakichś wgnieceń, oparzeń trzeciego stopnia czy innych obrażeń.

— Legendę — powtórzył słabym głosem Sherlock.

John wziął oddech dla oczyszczenia umysłu i upił łyk herbaty.

— Jak zostaliśmy parą, co lubimy robić w wolnym czasie, takie ogólne sprawy dotyczące związku. To musi być przekonujące, a Mycroftowi trzeba będzie pewnie, bo ja wiem, dostarczyć notatkę służbową w trzech egzemplarzach, jeśli ma nam pomóc wprowadzić ten podstęp w życie. A zakładam, że ma, skoro tokował tu jak jakiś paskudny paw.

—Pawie są niezwykle widowiskowe, John, powinieneś popracować nad środkami stylistycznymi.

John parsknął, a Sherlock skrzywił pół twarzy w jednym z tych swoich szczególnych, jedynych w swoim rodzaju uśmiechów.

— Mówię poważnie, Sherlock. Albo pojedziemy tam zjednoczeni, albo nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

Sherlock patrzył mu z uwagą na nos. Kiedy wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył usta, John już wiedział, że ma przechlapane.

— To, jak zostaliśmy parą, jest łatwe – stało się to przed upływem dwóch miesięcy od dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy, i było naturalnym przedłużeniem dzielenia mieszkania. Ja przyśpieszyłem ten proces, chodząc po domu w szlafroku na gołe ciało, bo mi się podobałeś, a nie umiem flirtować – z czego zrobiliśmy jeden z tych irytujących prywatnych żartów, które mają pary – a ty w końcu zlitowałeś się nad nami oboma i gruntownie mnie wyruchałeś. Kiedy nie wychodzimy pracować nad śledztwem, ja nie przeprowadzam eksperymentów, a ty nie piszesz akurat tego swojego bloga, mamy względnie ekscytujące życie seksualne, jemy niebrytyjskie potrawy, analizujemy przechodniów i eksplorujemy zapomniane zakamarki Londynu. Oświadczyłeś mi się pewnego dnia wieczorem po zamknięciu sprawy przy bibimbapie, a ja się zgodziłem, ale obaj jesteśmy dość przywiązani do pomysłu długiego narzeczeństwa. Ty oglądasz bzdury w telewizji i myślisz, że potajemnie ja też je lubię, ale w rzeczywistości oglądam je tylko po to, żeby ci zrobić przyjemność. Póki co jestem skłonny to robić, ale monogamia wybija człowiekowi takie rzeczy z głowy, więc nie spodziewaj się, że tak już zostanie. Ja ślęczę nad twoimi starymi podręcznikami, oglądając różne medyczne osobliwości, a ty udajesz, że cię to denerwuje, ale tak naprawdę to myślisz, że jest w tym sporo uroku, mimo że to ty musisz potem te książki chować, przy czym monogamia nie może ci tego tak do końca wybić z głowy. — Sherlock zamrugał, a John zamknął usta, kłapiąc szczęką, która mu opadła. — Czy to wystarczy?

John robił, co mógł, żeby nie otwierać i nie zamykać ust jak ryba bez wody. Odstawił herbatę i popatrzył ponuro.

— Jeszcze czego! — zawołał. — Ty się za dziesięć lat znudzisz, a ja dalej będę za tobą tęsknił jak jakaś żałosna psina? Nie, skoro i tak tworzymy tu jakąś zmyśloną historię o byciu razem, to już równie dobrze obaj możemy być na resztę życia naćpani oksytocyną. _Straciłeś dla mnie głowę_ , Sherlocku Holmesie, i spróbuj tego nie okazywać. Wkurzają mnie twoje zostawione na podłodze skarpetki i to, że nigdy nie zmywasz, i ten osad, który zostaje po twoich eksperymentach wszędzie, gdzie je akurat przeprowadzasz, i charakter twoich pierdów za każdym razem, kiedy idziemy do tej knajpy koło gabinetu dentystycznego…

— John!

— Nie zaprzeczaj!

— Niech będzie! Ale co powiesz o sobie i tej knajpie, gdzie kelner nie wiedział, że jego rodzice są o krok od rozwodu? Bo jesteś wtedy jak jednoosobowa symfonia smrodowa!

Przez moment każdy z nich patrzył na drugiego z krzywą miną, ale zaraz zaczęli bez opamiętania chichotać. Jakąś wieczność później, dalej krztusząc się resztkami śmiechu, John powiedział:

— Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że to się nam nawet może udać.

***

— Chyba nie dam rady — powiedział John. Siedzieli na kanapie, a Sherlock miał w dłoni jego dłoń.

— Nikogo nie przekonamy, że jesteśmy sobie nawzajem oddani, John, jeżeli będziesz się płoszył od mojego dotyku jak jakiś nerwowy kucyk szetlandzki. — Sherlock zbliżył sobie jego dłoń do twarzy, przyjrzał się opuszkom, wydał odgłos zastanowienia.

— Ej! Czemu jestem kucykiem szetlandzkim?

— Cicho bądź, zapamiętuję twoje odciski palców.

John zobaczył to jak w zwolnionym tempie: wrażliwy różowy czubek języka Sherlocka wysunął mu się z ust i dotknął opuszki palca wskazującego Johna.

John wyrwał rękę.

— Dobra — powiedział — nie musisz zapamiętywać, jak _smakują_. Jezu, Sherlock. — Wytarł sobie rękę o koszulę Sherlocka i popatrzył na niego kwaśno.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami; John miał skatalogowanych sporo Sherlockowych przewracań oczami i to konkretne należało do kategorii „to nie moja wina, prostaku, że nie rozumiesz _nauki_ ”. Trzepnął Sherlocka w ucho i w nagrodę został poczęstowany obrażonym grymasem.

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jakie substancje potrafi wykryć ludzki język? — zapytał Sherlock. — A jaki jest czuły, jaki dobry w wyłapywaniu niuansów…

— Natychmiast przestań. — John podniósł rękę i uniósł brwi. — Czy możliwe są takie sytuacje, w których twoja matka musiałaby się dowiedzieć, jak smakują moje palce?

Przez kilka sekund Sherlock siedział nieruchomo.

— Co najmniej trzydzieści siedem. Czekaj! Czterdzieści jeden.

— Czy to jest prawdopodobne, że któraś z nich zajdzie w czasie tej wycieczki?

Sherlock zacisnął usta i zamknął oczy.

— Tak myślałem. No dobra. Wiesz co. Po prostu siedź, trzymaj mnie za rękę i nie bądź tak bardzo sobą.

Sherlock tak zrobił. John patrzył na ich splecione ze sobą dłonie: bladą, długą i szczupłą zamkniętą na jego własnej, krótkiej, spracowanej, pokrytej odciskami. _Ciekawe_ , pomyślał, _czy Sherlock używa kremu nawilżającego._

— Oczywiście — powiedział w ciszę Sherlock. — Sucha skóra to takie _nieprzyjemne_ uczucie.

John westchnął.

— Może powinniśmy spróbować się poprzytulać przy włączonym telewizorze.

— Nie leci nic ciekawego.

— To puścimy film.

— Nuda.

— No, to co proponujesz, skoro masz tyle świetnych pomysłów?

— Powinniśmy poszukać Lestrade’a i potrzymać się za ręce w czasie śledztwa.

— Nie.

— Dlaczego nie? Pary tak robią – widziałem. Robią różne podstawowe rzeczy, tyle tylko, że ogranicza je ta irracjonalna potrzeba fizycznego zaznaczania, że każda z osób ma ciało tej drugiej na własność. To zupełnie normalne.

John uszczypnął się wolną ręką w grzbiet nosa. Potem wykonał ćwiczenie oddechowe, które poleciła mu kiedyś Ella.

— Sherlock, robimy to przedstawienie dla twojej mamy, nie całego Scotland Yardu.

Sherlock przysunął sobie rękę Johna bliżej.

John otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że Sherlock ogląda sobie teraz jego kłykcie. Obrócił dłoń, żeby ścisnąć Sherlocka za palce, i Sherlock podniósł głowę. John uniósł w półuśmiechu jeden kącik ust.

— Nabijaliby się z nas. A my tylko staramy się zrobić przyjemność twojej mamie. Robimy to dla niej, nie dla nich, rozumiesz?

Sherlock spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową.

— Myślę sobie — ciągnął John — że najlepszy plan działania na najbliższych kilka dni to po prostu takie oswajanie się z byciem blisko siebie, żeby ono nie wyglądało potem na wymuszone, kiedy będziemy w jej towarzystwie. Wystarczy. Nikt nie będzie oczekiwał, że będziemy się cali do siebie kleić. Ostatecznie jesteśmy Anglikami i mężczyznami. _Nawet jeśli będziemy udawali gejów_ , pomyślał. _No, jeśli_ ja _będę udawał geja._

Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Kiedy Mycroft miał siedemnaście lat i masę pryszczy, Mamuś zdobyła jakoś fotografię, na której całował się z dziewczyną z miasta. Porozsyłała ją z rozkoszą do wszystkich razem z kartkami gwiazdkowymi.

John czuł dwie sprzeczne potrzeby: żeby się roześmiać, i żeby wczołgać się do jakiegoś ciemnego kąta i w nim schować.

— Kurde mol, _czemu_?

Sherlock puścił jego dłoń i lekceważąco zamachał ręką.

— Och, uważała, że to urocze, i chciała, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli. A potem odkryła jakiś wzór i o tym zapomniała. Ale Mycroft został bez ceregieli rzucony – to było kapitalne. — Wstał i okręcił się w miejscu, jakby czegoś szukał. — John! Jeżeli zrobimy podobne zdjęcie i wyślemy je jej wcześniej w prezencie, może nie będzie na nas wszędzie czyhać z aparatami, żeby nas znienacka przyłapać!

— O Boże.

— I postaramy się, żeby wyszło strasznie ckliwie, spodoba się jej.

Sherlock popędził do siebie do pokoju i John usłyszał odgłosy szukania w szafie wśród Bóg wiedział jakich rzeczy aparatu fotograficznego.

— Sherlock! — zawołał John. Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, poszedł tam i stanął w drzwiach pokoju. Sherlock klęczał przed swoją szafą, w połowie w niej schowany, i ją przetrząsał. John przewrócił oczami, widząc, jak ubrany w materiałowe spodnie tyłek podskakuje mu z wysiłku. — Nie szukaj. Nie będę się… Nie będę udawał dla jakiegoś zdjęcia, że się z tobą całuję.

Sherlock wychynął z szafy; włosy miał rozczochrane.

— Ale John! Ona znajdzie jakiś sposób. _Zawsze znajduje jakiś sposób_.

— Czyli Mycroft swojego upodobania do szpiegowania ludzi nabawił się uczciwie?

— John. — Drżenie ust.

— Sherlock. — John uniósł ręce, jakby broniąc się przed błagalnym spojrzeniem tych wielkich oczu, przy pomocy którego Sherlock próbował nim manipulować. — Wszystko to będzie bardziej przekonujące, jeśli będzie się działo samo, wiesz, organicznie, jeśli ona sama zobaczy oznaki tego, że jesteśmy… no, że jesteśmy ze sobą, i sama wyciągnie z nich wnioski. Dawanie jej zdjęcia byłoby raczej podejrzane niż przekonujące.

Sherlock przestał robić minę biednego, ślicznego szczeniaka i wstał, nagle stając się z powrotem sobą.

— Co za logika. Zdumiewająca — powiedział.

— Jeee, dzięki.

Sherlock zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po pokoju.

Potem strzelił palcami.

— Mam! Taka sama bielizna!

— Nie.

— Tylko rąbek wystający ze spodni. To sugeruje intymne wyprawy na wspólne zakupy. Takie proste rozwiązanie – takie eleganckie.

— Sherlock, w majtkach nie ma nic eleganckiego.

Sherlock wykrzywił twarz w nieprzyjemnym grymasie i rozłożył ręce.

— W takim razie co? Jak na seryjnego monogamistę twój wkład jest marny, John. _Dlaczego_ te twoje dziewczyny z tobą wytrzymują? — Machnął ręką i zmarszczył nos.

John się zaczerwienił. No co za absurdalne przedsięwzięcie… Rzecz, która z początku go śmieszyła, leżała mu teraz we wnętrznościach jak ciężki, rozgrzany kamień. To Sherlock zawsze przerywał mu randki i przepędzał dziewczyny, dedukując na ich temat, co się dało, aż wióry leciały. To przez Sherlocka John od co najmniej pół roku nie uprawiał seksu. To Sherlock zajmował w jego życiu tyle miejsca, że nie zostawało go już na nic innego.

— Skąd miałbym wiedzieć? Przecież robisz, co możesz, żebym nie miał żadnych dziewczyn! — John odwrócił się gwałtownie, żeby pomaszerować na górę do swojego pokoju, gdzie mógł ostentacyjnie trzasnąć sobie drzwiami, ale zanim zdążył wprowadzić ten plan w życie, został szarpnięty do tyłu i zamknięty w zaskakująco ciepłym, choć niezaskakująco kościstym uścisku.

— A to? — powiedział mu niskim głosem do ucha Sherlock. John mimo woli rozluźnił się w jego objęciach. Sherlock ładnie pachniał; był to znajomy zapach, który unosił się u nich w mieszkaniu, ale John jeszcze nigdy nie miał z nim tak bliskiego i osobistego kontaktu. Było miło. Ciepło. Nieskomplikowanie. Idealnie pasował Sherlockowi do ramienia. Poszamotał się trochę w jego ramionach, ale głównie na pokaz. — To damy radę zrobić — szepnął Sherlock. — W ten sposób możemy dać porządne przedstawienie.

John obrócił się twarzą do niego, podniósł ręce i też objął go luźno.

— A potem w nagrodę napiszesz mi profil i obiecasz, że nie będziesz się wyżywał na dziewczynach, które zabieram na randki.

Sherlock go puścił, przyglądając mu się uważnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Skoro chcesz — zgodził się.

John przechylił głowę i nagle ta mina zniknęła, a Sherlock podskoczył, stanął na palcach, chwycił Johna za ramiona i rozciągnął twarz w uśmiechu szaleńca. Był to jeden z tych wyrazów twarzy, które przybierał, gdy próbował kogoś oszukać.

— Trzeba poćwiczyć całowanie! — stwierdził.

John pokazał mu język i uciekł.


	2. Most donikąd

— Czyli nie powie nam po prostu, dokąd jedziemy? — spytał John. Zmarszczył brwi, po raz tysięczny oglądając zaproszenie. Była na nim tylko godzina, o której mieli się stawić na lotnisku, i lista rzeczy do zabrania ze sobą. Wyglądało na to, że czeka ich brzydka pogoda.

— Ma swoje kaprysy — powiedział Sherlock i – jakby mu to dopiero teraz przyszło do głowy – dorzucił do swojej wykwintnej walizeczki swój jedyny sweter: lekki, kaszmirowy, granatowy i z dekoltem w serek. — Przestań, John – ile byś nie patrzył, nie wyczytasz niczego nowego.

John go zignorował.

— Gotowy? — zapytał. Przewiesił sobie torbę przez ramię i obciągnął marynarkę. Godzina była pogańska: słońce ledwo przesączało się nad widnokrąg, a Mycroft bez wątpienia bębnił już palcami o parasol, siedząc na dole pod ich drzwiami w jakimś rolls-roysie.

— Tak — odpowiedział Sherlock.

— Masz ładowarkę?

— Tak.

— Bo pamiętasz, co się działo ostatnio, jak gdzieś pojechaliśmy, a ty nie zabrałeś ładowarki?

— John. Mam ładowarkę.

— I pamiętasz naszą rozmowę? O tym, jak zachowują się pary?

Sherlock prychnął pogardliwie – jakby nie kasował rzeczy na prawo i lewo, jakby coś wyszło z tego eksperymentu z trzymaniem się za ręce, jakby obawy Johna były zupełnie bezpodstawne. John posłał mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, wygonił go z mieszkania i zamknął za nimi drzwi na klucz. Sherlock wcisnął mu swoją walizkę i ruszył na parter. John zacisnął powieki i pomodlił się o zapas wyrozumiałości.

Zamknął drzwi frontowe i odwrócił się akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak powiewające poły płaszcza Sherlocka znikają w czarnym samochodzie. Podszedł do auta i bezceremonialnie wrzucił oba bagaże na tylne siedzenie. Poczuł satysfakcję, kiedy usłyszał taki odgłos, jakby Sherlocka ktoś walnął w brzuch. Uśmiechnął się, schylił głowę i zajął miejsce. Zobaczył, że Sherlock ma twarz wykrzywioną w jakimś szalonym grymasie, trzyma torbę Johna i swoją walizkę pod nogami i na kolanach, podczas gdy Mycroft tak się spina, żeby się nie roześmiać, że wyglądał, jakby miał zatwardzenie.

— Zachowuj się jak dorosły — powiedział pogardliwym tonem Sherlock.

— Mycroft — przywitał się John, a Mycroft odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy. Samochód ruszył; przyśpieszając, kierowca sprawnie wrzucał kolejne biegi.

— John. Sherlock zapewne ci nie wyjaśnił, jakie zasady obowiązują w związku z naszą matką.

John zerknął na Sherlocka, który uznał chyba, że czarna ciemność za oknem jest o wiele bardziej pobudzająca niż ta rozmowa. John westchnął i popatrzył z powrotem na Mycrofta.

— Dawaj — powiedział.

„Zasady” w większości dotyczyły tego, że Mamuś nie wolno przeszkadzać, jeśli wygląda na to, że ona akurat nad czymś myśli, przy czym z tego, co zrozumiał John, mogło to być w każdej chwili. Jeśli przerwie wykonywaną czynność albo zamilknie, jeśli wzrok jej odpłynie, należało się spokojnie wycofać i dać jej myśleć. Z jakiegoś powodu Mycroft uznał, że musi wymienić wszystkie konteksty, w których może do tego dojść, ale sprowadzało się to wszytko do jednej rzeczy: zostawić Mamuś z jej myślami i zająć się swoimi sprawami. Ledwo skończył, rolls zatrzymał się na prywatnym lotnisku, gdzie przywitał ich mężczyzna w uniformie stewarda.

— Dzień dobry panom. Doktorze Watson, panowie Holmes. Liczę na to, że jak dotąd podróż była udana.

— Istotnie. Dziękujemy. — Mycroft podał stewardowi swoją walizkę, minął go i ruszył w stronę schodów do samolotu. John popatrzył za nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Miał zamiar zamienić ze stewardem parę słów, żeby mu osłodzić ból zadawania się z Mycroftem Holmesem, ale usta odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, kiedy do niego dotarło, w jakiej tak naprawdę znalazł się sytuacji.

— Jezu Chryste — powiedział do Sherlocka, który stał teraz tuż za nim. — No jasne że macie własny odrzutowiec.

— W bezpośredniej bliskości obcych Mamuś robi się nerwowa.

Po raz pierwszy od chwili, kiedy zgodził się na tę farsę, John poczuł strach. W jakiś przewrotny, ukryty sposób nawet trudno mu się było doczekać spotkania z „Mamuś”, jak uparcie i bez cienia ironii nazywali ją obaj bracia Holmes, ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy nie wpakował się w poważne kłopoty. Czy jego zdolność do wytrzymywania z holmesowymi dziwactwami nie wyczerpuje się w starciu z tą ich odmianą, którą przejawia Sherlock. Czy Sherlock i Mycroft wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu nie są _rozcieńczoną_ wersją, a głowa rodziny – _skoncentrowaną_. Czy mózg zaraz mu nie wybuchnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

— Z tarczą lub na tarczy, Watson — mruknął i ruszył za Sherlockiem po schodach.

Wnętrze samolotu było eleganckie i nowoczesne, utrzymane w bielach i błękitach. John wszedł na pokład akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak Mycroft prostuje plecy po złożeniu pocałunku na ostro zarysowanym policzku matki. Ona sama była niewysoka i miała trochę nadwagi. John pomyślał, że ma do niej pełne prawo; w końcu miała siedemdziesiąt pięć lat. Włosy miała siwe i obcięte na pazia, chociaż kręciły jej się niesfornie na wszystkie strony bez przeszkód. Nie była to idealnie wystylizowana fryzura jak u jej młodszego syna, ale wyglądała dobrze; raczej jej pasowała. Kobieta miała na sobie ładnie skrojoną sukienkę, która łagodnie obchodziła się z jej talią, a wyglądała na równie wygodną co drogą. Obróciła się, zobaczyła Sherlocka, uśmiechnęła się szeroko – i był to widok tak promienny, jakby człowiek patrzył w słońce. Otworzyła ramiona i Sherlock praktycznie w nie skoczył. Zderzyli się z taką siłą, że Mycroftem rzuciło o przegrodę, i John zobaczył, jak Mycroft przewraca oczami dość mocno, żeby zakłócić ruch obrotowy Ziemi.

Kiedy matka i syn się rozdzielili, kobieta wyjrzała zza Sherlocka, patrząc ciekawie na Johna, który podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę.

— Miło panią poznać, pani Holmes — powiedział. — To prawdziwy zaszczyt.

Ściskając mu dłoń, wydała z siebie cichy, stłumiony chichot.

— John, „pani Holmes” brzmi tak, jakbym była _czyjaś_ — powiedziała i gdyby John nie wiedział, że tak nie jest, uznałby konspiracyjne spojrzenie, które mu posłała, za flirciarskie. — Możesz do mnie mówić „Mamuś”. jak grzeczny chłopiec. — Stanęła na palcach i dała mu suchy, lekki jak piórko buziak w policzek.

— Ach — powiedział John, odsuwając się i puszczając jej rękę. Spróbował ukradkiem zmierzyć Sherlocka groźnym spojrzeniem, które miało mówić „ty gnojku, jak mogłeś zapomnieć mi powiedzieć, jak się do niej zwracać”. ale patrząc, jak Sherlock się uśmiecha – nieznacznie, szczerze, z błyszczącymi oczami – John wiedział, że mu ten niuans umknął. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Sherlock był bardziej szczęśliwy – swobodnie, w taki nieskomplikowany sposób szczęśliwy – niż teraz. Coś go tak jakby zakłuło w piersi.

Mamuś poklepała go po ręce.

— Wiesz, były lata siedemdziesiąte — powiedziała scenicznym szeptem. — Byłam wolnym duchem.

— Dalej nim jesteś, Mamuś — zauważył Mycroft.

Gdzieś za ich plecami steward odkaszlnął uprzejmie. Obrócili się całą czwórką i spojrzeli na niego.

— Gdybyście państwo zechcieli zająć miejsca — powiedział — moglibyśmy ruszać w drogę.

Mamuś podprowadziła ich do dwóch par szerokich foteli, otaczających niewielki stolik. Zastanawiała się chyba przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim wybrała sobie miejsce.

— Ty siedzisz tutaj, John – powiedziała, kiedy zapięła pas. — Poklepała miejsce obok. John uśmiechnął się i usiadł posłusznie, a Sherlock i Mycroft zamienili pełne niesmaku spojrzenia i zajęli siedzenia naprzeciwko. Obu im udało się tak powykręcać i przyjąć takie pozycje, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od siebie, chociaż u Mycrofta efekt był o wiele bardziej cywilizowany. Sherlock wyglądał jak niewychowany, obrażony akrobata cyrkowy. — Oren pominie wykład o przestrzeganiu zasad bezpieczeństwa, bo mnie on nudzi — dodała Mamuś — a ty będziesz tu siedział i opowiadał mi, ile jest podobieństw między całowaniem się z moim synem a zmuszaniem kota, żeby wziął kąpiel.

Zupełnie zaskoczony, John się roześmiał i rzucił okiem na Sherlocka, który tylko poruszył brwią. Mycroft jeszcze raz przewrócił oczami.

— Kochanie, daję słowo, że kiedyś zrobisz sobie krzywdę — stwierdziła Mamuś. Znacząco obróciła się w fotelu i popatrzyła na Johna spod znacząco uniesionych brwi.

— Eee… — John odchrząknął. — Nie jest tak źle. To znaczy, o ile on akurat nie prowadzi śledztwa. Czasem nawet sam wychodzi z inicjatywą, jeśli mam wielkie szczęście. — Zaryzykował mrugnięcie do Sherlocka i w nagrodę zobaczył, jak na jego twarz powoli wychodzi ten „nieprzyzwoity uśmiech tylko między nami”. który Sherlock tak ćwiczył.

Samolot zaczął kołować i w końcu wystartował. Tymczasem Mamuś dalej zadawała wścibskie pytania na temat jakości Sherlockowych majtek, tego, czy bardzo kradnie kołdrę, i tym podobnych rzeczy, a John odpowiadał, robiąc przy tym tyle uników i innych sprytnych manewrów, ile wypadało dorosłemu mężczyźnie przesłuchiwanemu przez przyszłą teściową. Mycroft i Sherlock przyglądali się im ze spokojną uwagą widowni Wimbledonu. Słuchając Johna, Mamuś kiwała głową i uśmiechała się z dość roztargnionym wyrazem twarzy, więc John spróbował przekierować rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tematy, jak ten raz, kiedy Sherlock ufarbował wszystkie jego rzeczy na zielono. Ona jednak nie miała zamiaru na to pozwolić i kiedy przestali się wznosić, zapytała:

— No to jak, John, on jest aktywem czy pasywem? Czy, jak to dzisiaj mówią młodzi ludzie, jest wszechstronny?

— Mamuś! — zachłysnął się Sherlock i John wiedział, _wiedział_ , że Sherlock tylko udaje, ale nuta zgorszenia w jego głosie była na tyle przekonująca, że jak na zawołanie zaczerwienił się po same końce uszu. Mycroft próbował stłumić jakieś niepochlebne parsknięcie i John poczuł za to do niego nienawiść.

— Kochanie — powiedziała do Sherlocka Mamuś — ja _tak długo_ czekałam, aż przyprowadzisz do domu jakiegoś _petit ami_ , a to jednak _są_ moje urodziny. — Popatrzyła z powrotem na Johna i wprawdzie oczy miała innego kształtu niż Sherlock, ale ich błagalny wyraz był identyczny. Z tym, że na nią John nie był taki odporny.

— Uch — powiedział.

— Mamuś — powtórzył Sherlock, splatając ze sobą na udach te długie palce. — To jest sprawa osobista.

Mamuś tylko się zaśmiała; był to taki pogodny, nieskrępowany dźwięk, który wypełnił sobą całą kabinę.

— Czyli pasywem — stwierdziła scenicznym szeptem i John poczuł, że grozi mu osunięcie się w histeryczny śmiech. — Oren! — zawołała. — Drinki!

***

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach lotu wylądowali w Stornoway na wyspie Lewis. John praktycznie wybiegł z samolotu w podskokach, chociaż samo lotnisko było niepozorne i nie zapadało w pamięć, mimo stojącej na straży przy punkcie odbioru bagażu wielkiej figury szachowej.

  — Nie rozumiem, z czego się tak cieszysz — syknął mu do ucha Sherlock, kiedy czekali, aż Mycroft załatwi im transport z lotniska dalej. John rzeczywiście mógłby spróbować pohamować trochę ten skoczny krok, ale wierzył święcie we wszystko, co powodowało u Sherlocka tę krzywą minę.

— No jeszcze nigdy nie byłem na Hebrydach Zewnętrznych! — wyjaśnił. — A teraz zobaczę menhiry, i brochy, i zorzę polarną i maskonury! I przecież jestem _Szkotem_!

— Twój _ojciec_ jest Skotem; ty nawet nie wiesz, jak się wymawia „broch”. — Sherlock wciągnął powietrze przez nos. — _Boże_ , co my będziemy robić przez pięć dni na zakichanych Hebrydach? Jak długo można podziwiać krajobrazy? Założyłbym się, że tu nawet nikt nikogo nie morduje.

— Cicho, wstrętny imperialisto — powiedział grzecznie John i jakieś sześć metrów dalej Mamuś podniosła głowę znad podniszczonego notesu, w którym coś sobie piała, i się do nich uśmiechnęła. Pod wpływem impulsu – a także dlatego, że wiedział, że zirytuje to Sherlocka i jednocześnie załagodzi to poczucie, że coś go rozpiera w piersiach – John stanął na palcach i szybciutko pocałował Sherlocka w policzek. Sherlock trochę się zaróżowił i schylił głowę. Rzut oka na Mamuś powiedział Johnowi, że ta patrzy na nich z rozczuloną miną. Dokładnie w tej chwili zjawił się Mycroft z informacją, że czeka na nich wynajęty samochód.

— Trochę… ach, _mniejszy_ niż nasze zwykłe środki transportu, Mamuś — powiedział.

— Oczywiście że mniejszy — odparła. — Widziałeś, jakie tu są drogi? Ledwo się na nich mieści jedno auto.

— Nigdy tu nie byłem, jak miałem zobaczyć tutejsze drogi? — W głosie Mycrofta zaczynało być słychać irytację i kiedy John popatrzył na Mamuś, z wyrazu jej twarzy dało się wczytać raczej ostrzeżenie niż urazę.

Sherlock praktycznie spadł na nich jak pikujący ptak, zamaszyście łopocząc płaszczem, i porwał kluczyki, które zwisały Mycroftowi z palców.

— Ja prowadzę — oznajmił i wymaszerował z maleńkiego budynku lotniska.

— Zawsze tak robi — powiedział przepraszającym tonem John. Mycroft miał coraz kwaśniejszą minę; skrępowany, John przesunął sobie torbę na plecach. — Pójdę się upewnić, że nikogo nie terroryzuje, dobrze? Poszedł za Sherlockiem na dwór, ale i tak usłyszał, jak Mamuś mówi do Mycrofta:

— Kochanie, obiecałeś mi, że będziesz miły i niczego nie zepsujesz.

Odpowiedzi Mycrofta nie usłyszał.

Znalazł Sherlocka w malutkim niebieskim peugeocie, jak wertował jakiś powitalny zestaw materiałów i mapę Wysp Zachodnich (to jest Hebrydów Zewnętrznych). Między oczami robiła mu się coraz wyraźniejsza zmarszczka od skupienia i na widok po piersi Johna rozlało się czułe ciepło, którego postanowił nie analizować. Wrzucił swoją torbę do bagażnika i zaczął wsiadać z tyłu, ale Sherlock zaraz się obrócił; wyglądał jak obrażony struś.

— Nie, nie, nie, John — powiedział. — Skoro ja prowadzę, to musisz siedzieć z przodu. Do tego masz krótsze nogi niż mamuś, więc za tobą będzie musiał usiąść Mycroft, tak żeby mu nogi nie zdrętwiały. On wtedy tak _marudzi_ , pojęcia nie masz.

— Mam krótsze _nogi_ niż twoja mama?

— Ona ma wyjątkowo krótki tułów. — Sherlock już nawet na niego nie patrzył. Trzymał rozłożoną mapę, a na niej książeczkę z hebrydzkimi atrakcjami turystycznymi i wodził palcem po stronie. John westchnął i obszedł auto dookoła, żeby wsiąść od strony pasażera.

Usiadł i postanowił zaryzykować pytanie, którego jak dotąd unikał.

— Sherlock, czy ty planujesz się postarać, żeby ta wycieczka była jedną wielką przykrością?

Sherlock podniósł głowę i brwi z zaskoczenia poszły mu do góry.

— Co? — gdaknął.

— Chodzi mi o to — ciągnął John — że nikt, a już zwłaszcza twoja biedna matka, która panowała ten wyjazd od Bóg wie jak dawna, nie da rady się dobrze bawić, jeśli ty i Mycroft nad sobą nie zapanujecie. Więc czy możesz to zrobić? Proszę cię? Dla niej? _Dla mnie_?

— Przecież to nie ja…

— Robicie to wspólnymi siłami, Sherlock, to jest takie oczywiste, że nawet ja to widzę. Cały czas narzekacie, aż nagle spróbujecie wydrapać sobie oczy. Nie jesteście dziećmi. Proszę cię, żebyś się hamował, tak żeby nikt nie poszedł się utopić tylko po to, żeby nie musieć was obu słuchać.

Sherlock zatrzasnął usta i zacisnął je mocno, aż wargi zrobiły mu się wąskie i blade. Kiwnął głową i wrócił do czytania mapy.

Kątem oka John zauważył, jak w ich stronę idą obładowany bagażami Mycroft i Mamuś z notesikiem w ręku. Dał rękę Sherlockowi na kark i ścisnął go tam delikatnie. Poczuł, jak Sherlock wzdrygnął się pod jego dłonią, chociaż z zewnątrz nie było tego widać. Nachylił się bliżej, na tyle blisko, że poczuł jego zapach.

— Będziemy się dobrze bawić, jeśli nam na to pozwolisz — szepnął. — I nie ma nikogo, z kim wolałbym pojechać na wycieczkę.

Odsunął się od Sherlocka akurat w momencie, kiedy Mycroft i Mamuś otwierali drzwi do tylnej części samochodu, ale uchwycił jeszcze igrający na jego ustach uśmiech.

— Wynajęłam domek tuż za miastem — powiedziała Mamuś. — Z gotowaniem we własnym zakresie!

— Jak proletariacko — mruknął Mycroft i John usłyszał głuche klaśnięcie, kiedy Mamuś trzepała go po ręce.

— Więc tam pojedziemy najpierw — ciągnęła — i powinniśmy tam znaleźć wszystko, co potrzebne. A potem zdecydujemy, dokąd dalej. Tak? Tak. — Zamachała między siedzeniami kartką papieru, a Sherlock ją od niej odebrał, za to wszystko, co miał na kolanach, wcisnął Johnowi.

— Wszystko po gaelicku — stwierdził zrzędliwie. — To w ogóle nie jest język – to są pochrząkiwania pijanych Celtów.

— Nie umiesz wymówić „Gàidhlig” — wtrącił zza pleców Johna Mycroft. — W pierwszej sylabie powinno być słychać „a”.

— Zamknij się, Mycroft.

— Chłopcy, _proszę_ was.

Obaj umilkli i Sherlock ruszył. John rozsiadł się wygodnie, gotów podziwiać krajobrazy, kiedy poczuł stuknięcie w ramię. Obrócił się i stwierdził, że Mamuś nachyliła się między siedzenia i teraz przeszywa go spojrzeniem ciemnobłękitnych oczu.

— Nie zawsze tacy byli, John — powiedziała. — Wiesz, co Mycroft zrobił, kiedy Sherlock się urodził?

— Oj, Mamuś, _nie_ — jęknął Mycroft. Usta same wygięły się Johnowi w krzywym uśmiechu, a Sherlock dość niepokojąco zachichotał przez zęby.

—  _Bardzo_ chętnie bym się dowiedział, Mamuś — powiedział John.

— No cóż. — Mamuś usiadła z powrotem wygodnie i John patrzył na nią, jak mógł, w lusterku wstecznym. — Miał siedem lat i dalej upierał się, że będzie się ubierał dokładnie jak Krzyś. Aha, John, czy ty wiesz, kto to jest Krzyś?

— Wiem.

— O, to dobrze. Cieszę się, że to twoje nieszczęsne dzieciństwo nie ograbiło cię z takich rzeczy.

—  _Mamuś_! — syknął Sherlock.

— No w każdym razie, John, uparcie twierdził, że ma _sześć_ lat, nie siedem, bo jak może pamiętasz Milne napisał _Mamy już sześć lat_ , a on wtedy nie umiał się od tych książek odkleić. Miał nawet takiego paskudnego Kubusia Puchatka, którego dała mu moja mama specjalnie po to, żeby zrobić mi przykrość – wiesz, jak z tej strasznej kreskówki Disneya, która wyszła w siedemdziesiątym siódmym? Zupełnie nie miała tego uroku, co klasyczna wersja książkowa. W każdym razie wszędzie go ze sobą targał. Ten miś dosłownie lepił się od brudu. Och, Mycroft, byłeś taki słodki! Źle zrobiłam, że nie wynalazłam czegoś, żeby ci tak zostało.

John zerknął w boczne lusterko i przyłapał Mycrofta na cierpiętniczej minie. Kątem oka widział za to wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy Sherlocka.

— Powiedziałam mu, że będzie starszym bratem i zapytałam „Cieszysz się?” Oświadczył, że wcale się nie cieszy, i że kiedy dzidziuś się urodzi, ucieknie do lasu i będzie tam mieszkał z misiami, królikami, sowami i tygrysami. Powiedziałam mu „Mycroft, w Anglii nie ma _tygrysów_ ”. John, bo uważam, że dzieci nie wolno okłamywać, ale on się uparł. Niania łapała go na przygotowaniach do tej zwycięskiej ucieczki: pakował do plecaczka całą blachę tart z dżemem i migdałami i wszystkich swoich małych przyjaciół — tego obdartego misia, osiołka, królika i prosiaczka. Mówiłam „Mycroft, nie masz chyba zamiaru żywić się tartą z dżemem i migdałami?”. a on mówił „Mamuś, tarta z dżemem i migdałami to pożywny, zrównoważony posiłek”. na co ja mówiłam…

— I wtedy ja się urodziłem… — wtrącił Sherlock.

— Och. — Mamuś urwała, a John zerknął na Sherlocka. Ten napotkał jego wzrok i przez moment jego twarz wyrażała żal, ale zaraz popatrzył z powrotem na drogę. — No tak. Sherlock urodził się w styczniu; to była straszna zima, John, jeśli masz dość lat, żeby pamiętać osiemdziesiąty pierwszy rok, straszna. Trochę się z tym pośpieszył i miał lekką żółtaczkę, a jak się urodził, był blondynkiem. I był taki maleńki, John. Taki maleńki. — Znów zamilkła i w lusterku John widział, że patrzy teraz przez okno. Ani Mycroft, ani Sherlock się nie odzywali. John przełknął i zapadł się trochę w fotel.

Zastanawiał się, czy „dbanie o Mamuś” to jedyna rzecz, wokół której ci dwaj potrafią zawrzeć rozejm. Spodziewałby się, że teraz, kiedy rozmowa utknęła, bracia skorzystają z okazji i zaczną się nawzajem zadręczać o różne krępujące szczegóły, które wydedukowali jeden na temat drugiego, kiedy John nie zwracał na nich uwagi, ale zamiast tego w aucie zapadło milczenie, rozsiadając się w nim jak niewidzialny, wyniosły pasażer.

U Johna zaskoczyło myślenie lekarza – czy Mamuś miała skłonności do depresji, manii, dwubiegunowej huśtawki nastrojów? Czy brała jakieś leki, czy może cierpiała, nie przyjmując żadnej chemii? Jak się to odbijało na jej dzieciach, kolegach po fachu i ludziach z jej otoczenia? Co musieli robić Mycroft i Sherlock, żeby przynieść jej jakąś ulgę, kiedy nie było przy niej nikogo oprócz nich?

Z jakich to bezdennie głębokich historii z przeszłości John nie zdawał sobie sprawy? Co mu nigdy nawet nie przyszło do głowy w związku z tą rodziną z jej niezliczonymi ekscentrycznościami i słabostkami, jej niedosięgłymi intelektami?

Minęło tak kilka minut, a potem Mamuś podjęła równie nagle, jak wcześniej urwała.

— Sherlock urodził się w styczniu, w piątkowe popołudnie. Rodziłam w domu, John. Nie znoszę szpitali. I tłumów. I ludzi, kiedy tak nad człowiekiem sterczą – wytrzymać się tego nie da. Miałam lekarza i położną, i wszystko odbywało się zgodnie z przepisami, rozumiesz? W każdym razie niania Mycrofta – jak ta niania się nazywała, Mycroft?

— Panna Miller, Mamuś.

— A, tak, panna Miller – Amy, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. No cóż. Nie była zbyt bystra, ale Mycroft ją nawet polubił, a ja w moim stanie nie miałam siły przeprowadzić niezbędnych zmian. Jednak zdaje się, że w czasie… tej ciężkiej próby, jaką były narodziny Sherlocka, Mycroft wymknął się z domu ze swoimi tartami z dżemem i migdałami i swoimi małymi przyjaciółmi. Nie było go ani w domu, ani w stajniach, ani w domku nadzorcy gruntów. A zima była straszna, John.

W bocznym lusterku John widział, jak Mycroft wygląda z determinacją przez okno, jakby w ogóle tego wszystkiego nie słyszał.

— W każdym razie — ciągnęła Mamuś — szofer znalazł go w końcu w garażu. Był przemarznięty i zupełnie niepocieszony, bo zgubił gdzieś w tej okropnej pogodzie misia. Uznaliśmy, że w tym stanie nie powinien jeszcze widzieć się z bratem, więc służba umyła go, ogrzała i uspokoiła najlepiej, jak mogła, a ja tymczasem zadzwoniłam do miasta do krawcowej poprosić o szczególną przysługę i zapytać, czy mogłaby się z tym pośpieszyć? Mogła się pośpieszyć i tak następnego dnia moja mama zaciągnęła Mycrofta na spotkanie z Sherlockiem.

Mamuś jeszcze raz umilkła i zaczęła przetrząsać torebkę. Wydała odgłos triumfu, kiedy znalazła to, czego szukała, a potem John poczuł na ramieniu jakiś trzepot. Wyciągnął trochę szyję, stwierdził, że Mamuś podaje mu jakieś wyblakłe zdjęcie, i je od niej odebrał.

Fotografia przedstawiała Mycrofta, pyzate dziecko ubrane dokładnie jak Krzyś. Chłopiec siedział na za bardzo wypchanej kanapie z pomarańczowo-czerwonym tobołkiem w ramionach. Nie sięgał nogami do podłogi. Wyglądał na urzeczonego i nieświadomego, że znalazł się w polu widzenia aparatu fotograficznego.

— Powiedział do mnie „Mamuś, to jest tylko dzidziuś w puchatkowym ubranku”. a ja powiedziałam „Tak, moje kochanie, to jest twój braciszek Sherlock. Masz się nim opiekować”. a on był takim dziwnym, poważnym chłopcem, John, trochę nadętym, ale i tak uroczym. Powiedział po prostu „Dobrze, Mamuś”. i od tej pory to _Sherlocka_ wszędzie ze sobą targał. Byli zupełnie nierozłączni, John. Teraz trudno w to uwierzyć, ale byli sobie bez reszty oddani.

John nie widział, jak Sherlock i Mycroft rywalizują w przewracaniu oczami, ale wyobrażał sobie, że to wyczuwa.

— Mamuś, jestem absolutnie pewny, że zanudzasz nam gościa na śmierć — powiedział Mycroft.

— Ależ skąd — odpowiedział John, szczerząc się przez ramię w uśmiechu. — Właściwie to mam nadzieję, że masz takich ślicznych zdjęć więcej, Mamuś.

— Nie wiedziałem, John, że jesteś człowiekiem okrutnym — stwierdził Mycroft.

— Widzisz, z czym ja muszę wytrzymywać? — wtrącił Sherlock.

— Oj, cicho tam — powiedział John.

***

Domek, który wynajęła Mamuś, tonął w bujnym ogrodzie na południe od Stornoway, tuż za granicami miasteczka. Wprawdzie stał w pewnej odległości od innych działek, ale w tym surowym hebrydzkim krajobrazie ta feeria kwiatów nie dopuszczała do głosu żadnego poczucia osamotnienia. Mamuś wysiadła, jak tylko Sherlock zatrzymał samochód, i szybko zniknęła w kalejdoskopie barw.

— O Boże, John — szepnął do niego Sherlock, kiedy wysiadali. — Tu jest _urokliwie_.

— Nie posiadam się z radości na myśl, że będę sobie mógł spalić trochę torfu — powiedział Mycroft, otwierając bagażnik.

John obszedł auto, żeby wyciągnąć bagaż swój i Sherlocka, i popatrzył kwaśno na Mycrofta.

— Wiem, że szczycisz się tym, że to ty tu jesteś tym dorosłym, ale prawda jest taka, że jesteście po jednych pieniądzach. Mycrofcie Holmesie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, złamiecie swojej matce serce.

Twarz Mycrofta oblał matowo różowy rumieniec. Mycroft otworzył usta, ale nie wyszło z nich ani jedno słowo.

— John! — zawołał Sherlock. — John, chodź tu szybko! Mamy nagły kryzys!

John wyciągnął bagaże z auta, ale rzucił je na ziemię u stóp Mycrofta i obiegł samochód dookoła. Sherlock gorączkowo wymachiwał komórką w stronę nieba.

— John! — zajęczał znowu.

— Sherlock, na litość Boską, jestem tutaj. Co się stało?

Sherlock zawirował – oczy miał szeroko otwarte, we wzroku szaleństwo – i podetknął swoją komórkę Johnowi pod nos. John odskoczył.

— John, nie mam zasięgu! Nie mam zasięgu, John!

— Oj, już byś przestał, marudo. Do kogo miałbyś pisać? I Mycroft, i ja jesteśmy tu z tobą.

Sherlock zrobił zgorszoną minę.

— Ja nigdy nie piszę do Mycrofta! A co jeżeli Lestrade będzie miał sprawę? Albo jeżeli będę potrzebował poczty? Albo będę musiał sprawdzić pogodę? A co jeżeli…

— Sherlock. — John wahał się tylko chwilę, po czym położył Sherlockowi dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął. Sherlock zamrugał, mgła paniki ustąpiła z jego oczu, a on jak jastrząb skupił wzrok na Johnie. John przełknął ślinę i przesunął dłoń na ciepły, odsłonięty kark Sherlocka, żeby go jeszcze uspokoić. — Lestrade wie, że pojechaliśmy na wakacje, i da radę niecały tydzień inspektorować bez ciebie. W poczcie będziesz miał jak zwykle pełno potencjalnych klientów, którzy chcieliby, żebyś rozwiązał zagadkę niewiernego współmałżonka, podejrzanego sąsiada albo znikającej chusteczki; oni też mogą poczekać. Jak będziesz chciał sprawdzić pogodę, wyjrzysz przez okno. Jeśli będziesz chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś innego, to masz do dyspozycji trzy osoby, każdą o innej specjalizacji zawodowej. Przeżyjesz bez tej zabawki, będziesz się kulturalnie odnosił do swojego wrednego brata i dopilnujesz, do cholery, żeby twoja mama miała najpiękniejsze urodziny w życiu, słyszysz mnie?

Sherlock raz, z szarpnięciem kiwnął głową. John dał krok do tyłu i opuścił ręce po bokach ciała. Rozprostował dłoń, którą ogrzał sobie przed chwilą na karku Sherlocka.

— To dobrze. To teraz idź po swoją walizkę, nie jestem twoim służącym.

Domek był czysty i nowoczesny, z odrobiną wiejskiej praktyczności w wystroju. Na parterze była kuchnia z podłogą z twardodrzewu i błyszczącymi sprzętami, otwarty salon z książkami na wymianę, piecykiem i stertą torfu i przestronna sypialnia z mnóstwem światła, ciężkim, dużym łóżkiem z baldachimem i własną łazienką.

— Zajmuję — powiedziała Mamuś. — Dość się nachodzę i bez wspinania się wieczorami po schodach. No, to chodźmy zobaczyć, co jest na górze.

Na piętrze były trzy sypialnie i ogromna wspólna łazienka z miedzianą wanną, ubikacją, bidetem i jeszcze do tego prysznicem. Kiedy John zobaczył tę łazienkę, oznajmił, że on śpi tutaj, i rzucił torbę na podłogę. Mamuś roześmiała się i poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Och, podoba mi się twoje poczucie humoru — powiedziała. — Sherlock ma taki dobry gust. — Wyprowadziła go stamtąd, biorąc go pod rękę, i John uchwycił tylko końcówkę jakiejś wymiany mimicznych akrobacji między Sherlockiem (kpiący uśmiech aroganckiej satysfakcji) a Mycroftem (tu grymas wstrętu).

Za pierwszymi drzwiami, które otworzyli, znajdowała się przytulna sypialnia w zieleniach i błękitach. Stało w niej duże, wyraźnie dwuosobowe łóżko – no, w pewnym sensie duże. Brakowało mu trochę długości. Oczywiście Sherlock musiał zapiać:

— John, może rzeczywiście jesteśmy wśród twojego ludu!

— Bo dostaniesz po łbie.

— Nie drwij tak ze swojego partnera, Sherlock, to z czasem podkopuje związek — powiedziała Mamuś z nutą rozczarowania w głosie.

— Przepraszam, Mamuś.

— Nie mnie przepraszaj, kochanie — odpowiedziała, zamrugała i popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

John musiał stłumić chichot, który chciał mu się wyrwać z gardła. Z determinacją unikał patrzenia na malujący się na twarzy Mycrofta wyraz ledwo skrywanego zachwytu, kiedy Sherlock popatrzył na niego, zarumienił się na policzkach i powiedział:

— Przepraszam cię, John. Niezmiernie cię szanuję.

Johnowi serce waliło jak młotem. Spodziewał się zwykłego Sherlockowego udawania, ale usłyszał prawdę i włosy stanęły mu od tego dęba na karku. Czuł na sobie wzrok Mamuś. Ujął dłoń Sherlocka i raz ją ścisnął.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedział szorstko. — Chodźmy obejrzeć resztę, dobrze?

Druga sypialnia była olbrzymia i miała trzy piętrowe łóżka w różnych odcieniach fioletu. Ona też miała własną łazienkę.

— Tu śpi Mycroft! — stwierdził Sherlock.

— Idziemy, idziemy — powiedział Mycroft i otworzył ostatnie drzwi.

Była to średnich rozmiarów sypialnia w pastelowych barwach, tym razem z dwoma standardowymi jednoosobowymi łóżkami w przeciwległych rogach, też krótkimi, Mycroft postawił walizkę.

— Będzie nam tu dobrze, Mamuś — powiedział. Mamuś stanęła na palcach, a Mycroft schylił głowę, żeby mogła go pocałować w policzek.

— Pójdę na dół i spojrzę na mapę, teraz kiedy możemy ją rozłożyć na stole — powiedziała. — A jak wszyscy się rozlokujecie, to możemy zaplanować trasę.

Sherlock odwrócił się, żeby pójść za nią na parter, ale Mycroft go zatrzymał śpiewnym:

— Bracie.

Sherlock obrócił się gwałtownie i się skrzywił.

— Co? — zapytał. Mycroft tylko uniósł brew. Sherlock sapnął, ale wszedł do pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą za łokieć Johna. Mycroft zamknął za nimi wszystkimi drzwi i wyjął z walizki książkę kucharską.

— John, urodziny Mamuś są jutro; wieczorem będziemy je obchodzić — powiedział, otwierając książkę i kładąc ją u siebie na łóżku, jakby zawierała wykres jego najbliższego ściśle tajnego planu. — Wczesnym wieczorem zajmę ją czymś na kilka godzin, a w tym czasie ty i Sherlock wybierzecie jeden z tych deserów i go dla niej zrobicie. Sherlock wie, co ona najbardziej lubi.

Sherlock odepchnął Mycrofta ramieniem i błyskawicznie przerzucił mnóstwo przepisów.

— Ten — powiedział, stukając palcem w zdjęcie przedstawiające czekoladowy tort bez mąki. — I przybierzemy go truskawkami i bitą śmietaną.

— Doskonale. — Mycroft z trzaskiem zamknął książkę i wręczył ją Johnowi. — Będziesz to trzymał u was w pokoju i pilnował, żeby _on_ nie zakradał się do mojego.

— Och, tak jakbyś miał tu coś, co by mnie mogło zainteresować — odparł Sherlock, ostrym ruchem podbródka wskazując walizkę Mycrofta. — Co my tu mamy, czternaście trzyczęściowych garniturów i twoją dziewczynę, pannę Parasolską?

John bardzo się starał nie parsknąć; naprawdę się starał. Mycroft uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

— Oto jeden z największych umysłów Anglii zniża się do sztubackich zaczepek — stwierdził. — Idźcie już, a ja tu sobie popłaczę nad przyszłością. — Po tych słowach Sherlock i John zostali wyproszeni z pokoju Mycrofta, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi na zamek.

John znalazł się w wąskim korytarzyku ze zwodniczo masywnym Sherlockiem. Zrobiło się ciasno. Odchrząknął.

— Ja chyba zdejmę kurtkę i trochę sobie odpocznę.

Sherlock poczęstował go spojrzeniem z gatunku tych, które odstręczały większość ludzi. Przez cały czas trwania ich przyjaźni John dzielnie je znosił, ale teraz nagle poczuł taki impuls, żeby się zacząć pod jego siłą wiercić.

— Ja się przyłączę — powiedział Sherlock.

John oglądał pokój, kiedy Sherlock postawił swoją walizkę na podłodze po lewej stronie łóżka. Dwuosobowe czy nie, wyglądało na to, że będzie… przytulnie.

— Szlag — mruknął John, a Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad telefonu, do którego stroił niezadowolone miny.

— Już się nie gryź, John. Jestem pewny, że dam radę spać po przekątnej.

John jęknął i ściągnął kurtkę.

— Będziesz spał jak ośmiornica, zgadza się? No jasne że tak, czego ja się w ogóle spodziewałem?

— Powinieneś wiedzieć, że bardzo przyjemnie dzieli się ze mną łóżko — poinformował go Sherlock, zadzierając nos do góry i wygładzając na sobie koszulę. John parsknął i klapnął tyłem na materac. Sherlock drgnął, zaskoczony; wyglądał zupełnie jak przestraszony paw.

— Ciekawe, kto ci to powiedział. Bo chciałbym to od niego dostać na piśmie, w trzech egzemplarzach, podpisane krwią.

— Niedługo sam się przekonasz — odparł Sherlock. Dolna warga zaczynała mu niebezpiecznie wystawać.

— Oj, już nie rób takiej miny — powiedział John. Uderzył ręką w wolne miejsce obok siebie. — No, to chodź tu.

Sherlock przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, po czym rozebrał się z płaszcza i szalika, wlazł niezgrabnie na łóżko i położył się sztywno obok Johna. John zmienił pozycję na tyle, żeby widzieć jego profil – tę słabo zarysowaną szczękę, ten prosty, odrobinę zadarty nos, tę firanę ciemnych rzęs nad oczami jak światło księżyca. Sherlock zdecydowanie wyglądał uderzająco, tyle John musiał mu przyznać.

— To z kim dzieliłeś to łóżko, co? — zapytał. Z Irene Adler? Z chłopcami w szkole? Z kimś, kogo tolerował w czasach ćpania? John zawsze chciał to wiedzieć i teraz serce tłukło mu się o żebra jak głupie. Starał się panować nad oddechem, ale przypuszczalnie już i tak się zdradził na sto różnych sposobów. Ale Sherlock dalej wpatrywał się w sufit i milczał. Czas mijał i John zaczął myśleć, żeby się po prostu zdrzemnąć, kiedy w końcu Sherlock otworzył usta i odezwał się tym swoim niskim, dudniącym, ciemnym głosem.

— Był taki chłopak, jak byłem na drugim roku studiów. Właściwie to młody mężczyzna, trochę starszy ode mnie. Victor Trevor. Studiował – o zgrozo! – literaturę. — Sherlock się roześmiał. Oczy mu złagodniały na wspomnienie jakiegoś chłopaka sprzed lat. Po chwili uśmiech się rozwiał. — Kochał mnie. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, dlaczego.

Przez chwilę milczeli, po czym John postanowił zapuścić się dalej.

— Co się stało?

Sherlock przeturlał się i usiadł, pokazując Johnowi plecy.

— Jego ojciec — powiedział. Wstał i zmierzwił sobie włosy rękami. John usiadł na łóżku.

— Sherlock.

— To było dawno temu. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że przez wszystkie te lata chodzę ze złamanym sercem. To było… gromadzenie danych.

Sherlock zniknął – nawet drzwi nie zagrzechotały – i John został sam z osiadającym mu w piersi ciężarem.

***

Okazało się, że Mamuś już ma pomysł na trasę, łącznie z zarezerwowaną już na dwa dni później kwaterą na wyspie Harris i wycieczką łodzią po innych wyspach, startującą z południowego brzegu Harris.

— Przyznaję, że to dość ambitny plan jak na pięć dni, ale wydaje mi się, że damy radę — powiedziała, robiąc nad mapą nieokreślony gest. — Ale dzisiaj zróbmy już sobie dzień na luzie; nie chcę was biednych jagniątek zamęczyć.

Po krótkim odpoczynku przebrali się więc w coś sportowego – czy raczej w rzeczy, które za sportowe uznaliby tacy Sherlock i Mycroft Holmes – spakowali lunch i akcesoria piknikowe i ruszyli wzdłuż północno-wschodniego wybrzeża Lewis w stronę przylądka Tolsta.

— Co to może znaczyć „Most Donikąd”? — zapytał Sherlock, machając Johnowi mapą przed nosem. Tym razem auto zarekwirował Mycroft, a Sherlock został upchnięty na tylnym siedzeniu z Johnem. John pacnął mapę i zmierzył Sherlocka zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

— Ale rozumiesz, że jak podetkniesz mi mapę pod sam nos, to nie dam rady nic przeczytać?

— John, to jest _bez sensu_. Dlaczego ktoś miałby zbudować most, który donikąd nie prowadzi? Nonsens. Niedorzeczność.

John odebrał od niego mapę i ją rozprostował, żeby zobaczyć, nad czym Sherlock tak biadoli. Zaraz na północ od przylądka Tolsta znalazł czerwoną gwiazdkę opisaną „Most Donikąd”. Oglądał resztę wyspy – która, jak się zdaje, miała menhiry, gdzie by się człowiek nie obejrzał – póki Sherlock nie chrząknął niecierpliwie, tak że John musiał mu oddać mapę.

— Nie możesz sobie trochę odpuścić? — zapytał cicho John. — Cieszyć się elementem zaskoczenia i odkrywaniem nowych rzeczy zamiast próbować je zarozumować na śmierć, jeszcze zanim się z nimi spotkasz?

Sherlock podniósł głowę znad mapy, którą próbował właśnie podpalić myślami. Johnowi tak jakby wydawało się, że włosy podnoszą mu się wokół głowy postrzępioną chmurą, naelektryzowane z irytacji. Stłumił taki odruch, żeby mu je przygładzić.

— Po prostu… wrzuć trochę na luz — ciągnął. — Jesteś na wakacjach w jednym z najpiękniejszych miejsc na Ziemi. Odpręż się, Sherlock. Niech to będzie przyjemność.

Słysząc to, Sherlock zacisnął usta, aż uciekła mu z nich cała krew. John wyraźnie poczuł pod żebrami, jak coś w nim spada jak kamień.

— Oczywiście że dla prostackiego umysłu przyjemność jest równoznaczna z niemyśleniem. Najmocniej przepraszam, że zapomniałem, gdzie jest moje miejsce, kiedy obracam się w jednym towarzystwie z największą tępotą. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

— Sherlock! — rzuciła ostro Mamuś. — Natychmiast przeproś!

— Nie jestem dzieckiem i nie dam się traktować jak dziecko!

— Dobry Boże — usłyszał John mamrotanie Mycrofta.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedział, podnosząc głos, po czym znowu go ściszył, tak żeby słyszała go tylko jedna osoba:

— Sherlock, to ja przepraszam, jasne? Przykro mi.

I było mu przykro. Nie powinien ubliżać rozumowi najinteligentniejszego człowieka, jakiego w życiu spotkał. Sherlock nic nie mógł poradzić na to, jak działa jego mózg – ani na fakt, że czyniło go to wyrzutkiem. Ten szalony, wkurzający, wspaniały, olśniewająco piękny mózg bywał jego jedyną pociechą. Pod wpływem impulsu John się nachylił i ścisnął Sherlocka za szczupłe, umięśnione udo.

Sherlock zamrugał, popatrzył na niego i odwrócił głowę, żeby powyglądać przez okno. A chwilę później sam położył dłoń na ręce Johna.

Mycroft jechał dalej jednopasmową B 895, a za oknem spokojnie uciekał nadmorski krajobraz wyspy Lewis, pełen ogromnych sprzeczności: rozfalowanych, porośniętych soczystą zielenią pagórków i surowych urwisk; czarnych piasków i białych; obszarów skalistych i gładkich. Wody cieśniny Minch wydawały się równie błękitne i pozbawione głębi co niebo latem o zmierzchu. Nawet prawie nie mijali po drodze żadnych innych samochodów, które by im zakłóciły scenerię. Ale owce zdecydowanie tak. Od czasu do czasu kozę.

Ku zaskoczeniu Johna dojechali na Tolstę w niecałe pół godziny.

— To nie jest duża wyspa — powiedział Mycroft, parkując na jakimś cyplu. John w odpowiedzi tylko wykrzywił wargi. Wprawdzie przywykł do tego, że Sherlock czyta mu w myślach, ale nie był pewny, czy zniesie kiedyś spokojnie to samo zachowanie ze strony Mycrofta.

Sherlock wystrzelił z auta jak pocisk z procy i pobiegł umocnionym nabrzeżem, nic nawet nie mówiąc. Zielony stok kończył się nagle stromym urwiskiem, a pięć metrów niżej ciągnęły się ostre skały i jak okiem sięgnąć plaża. Słońce świeciło, połyskując na spokojnych wodach cieśniny i łagodząc chłód powietrza. Pachniało przyjemnie: solą, morzem, świeżością.

— Ty lepiej biegnij za Jego Wysokością — powiedziała Mamuś, kiwając głową w stronę kurczącej się sylwetki zbliżającego się do brzegu Sherlocka. — Mycroft i ja zajmiemy się lunchem. — Machnęła ręką, uciszając jego protesty.

Zanim John Sherlocka dogonił, ten zdjął już spodnie, skarpetki i buty, rzucił je na piasek, wszedł do wody i zaczął się wspinać na wielką formację skalną, sterczącą dumnie w niebo. Na szczęście zastosował się do polecenia Mamuś i miał na sobie kąpielówki. John był pewny, że żeby tak na niego pasować, kąpielówki musiały kosztować majątek, mimo że na pierwszy rzut oka była to najmniej kłująca w oczy, najmniej ciekawa para spodenek, jaką w życiu widział, czarna bez żadnego wzoru. Stojący na skale Sherlock prezentował się bardzo dobrze: oblany słońcem, z włosami targanymi w jedną stronę wiatrem wpatrywał się w horyzont, jakby się urodził do życia na morzu i dalej za nim tęsknił. John sięgnął po telefon, żeby zrobić zdjęcie.

Zrobił pięć. Postanowił, że założy na nie album i zatytułuje go „Sherlock w dramatycznych pozach: 2014”. Parsknął.

— Chodź na górę, John!

— To ty lubisz się wspinać, Sherlock, nie ja.

— Ale stąd widać, jak głuptaki nurkują za rybami! Spadają do morza jak bomby! Potrafią uderzać o wodę z prędkością sześćdziesięciu mil na godzinę!

— Wierz mi, stąd też je widzę.

„Patrz, Sherlock” – chciał powiedzieć. „Patrz, jaką ci to sprawia _przyjemność_.” Miał ochotę stanąć z boku i po prostu podziwiać ten rzadki widok: Sherlocka w stanie niezmąconego spokoju. Jego twarz wystawioną do słońca, jego chude, białe nogi, obsypane rzadkimi czarnymi włosami, odsłonięte i na powietrzu, mięśnie ramion i rąk rozluźnione w zadowoleniu. John wiedział, że to długo nie potrwa, ale i tak chciał się tym rozkoszować.

Ściągnął dżinsy i zrobiło mu się trochę głupio: miał na sobie jaskrawoniebieskie kąpielówki z Sainsbury. Podszedł do miejsca, gdzie woda lizała piasek, wszedł do morza i stanął pod skałą Sherlocka. Woda była idealnie czysta, trochę za zimna, ale szok, jaki wywoływała ta temperatura, przynajmniej uspokajał to nienazwane, zbuntowane coś, które czuł teraz we krwi.

On i Sherlock patrzyli, jak szybują głuptaki. Patrzyli, jak spadają w cieśninę ze skrzydłami przytulonymi do ciała, obracając się ostro w locie, by po chwili znów się zwycięsko wznieść.

***

Lunch minął przyjemnie. Mamuś wiedziała chyba niesamowicie dużo o głuptakach, a na pewnym etapie Mycroft i Sherlock przeszli od walki na słowa do bitwy na strzykanie kremem z filtrem przeciwsłonecznym, przez co trochę kremu niestety „przypadkiem” dostało się Sherlockowi do oka, ale w sumie spędzili na przylądku kilka godzin gadając o niczym i chodząc sobie tam i z powrotem plażą. Sherlock właził na każdą skałę, na którą mógł, aż obdarł sobie dłonie i kolana do krwi. John sykał ze zmartwieniem nad tymi otarciami, ale Sherlock chyba ich nawet nie zauważył. John nie miał większej ochoty nigdzie iść – chciał zatrzymać tę wycieczkę już na zawsze, tak jakby zamykając oczy, wsłuchując się w szum Minch i czując, że Sherlock jest gdzieś blisko i już nigdy nie odejdzie, mógł zatrzymać upływ czasu. Ale Sherlock zaczął się niecierpliwić, a kiedy Mamuś wspomniała o Moście Donikąd, pokonał połowę drogi do zaparkowanego na pagórku auta, zanim wszyscy inni zdążyli wytrzepać piasek z koca.

— Ale najpierw, kochanie, musimy się zatrzymać i popatrzeć sobie na Caisteal a’ Mhorair — powiedziała Mamuś, kiedy ona, Mycroft i John dotarli do samochodu. Sherlock tak to jakoś zrobił, że ubrał się z powrotem w swoje zwykłe eleganckie szmatki; wyglądał nieskazitelnie. Zdradzał go tylko rumieniec na policzkach i sztywne od soli, rozwiewane przez wiatr włosy.

— Mamuś, dlaczego mówisz do mnie, jakbyś miała w ustach kamienie?

Mamuś spojrzała na niego groźnie i z Sherlocka uszło powietrze.

— To jedyne prawdziwe ruiny zamku na Lewis — powiedziała. — Pewien okropny człowiek uwięził tam kiedyś własną żonę, wyobrażacie sobie?

Sherlock się rozpogodził i John zagonił go na tylne siedzenie, zanim zdążył zacząć męczyć matkę.

— Bardzo dawno temu — powiedział stanowczo. Popatrzył znacząco na Sherlocka, który przewrócił oczami jak zawodowiec.

Kiedy dojechali do Caisteal a’ Mhorair, stanęli nad nim na porośniętym trawą cyplu. Ledwo było widać, że to dzieło ludzkich rąk; jak Sherlockowe sterczące skały, budowla wyrastała z piasku, nierówna w kształcie i nieprzystępna. Wyglądała tak, jakby czas i morze atakowały ją tak długo, aż rozłożyły ją na części składowe. Przypływ lizał jej fundamenty.

— Idę na górę — powiedział Sherlock i zaczął schodzić bokiem ze skarpy. Mycroft złapał go za kołnierz i wywindował z powrotem.

— Jeżeli chcesz rozwiązać zagadkę Mostu Donikąd, to nie idziesz — stwierdził. Sherlock odepchnął go z warknięciem. John stłumił jęk. Stosowanie wobec przekornego brata wybiegów odwrotnej psychologii to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką Mycroft mógł zrobić; w dodatku sam powinien to wiedzieć.

— Na raporcie z sekcji moich zwłok pod przyczyną śmierci ktoś wpisze po prostu „Bracia Holmes” — mruknął John i chociaż Mycroft i Sherlock zgromili go identycznymi kwaśnymi spojrzeniami, Mamuś obdarzyła go uśmiechem, od którego zmarszczyła jaj się całkiem skóra wobec tych oczu barwy oceanu.

— Ja chętnie bym się dowiedziała, czy da się wejść do środka — powiedziała — ale obawiam się, że to wyzwanie mnie przerasta. Nie weszłabym z powrotem na górę.

— Wniosę cię na plecach, Mamuś — powiedział Sherlock i John prawie się rozpuścił, takie to było rozczulające, ale na szczęście Sherlock wszystko zepsuł, dodając: — Albo John to zrobi – wiesz, był żołnierzem. To tak jakby człowiek miał osła.

— Na miłość Boską — powiedział z niecierpliwym sapnięciem Mycroft — nikt nikogo nie będzie nosił na plecach.

— Oj, nie bądź niemądry — powiedziała Mamuś. — Każdy, kto ma oczy, zauważy, że John oszczędza lewą stronę ciała, mimo że jest leworęczny. Dalej go męczy odniesiona na wojnie rana. Prawda? — I tu _zatrzepotała do niego rzęsami_.

John odchrząknął. Naprawdę oszczędzał lewą stronę?

— Rzeczywiście, Mamuś, masz oko — przyznał. — Zwłaszcza przy mokrej pogodzie.

— A wcale nie jest sucho, Sherlock. Jak ty możesz? — spytała Mamuś. Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę samochodu. — No, chodźcie.

Mycroft obrzucił Sherlocka jeszcze jednym pełnym obrzydzenia spojrzeniem, po czym poszedł za nią, a zdezorientowany wzrok, który utkwił w Johnie Sherlock, nie powstrzymał Johna przed trzepnięciem go w ucho.

— Aua!

— Ja ci dam osła — powiedział John i pomaszerował do auta. Sherlock szedł za nim, wołając go po imieniu.

Most Donikąd był bardzo niedaleko Caisteal a’ Mhorair. I rzeczywiście był to po prostu zanurzony w roślinności betonowy most. Stał na cyplu zawieszonym nad ciągnącą się w dole piaszczystą plażą. Miał tabliczkę, informującą, że jest to jedyna pozostałość po nieudanym projekcie lorda Leverhulme’a, który chciał wybudować drogę z miasteczka Tolsta do Ness. W dole na plaży biwakowali z przyczepą jacyś ludzie. John widział, jak otwierają puszki z piwem, rozsiadają się na leżakach. Ich głosy i śmiech tak się niosły, że docierały aż do Mostu Donikąd. Mycroft uśmiechnął się na widok tej sceny z pogardą i John widział, że Sherlock ma ochotę zrobić to samo, ale też nie chce się dać nawet ten raz przyłapać na zgadzaniu się w czymś z bratem. Johna ciekawiło, czy z tego napięcia nie pęknie mu twarz.

— Już się tak nie snobujcie — zbeształa ich Mamuś. — Różni ludzie są na świecie potrzebni, przecież wiecie. Jak wam się wydaje, skąd ja was wzięłam?

Mycroft i Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie byli do siebie tacy podobni jak teraz, gapiąc się z otwartymi ustami na matkę w wyrazie absolutnej zgrozy. John zrobił zdjęcie i zaczął się zastanawiać, ile by kosztowało powiększenie go i oprawienie w ramkę, żeby można je było powiesić nad kominkiem. Może dałby zrobić odbitkę dla Scotland Yardu.

— Mamuś… — Mycroft ściszył głos. — A mówiłaś mi, że mój ojciec zasiadał w Parlamencie.

— I bardzo ciężko na ten mandat pracował. — Spojrzenie Mamuś złagodniało, zrobiło się rozmarzone i może odrobinę lubieżne. — Między innymi w ogrodzie. I na gruntach. I u mnie w…

— Tak, Mamuś, dziękujemy — odezwał się Sherlock, ściągając usta w wyrazie niesmaku.

— Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że ojciec Sherlocka był cyrkowcem — powiedział Mycroft.

— To jest chyba jasne, kochanie.

— Mamo, nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie — poprosił Mycroft marudnie.

— Chcę się przejść tą ścieżką — powiedział dość głośno John. Przed chwilą przeszedł przez most; po drugiej stronie była wydeptana ścieżka, trawersująca pagórek. Nie uszedł trzech kroków, a dogonił go Sherlock. John słyszał, jak za nimi idą Mycroft i Mamuś, rozmawiając ściszonymi głosami. Sherlock i John szli dalej z pewnym wysiłkiem w sympatycznym milczeniu, od czasu do czasu ocierając się o siebie dłońmi. Ścieżka była wąska, a przed sobą mieli tylko wodny przestwór. Na widok niekończącego się błękitu oceanu John czuł się wolny, prawie tak, jakby mógł wznieść się w niebo i pomknąć w stronę horyzontu. Znowu musnął palcami dłoń Sherlocka i zastanowił się, czy naprawdę jest tutaj Piotrusiem, czy może jednak tylko zabraną w podróż Wendy. Ostatecznie było w Sherlocku coś z wiecznego dziecka – nawet nie zawsze w obraźliwym sensie tych słów. Kiedy Sherlock miał dobry dzień, oglądał świat ze zdziwieniem i zachwytem, których John mu zazdrościł. I gdyby ktoś zdołał zaprzeczyć prawom fizyki i wzbić się w niebo, to byłby to Sherlock Holmes. W końcu raz już to zrobił.

— John, nie dumaj tak ciężko nade mną — odezwał się Sherlock, wyrywając Johna z zamyślenia. John na niego popatrzył. Sherlock patrzył z determinacją przed siebie, czoło miał zmarszczone, kąciki ust ściągnięte w dół.

— O czym ty…

— I nie kłam, bo nie należy to do tych licznych rzeczy, w których jesteś dobry.

John z trzaskiem zamknął usta, ale Sherlock mówił dalej.

— Kiedy myślisz o mojej… nieobecności… garbisz się o trzy stopnie bardziej, oddech robi ci się płytszy, zaciskasz szczęki i lewą dłoń. Równie dobrze mógłbyś nadawać te myśli na BBC 1.

John odruchowo rzeczywiście zacisnął szczęki.

— No cóż, nic na to nie poradzę, a ty jednak nie będziesz mi dyktował, jakie mam mieć emocje, i jak mam je wyrażać. Nie mam zamiaru się teraz z tobą o to kłócić. To był cudowny dzień, więc możesz to tak zostawić?

Wziął milczenie Sherlocka za znak zgody. Poszli dalej; w dole biel piasku ostro odcinała się od żywych błękitów i zieleni. Świat wyglądał jak namalowany; wyglądał tak, jakby John mógł wyciągnąć rękę i rozmazać olejną farbę, czyniąc obraz swoją własnością. Poczuł, jak Sherlock z wahaniem trąca tymi długimi, chudymi palcami jego dłoń. Nie miał wprawy i zrobił to niezgrabnie.

John splótł ze sobą ich dłonie i nie puszczał.

***

Po kolacji w miasteczku – poszli na tajskie, bo Mamuś nalegała – Mamuś zasugerowała, żeby obejrzeli zachód słońca z werandy domku. Słońce miało tak naprawdę zajść dopiero późnym wieczorem, ale niebo już teraz podchodziło różem i pomarańczem, a John nie miał nic przeciwko po prostu patrzeniu, jak nad ich głowami mieszą się kolory.

— Słyszałam, że czasami widać stąd zorzę — powiedziała Mamuś, osuwając się na jeden z dwóch bujanych foteli z kubkiem czekolady w ręce. Mycroft zapalił dwie widzące po obu stronach werandy latarnie odstraszające meszki, po czym zajął drugi fotel na biegunach, tak że John i Sherlock chcąc nie chcąc usiedli jeden obok drugiego na drewnianej huśtawce.

— Pora roku jest na to pewnie trochę za wczesna — powiedział Mycroft.

— Robiłam wam kiedyś dokładnie tę markę czekolady, pamiętacie? — Jej głos nabrał takiego brzmienia, jakby dochodził z oddali, tak jakby nie była już z nimi. — Sherlock lubił ją z odrobiną słodu, a Mycroft ze szczyptą cynamonu. Moi mali chłopcy.

Sherlock zgarbił się na siedzeniu huśtawki i pchnął ją w ruch, kopiąc mocniej, niż trzeba było. Siedział wtulony miękko w bok Johna i trzymał swój kubek czekolady, której jeszcze nie skosztował. Mamuś umilkła, a rzut oka na Mycrofta pozwolił stwierdzić, że ten wpatruje się z niezgłębioną miną w horyzont. Jego kubek czekolady stał obok, zapomniany. Johnowi ręka utknęła gdzieś pod Sherlockiem, więc ją uwolnił i po ułamku sekundy wahania objął nią Sherlocka za ramiona. Sherlock wydał z siebie niskie „mmm” zadowolenia i wtulił się bardziej.

 _Naprawdę tak się lubisz przytulać, czy tylko grasz swoją rolę?_ – pomyślał John. Nie wiedział, co zrobi w którymkolwiek z tych dwóch wypadków, kiedy przyjdzie pora kłaść się spać. Jeden z nich obiecywał wielką dezorientację, drugi dziwne rozczarowanie i ta perspektywa sprawiała, że zbierał się w nim strach. Wiedział, że dziś wieczorem coś będzie musiało ustąpić, i podejrzewał, że będzie to całe jego poczucie tożsamości.

Słońce zachodziło powoli. Rozmowa toczyła się zakolami – o ile w ogóle – ale chwile ciszy między słowami były spokojne i dawały satysfakcję. Sherlock prawie w ogóle się nie wiercił i John zastanawiał się, jak długo potrwa ten moment wytchnienia.

— Jutro wielki dzień — oznajmiła Mamuś, kiedy słońce zniknęło, a niebo zrobiło się granatowe. Gwiazdy świeciły jak nigdy w Londynie. Mamuś wstała i się przeciągnęła, dając ręce nad głowę i wyginając plecy. — Powinniśmy się porządnie wyspać. — Odwracając się, żeby wejść do domku, łobuzersko puściła do Johna oko, aż go uszy zapiekły.

Na górze, już przebrany w to, w czym zwykle spał, to jest w t-shirt i majtki, John wśliznął się do łóżka obok Sherlocka i powiedział:

— Przez twoją mamę dostanę zawału.

Sherlock podejrzliwie powiódł wzrokiem po piersi Johna, jakby mógł samą siłą woli wydedukować, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że w najbliższej przyszłości dojdzie w niej do eksplozji.

— Ani cię nie przestraszyła, ani nie nafaszerowała słodyczami, więc nie widzę jak…

— Jest bezwstydną flirciarą! I jestem względnie pewny, że oczami powiedziała mi, że mam cię dzisiaj wymęczyć seksem, żebyś spał w nocy.

Sherlock zamknął usta, a ich kąciki wygięły mu się do góry.

— Polubiła cię — powiedział, zadowolony. — Wiedziałem, że cię polubi. Ma słabość do panów twojego rodzaju.

— Mojego rodzaju? — zjeżył się John. — Czyli niby jakich?

— No wiesz. — Sherlock machnął ręką w stronę Johna. — Z mocnymi dłońmi zniszczonymi ciężką pracą, ramionami jak u zawodnika rugby i takimi też łydkami, z warstwy społecznej, którą jej okropna matka nazwałaby „nieodpowiednią”. kompetentnych, przystojnych, nie pozwalających się jej zastraszyć… To typowe dla Holmesów. — Wyczarował skądś książkę i oparł ją sobie o podciągnięte kolana. Skupił wzrok na jej stronach. — Takich twojego rodzaju.

John zmusił się do zamknięcia ust, ale coś nie umiał przestać się gapić. Sherlock nie miał na sobie żadnej góry i wprawdzie John podejrzewał, że w domu śpi nago, ale naprawdę liczył na to, że dzisiaj uznał za stosowne założyć majtki. Jego śmietankową skórę tu i tam znaczyły pieprzyki, a włosów na piersi miał mało i były one o wiele jaśniejsze od tych na głowie, rękach i nogach.

— No tak. — John trochę się zaplątał i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. — Myślę, że gdybym się urodził czterdzieści lat wcześniej, byłbym szczęściarzem.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego i zaszczycił go jeszcze jednym nieznacznym śmiechem. John żałował, że nie ma czegoś do powiedzenia o tym, jakim szczęściarzem czuje się w tej chwili, że nie tylko żyje, ale i jest między żywymi, tu i teraz z Sherlockiem, i że nie chciałby być nigdzie indziej, ale słowa splątały mu się i posklejały ze sobą, jeszcze zanim znalazły się na jego języku.

— Mój ojciec był doktorantem na biologii w Cambridge — powiedział Sherlock. — Ona była po czterdziestce, on był piętnaście lat od niej młodszy i pochodził z West Country. Romans, powiedziała, kiedy prowadziła tam wykłady. Nigdy się o mnie nie dowiedział. Z parlamentarzystą Mycrofta było, domyślam się, podobnie, chociaż może bez tej różnicy wieku. Lubiła przelotne romanse i lubiła szokować. Chciała nas urodzić i chciała nas urodzić sama. Ale czego by o niej ludzie nie mówili, John, była dobrą matką, uwierz mi. — Do głosu Sherlocka zakradła się błagalna nuta, chociaż robił, co mógł, żeby ją ukryć pod tą co zwykle warstwą energicznej wyniosłości.

— Oczywiście — powiedział John. — Ani przez chwilę nie myślałem, że nie była dobrą matką.

Sherlock zatrzymał na długą chwilę spojrzenie Johna, po czym odłożył książkę i osunął się na pościel. Zwinął się w kłębek na boku, twarzą do Johna.

— Jesteśmy dokładnie nad nią — szepnął i wygiął w łuk jedną brew. Zaskoczony, John się roześmiał.

— O, nie. Nie będę tu siedział i wydawał takich odgłosów, jakbym uprawiał seks, _kiedy twoja mama jest w pokoju pod nami_.

— Pewnie nie może się doczekać i siedzi z trąbką przy ścianie.

John zaczął chichotać, a kiedy tak się działo, Sherlock też nigdy nie umiał nad sobą zapanować, więc nagle dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn chichotało pod kołdrą w przykrótkim łóżku.

Johnowi zakręciło się od tego w głowie, pokój rozmył mu się w oczach, rozbolał go brzuch i zanim się zorientował, co się dzieje, Sherlock osunął się na niego, wcisnął twarz w jego ramię i przełożył mu luźno rękę przez brzuch. Obaj oddychali ciężko i John zamknął oczy. Sherlock był zbyt namacalny, za ciężki, jego koścista obecność zbyt… przyjemna i kojąca. John zapominał przez to, że cała ta wycieczka jest jak wyrwana z czasu, że za kilka dni wrócą do prawdziwego życia, prawdziwego, szalonego, opryskanego krwią, dziejącego się w technikolorze życia, a to wszystko będzie tylko wspomnieniem i fantazją. Myśl, że to wszystko rozpłynie się jak mgła, była jak cios w splot słoneczny. Na zbyt wrażliwej skórze czuł za gorący oddech Sherlocka.

— To… co planujesz w sprawie mojego nowego profilu? — zapytał.

Sherlock przez dłuższą chwilę nie reagował, ale przynajmniej nie dyszał już tak ciężko. W końcu się odsunął, oparł rękę na biodrze Johna i nacisnął.

— Przewróć się na bok — powiedział.

— Co ty wy…

— Łóżko jest _za krótkie_ , John, i wiem, że nie do końca rozumiesz, co to oznacza dla ludzi, na których pasują dorosłe ubrania, ale muszę podkulić nogi, więc ja się położę tak, a ty tak i w ten sposób nie będzie niebezpieczeństwa, że twoje ciało pomyśli sobie, że jeszcze mogłoby zrobić coś przerażająco _homoseksualnego_. — John został popchnięty i przeturlany no bok. Leżał po ciemku. mrugając. Poczuł, jak za jego plecami Sherlock zmienia pozycję, a potem chłód w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą Sherlock go grzał.

— Ej, nie chciałem powiedzieć…

— Cicho. Śpię. — Głos Sherlocka był przytłumiony, jakby Sherlock miał na głowie poduszkę.

— Ja tylko nie jestem…

— Wiem, co nie jesteś, Johnie Watsonie — powiedział Sherlock i zabrzmiało to tak ostatecznie, tak bardzo jak koniec czegoś dobrego. John przełknął ślinę, czując nisko w gardle gęsty wstyd. Więcej już nie rozmawiali.


	3. Wszystkiego najszczęśliwszego

Kraniec Lewis ( _the Butt of Lewis_ ) był najdalej na północ wysuniętym punktem wyspy i to tam wybierali się dzisiaj. Żeby się tam dostać, mieli pojechać na północny zachód drogą A 857, a potem zjechać na północny wschód; później zamierzali wrócić do miasta, po czym pojechać drogą A 858 na zachód w stronę środkowej części wyspy i kromlechu znanego jako Callanish Standing Stones.

— Wyspiarska infrastruktura — stwierdził ze wzgardą Mycroft, elegancko unikając zderzenia z owcą, która uznała, że musi sobie odpocząć na środku szosy i niech diabli wezmą samochody. — I tak nie ma dokąd dojść ani dojechać, no chyba że naokoło, tak żeby droga zabrała cały dzień i żeby człowiek mógł po drodze porozmawiać o niczym z każdym sąsiadem.

— Ty pewnie wiesz, jakie by można wprowadzić do tego poprawki — powiedziała Mamuś.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Mycroft z pogardliwym prychnięciem.

— I pewnie uważasz, że ci ludzie, którzy tu mieszkają, powinni być ci wdzięczni, że lepiej od nich rozumiesz, jak powinien wyglądać ich dom, w którym jesteś gościem.

Mycroft zamknął się w sobie i John zobaczył, jak na twarz Mamuś wychodzi pogodny uśmiech. Kobieta odwróciła się i wyjrzała przez okno na wielkie, ostre skały, które wyrastały po obu stronach drogi. Z tyłu sprawy wyglądały tak, że Sherlock siedział wtulony w drzwi, tak daleko od Johna, jak mógł, wczytując się w mapę i udając, że Johna wcale tam nie ma.

— Co to są te takie jakby pi? — zapytał. Wężowym ruchem wpakował się między przednie siedzenia i postukał w mapę obok głowy Mamuś. — Widzisz? „Clach an Truiseil”. pi. „Steinacleit”. pi. „ Dun Borve”. pi. „Dun Eistein”. pi.

— To gaelicki, kochanie, nie niemiecki. Nie mów tak… twardo.

— Mamuś.

— To nie jest pi, Sherlock — powiedział John. — To jest na tej mapie oznaczenie menhirów i dolmenów. Na całej Lewis są stojące głazy. Wiesz, tu po lewej jest cała legenda. Czy ty… skasowałeś kiedyś, jak się czyta mapy?

Sherlock obrócił głowę i wlepił w niego wzrok, jakby go w ogóle nie poznawał.

— To prawda — potwierdziła Mamuś. — Dzisiaj obejrzymy sobie te w Callanish; cudownie, prawda? Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć ten krąg.

— Co to są menhiry i dolmeny? — zapytał Sherlock. Mycroft jęknął, a Mamuś westchnęła.

— Jezu, Sherlock, skasowałeś menhiry i dolmeny? — spytał John.

— Jak coś jest nieprzydatne i tylko zajmuje mi w mózgu cenne miejsce, to to kasuję, i nie patrz tak na mnie — rzucił ostro Sherlock. Odebrał mapę i poskładał ją szybkimi, gwałtownymi ruchami.

— No ale… Stonehenge? To ci nic nie mówi? To nawet nie jest tak daleko od Londynu.

— To brzmi jak nazwa jakiegoś idiotycznego zespołu rockowego z lat osiemdziesiątych.

— Zwiedzaliśmy Stonehenge, John, kiedy był mały — powiedziała Mamuś. — Dzieci mogły wtedy chodzić po całym terenie i żaden głupi pracownik ośrodka dla zwiedzających na nie nie krzyczał. Och, wyślę ci zdjęcia, są przeurocze. Udawał smoka, pamiętasz, Mycroft? Miał wtedy taką fazę, że fascynował się królem Arturem.

— I to są po prostu głazy? I sobie stoją? — zapytał sarkastycznie Sherlock. — Co jest w nich takiego wspaniałego, że wszystkie są zaznaczone na tej mapie?

— Wiele menhirów waży po kilka, kilkanaście i więcej ton, Sherlock — powiedział Mycroft. Palce mu zbielały na kierownicy, a mówił tak, jakby miał zaciśnięte zęby. — Postawiono je tysiące lat temu i nikt nie wie, jak. Czy to ci wystarczy? Czy to spełnia twoje standardy kartograficzne i te dotyczące tego, co inni ludzie powinni uważać za interesujące?

— I ty to mówisz, ty protekcjonalny napletku?

— Mamuś się zachłysnęła, a Johnowi wyrwało się warkliwe „Sherlock!”

— Oj, no co? — zapytał Sherlock. — Nie wolno mi się zachowywać tak, jak jego zdaniem wolno jemu? W życiu nie spotkałem drugiego takiego wrednego hipokryty i sprawia mi to ból, prawdziwy _ból_ , że muszę przebywać w jego towarzystwie, a wy zachowujecie się tak, jakbym był mu winien znoszenie tych absolutnych ekskrementów, które on nazywa konwersacją. Mówię prawdę i wszyscy uważaj że jestem straszny i gorszący. Kłamię, to samo. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Mamuś? John? Czego wszyscy ode mnie chcą?

— Och, Sherlock — powiedziała Mamuś i John z przerażeniem usłyszał w jej głosie coś mokrego: sugestię łez.

— Patrz, co zrobiłeś! — warknął Mycroft.

— Przestańcie! — zawołał John. — Po prostu… po prostu przestańcie. Boże. Obaj natychmiast przeproście waszą mamę – ale _szczerze_ – albo przysięgam, że zwiążę was razem i zostawię na poboczu, żeby was uratowali owczarze.

— Ja nic nie zrobiłem źle! — zaprotestował Sherlock.

— Wszytko zrobiłeś źle! — stwierdził Mycroft.

— Co powiecie na taką wersję, że obaj jesteście sukinsyny bez serca? — zaproponował John. — Sherlock, nikt nic od ciebie nie chce poza odrobiną taktu; Mycroft, ani się waż narzekać, że Sherlock jest dupek i się wywyższa, bo uczył się tego od ciebie, i na litość Boską, to nie jest żaden problem, że Sherlock skasował menhiry, bo to znaczy, że teraz będziemy mogli popatrzeć, jak je pierwszy raz widzi, i już nie mogę się tego doczekać, więc dorośnijcie, do jasnej cholery, i zachowujcie się jak cywilizowani ludzie!

Cisza, która zapadła w samochodzie, aż dzwoniła w uszach. W końcu John przybrał ton kapitana Watsona i strasznie cicho powiedział:

—  _Czekam_.

— Przyjmij moje przeprosiny, Mamuś — powiedział cicho Mycroft.

— Przepraszam, Mamuś — zawtórował mu Sherlock. Mamuś wychyliła się do tyłu między siedzeniami i poklepała go po kolanie. Mycroft jeszcze mocniej zacisnął ręce na kierownicy.

Reszta podróży upłynęła w przytłaczającym milczeniu. Kiedy dojechali do czerwonej latarni morskiej na Krańcu Lewis, John wysiadł z wozu, przemaszerował po trawie i wyszedł prosto w pas skał między lądem a morzem. Trzydzieści metrów niżej fale roztrzaskiwały się o urwisko. Usłyszał, jak gdzieś dalej Mycroft mówi „Mamuś, to jest niebezpieczne!”. ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi i niedługo później ktoś stanął obok niego. Obejrzał się i obok siebie na skraju przepaści zobaczył Mamuś, wpatrzoną w błękitną kipiel.

— Chciałbyś poznać zasadniczą różnicę między moimi dziećmi, John? — zapytała.

John pokręcił głową – nie żeby powiedzieć jej „nie”. tylko żeby wyrazić dezorientację i bezradność, które czuł.

— Mycroft pragnie kontroli, władzy — powiedziała Mamuś. — Manipuluje wszystkim, nawet zupełnymi drobiazgami. Na przykład przechytrzy cię i wmanewruje w zjedzenie czegoś konkretnego na śniadanie, jeżeli uzna, że to właśnie powinieneś zjeść. I nic nie będzie z tego miał poza tą satysfakcją, że mu się to udało. Zawsze taki był.

Sherlock jest mniej skomplikowany, John. Od chwili narodzin chciał tylko jednego: wiedzieć wszystko. Pewnego dnia – może miał wtedy, och, z osiem lat – zrozumiał, że nigdy tego nie osiągnie. Chyba nigdy tak do końca nie doszedł po tym rozczarowaniu do siebie.

Profil Mamuś był złagodzony przez wiek, ale John widział w jej ustach i oczach Sherlocka, w jej nosie i wysokim czole Mycrofta. Tak jakby wszystkie jej rysy należały do nich dwóch i nic nie zostało dla niej samej.

— Widzisz, John, Sherlock jest mój — ciągnęła. — Mycroft… od początku należy do świata. Ale Sherlock jest mój. Mycroft ma o to żal, bo wydaje mu się, że faworyzuję Sherlocka; Sherlock zazdrości mu względnej wolności ode mnie.

— Sherlock cię kocha — powiedział bez wahania John i Mamuś obrzuciła go szybkim spojrzeniem, chociaż nie obróciła głowy. Popatrzyła z powrotem w horyzont i przechyliła głowę do góry, żeby odetchnąć głęboko.

— To prawda — przyznała — ale mówisz to tak, jakby miłość była nieskomplikowana, prosta. — Obróciła na niego oczy, w tej chwili zielone jak morze, i poczuł się odsłonięty i nagi. — Czy to tak ma się sprawa między wami dwoma?

Johnowi oddech uwiązł w piersi. W życiu nie opisałby swojej relacji z Sherlockiem słowem „nieskomplikowana”. ale przecież było w niej i coś prostego. Zabił dla Sherlocka człowieka w dzień po tym, jak się poznali, i zrobił to bez wahania. W tamtej chwili podjął pewną decyzję – decyzję, żeby związać swoje życie z życiem Sherlocka. Ani razu nie przyszło mu do głowy obejrzeć się za siebie czy tej decyzji pożałować. Nawet marudny, cuchnący czy przeprowadzający na nim eksperymenty, Sherlock Holmes był Gwiazdą Polarną jego nieba i podążanie za nim było najprostszą rzeczą na świecie.

— Nie — powiedział i odchrząknął. — Ale warto.

Uśmiech Mamuś był nieznaczny, krzywy, znajomy. Sherlock był najwyżej dwanaście metrów od nich na jakiejś innej skale, ale na widok tego uśmiechu John strasznie za nim zatęsknił. Mamuś poklepała go po ramieniu.

— No, idź, mój drogi — powiedziała.

John szedł po skalnych występach, aż dotarł do miejsca, gdzie stał Sherlock. Ten nie dał po sobie poznać, że go zauważył, ale John zebrał się na całą swoją odwagę i podszedł na tyle blisko, żeby móc od tyłu oprzeć czoło na jego ramieniu. Sherlock drgnął, ale go nie odepchnął.

— Przepraszam — powiedział John.

— To nie twoja wina, że Mycroft jest zakażoną cewką moczową.

John parsknął i pomyślał, że będzie musiał założyć zeszyt z wyzwiskami, którymi Sherlock obrzuca Mycrofta. Zaryzykował i lekko oparł ręce na biodrach Sherlocka, który zesztywniał.

— Nie za to — wyjaśnił John.

— Och.

— No.

— Cóż; nic się nie stało.

John zrobił wydech; czuł się oczyszczony przez to słone powietrze.

— Podoba mi się tutaj — powiedział. — I cieszę się, że jestem tu z tobą, i z twoją mamą, i nawet z Mycroftem, kiedy nie otwiera buzi.

— Hmmf. Gdybyś nie pojechał, rzuciłbym się teraz z tej skały.

John objął Sherlocka w wąskim torsie i ścisnął dość mocno, żeby wycisnąć mu powietrze z płuc.

— Nie mów tak — powiedział. — Nigdy tak nie mów.

— John, nie mówiłem poważnie. Nie mówiłem poważnie, przepraszam.

John pokiwał głową, ale go nie puścił. Sherlock przykrył rękami dłonie Johna na swoim brzuchu.

— Podobają mi się te skały — powiedział w końcu. John uśmiechnął się w jego marynarkę.

— Wiem.

— I podoba mi się, że Mycroft ma lęk wysokości.

— Sherlock.

— Nieładnie?

— Nie… nawet w porządku. Ale uważaj, żeby wasza mama nie usłyszała.

***

Sherlock oświadczył, że wioska kamiennych chatek przy A 858 to „Nuda!”. i kiedy wszyscy inni byli zajęci, skorzystał z okazji i przejął kierownicę.

— John siedzi z przodu! — powiedział, kiedy John, Mycroft i Mamuś wrócili na parking.

— Oj, _Sherlock_ — powiedział Mycroft, ale kiedy Mamuś nie okazała żadnego niezadowolenia, usiadł posłusznie za fotelem pasażera.

— Wiesz, pewnie dowiedziałbyś się tam czegoś nowego — powiedział John. — Bardzo ciekawe te chatki.

— John, one są zrobione z kamienia i słomy. Do lat siedemdziesiątych mieszkali w nich ludzie. _Bez kanalizacji_.

— Tak i to jest ciekawe.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami, wyjechał na szosę i ruszył na południe.

— Następny jest broch Dun Carloway, kochanie — powiedziała Mamuś. — Nie miń go tylko dlatego, że ci się nie spodoba.

— Na broch można się _wspiąć_ — zauważył Sherlock. — To znacznie lepsze od buszowania po hobbicich norach.

John zagapił się na niego z otwartą buzią.

— Ty czytałeś _Hobbita_? — zapytał słabym głosem. — I go nie skasowałeś?

— Czytałam mu _Hobbita_ , kiedy był bardzo mały — powiedziała Mamuś. — Bardzo mu się podobało. Był przekonany, że to prawdziwa historia osadzona w średniowiecznej Anglii.

— Mamuś!

— Ćśśś, kochanie, John jest oczarowany.

— Trochę rzeczywiście jestem.

Sherlock zrobił nadąsaną minę, ale John widział, że to na pokaz.

Zanim John zdążył zacząć porządnie podziwiać mijane krajobrazy, byli przy brochu i Sherlock mówił, że musi wejść na górę.

Broch Dun Carloway był okrągłą budowlą, kamienną, ale postawioną bez użycia zaprawy murarskiej, dawną twierdzą; kiedy pod niego podjeżdżali, rysował się na tle nieba surową sylwetką. Szczyt się rozsypał, ale to, co zostało, wyrastało dumnie i wysoko z wierzchołka wzgórza. Jak tylko zaparkowali, Sherlock był na stoku i płaszcz za nim łopotał, podczas gdy John nie dotarł jeszcze nawet do postawionego u stóp ścieżki na górę maleńkiego punktu informacyjnego. John wszedł do środka i wcisnął dziesiątkę do puszki na darowizny, na wypadek jakby Sherlock zrobił coś strasznego, na przykład ukradł kawałek brochu.

Przeszedł przez dość paskudną animatroniczną ekspozycję na temat brochu, która pokazywała, jak mogło wyglądać życie codzienne dawnych mieszkańców. Po jej drugiej stronie był sklepik z czapkami i magnesami. John uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do znudzonej sprzedawczyni, wyszedł i zaczął się mozolnie wspinać na pagórek.

Mamuś robiła zdjęcie stojącemu pod południową ścianą Mycroftowi.

— Mycroft, wyglądasz, jakbyś ssał cytrynę! Co to za mina? — zawołała.

— Taką już mam twarz!

— Nie jesteś na to za dobry, Mycrofcie Holmesie! Uśmiechnij się, ale już!

Przechodząc, John ścisnął ją za ramię. Obszedł budowlę dookoła, do wejścia, które było w ścianie północno-zachodniej, i zobaczył, jak Sherlock powoli, z rozmysłem wspina się jak po schodach po kamiennym murze. Który ostatecznie zrobiony był z suchych, tylko dobrze dopasowanych kamieni. Był w połowie drogi na górę i przez to niebezpieczne położenie John zaczął się robić nerwowy. Broch nie miał dachu, ale dalej miał łuk drzwi i żeby przez niego przejść, John musiał schylić głowę.

— Nie idź już wyżej, Sherlock.

Sherlock przestał się wspinać i z wysoka utkwił w Johnie ten swój wzrok jak brzytwa.

Skały na Krańcu Lewis ci nie przeszkadzały — powiedział. — A były dużo wyższe i dużo wyższe było prawdopodobieństwo zgonu, w razie gdyby ktoś spadł.

— No tak, ale skały na Krańcu Lewis nie były wątpliwej konstrukcji i nie groziło im usunięcie się do morza.

Wtedy Sherlock po prostu wyciągnął rękę i Johnowi z całą siłą przypominało się, jak już kiedyś wyciągał do Sherlocka rękę z dołu. Serce potknęło mu się w biegu, ale Sherlock patrzył przytomnie i nie zbierało mu się na płacz, a tylko chciał, żeby John był przy nim. John przełknął i odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając serce, po czym zaczął włazić na broch.

Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie stał Sherlock; wiatr był tu już dość silny, żeby zburzyć mu fryzurę.

— Nie bój się John — powiedział. — Ci Szkoci z epoki żelaza byli całkiem przyzwoitymi budowniczymi.

— Tu i tam trafiłem na luźny kamień — odpowiedział John. Sherlock tylko uniósł w półuśmiechu jeden kącik ust.

— To nie nastąp na żaden, to nic nam nie będzie.

Weszli na szczyt, skąd był widok na całe mile wokół. John widział tylko wrzos, trawę i połyskujący błękit jeziora.

— Halo, Mamuś — zawołał na wietrze Sherlock. W dole, na trawie, Mamuś cofnęła się trochę, żeby nic jej nie zasłaniało, i podniosła do oka aparat.

— Obejmij Johna! — poprosiła.

Sherlock fuknął.

— Nienawidzę pozowanych zdjęć! — krzyknął, ale i tak objął Johna za ramiona i uczciwie postarał się powyglądać zabójczo przystojnie. John objął go ręką w pasie, uśmiechnął się i zabrał rękę, kiedy Mamuś skończyła. Odwrócił się plecami do rozpostartych przed nim cudów przyrody Lewis, podniósł głowę i z podziwem popatrzył na twarz Sherlocka.

— Co? — spytał Sherlock i John wykrył nadciągające naburmuszenie.

— Nic — odparł. — Po prostu… jesteś dobrym synem. Jak się tak wszystko weźmie pod uwagę.

Przez chwilę stali tak na górze, wiatr bił Sherlocka po twarzy jego własnymi włosami, wszędzie wokół nich natura roztaczała swój olśniewający przepych, a John widział tylko głębię tego nienazwanego koloru w oczach Sherlocka.

Po czym usłyszał:

— Zrzućmy Mycroftowi na głowę kamień.

— Sherlock! — John nie potrafił ukryć śmiechu. Śmiech Sherlocka – takie niskie dudnienie jak daleki grzmot – okręcił mu się wokół podstawy kręgosłupa.

— Taki mały — wyjaśnił Sherlock. — Tylko kamyk.

— Ćśśś, bo się udławię i umrę, ćśśś.

Sherlock wziął do ręki między kciuk a palec wskazujący okruch brochu i przechylił się przez krawędź muru, pozostałe palce wystawiając do góry jak jakiś pijący w pałacu herbatkę delikates.

— Ani się waż! — John próbował pohamować chichot. Uśmiech Sherlocka był szeroki i krzywy i rozciągał mu twarz w karykaturę jej samej. Był bardziej ujmujący, niż być powinien. Był szczery.

Sherlock strzepnął palcami i posłał kamyk po łuku, tak że wylądował w przyzwoitej odległości od Mycrofta. Mamuś obeszła broch dookoła, zapewne chcąc wejść do środka, ale Mycroft został tam, gdzie był, lustrując wzrokiem wszystko wokół.

— Stąd widok jest dużo lepszy — zawołał z góry Sherlock.

— Tak, dziękuję — odpowiedział Mycroft, ale nie ruszył tyłka. Sherlock i John obaj przewrócili oczami, każdy pod adresem tego drugiego.

John oparł się bokiem o Sherlocka i poczuł, jak ten też się o niego opiera. Wrażenie było przyjemne: wrażenie ciepła i czegoś solidnego. Tym bardziej przyjemne, że wiatr szczypał Johna w uszy, a Sherlockowi zaczerwienił się od niego czubek nosa.

— Nie wiem, czy moje włosy wrócą kiedyś do dawnego stanu, John.

— Nie przejmuj się, kochanie, przywrócimy je do życia najbardziej wymuskanymi odżywkami, jakie mają w Harrodsie.

— Oj, cicho tam — powiedział Sherlock, łagodnie, czule. Wsunął dłoń w dłoń Johna, a ten się nie sprzeciwił.

***

Sherlock zauważył menhiry przy Callanish, kiedy mieli jeszcze daleko do parkingu, i zupełnie mu odbiło. Nagle przykleił się do szyby i zaczął strzelać pytaniami jak karabin maszynowy. John nie nadążał.

— Co one tam robią? Z czego są zrobione? Czy to jest dokładny okrąg? Czy to jest kalendarz? Czy coś się tam dzieje ze światłem w przesilenie? Jak głęboko siedzą w ziemi? Ile ważą? Kto je tam postawił? Kiedy? Po co? Czy którychś brakuje?

— Sherlock, staram się prowadzić, na miłość Boską! — powiedział Mycroft.

John miał ochotę złapać Sherlocka za kołnierz, żeby ten od razu nie otworzył drzwi, nie wyturlał się z auta i nie pobiegł w stronę kromlechu. Ostatecznie zadowolił się złapaniem go za rękaw.

— Minuta, Sherlock — powiedział. — Pewnie nawet mniej.

Sherlock wydał marudny, niecierpliwy odgłos. Na parkingu dla zwiedzających nie było innych samochodów, a w punkcie turystycznym zastali tylko dwóch pracowników: za sterami sklepiku z pamiątkami stał jakiś rencista, a sąsiadującej z nim knajpce sprzątał pechowiec w typie profesora literatury angielskiej. Teraz, kiedy John się nad tym zastanowił, uświadomił sobie, że przy brochu było tak samo.

— Mycroft — zapytał — czy ty coś zrobiłeś, żeby nie było tu nikogo innego?

Mycroft zadarł nos, wygładził na sobie koszulę i zaszczycił Johna miną wybitnie arystokratycznego niesmaku.

— Mówiliśmy ci, John — powiedział afektowanym tonem. — Mamuś nie lubi tłumów.

— Dobry z ciebie chłopiec — powiedziała Mamuś i wzięła go pod rękę.

Sherlock zniknął, wychodząc tylnymi drzwiami ze sklepu. Kiedy John wyszedł na dwór, Sherlock przeskakiwał już przez bramkę na stoku w połowie drogi do głazów. John podziwiał je przez chwilę; tymczasem Sherlock popędził obejrzeć je z bliska, wysokie i dumne wśród trawy i torfu. Główny element układu stanowiło trzynaście podłużnych bloków ustawionych na sztorc w kręgu. _Elfie kręgi_ , pomyślał John. Kiedy był dzieckiem, a świat wydawał mu się wrogi i niebezpieczny, marzył czasem, że przyjdą go zabrać elfy. Nigdy nie przyszły, ale wygląd tych kamieni, zmurszałych i upstrzonych mchem, i tak budził w nim zachwyt. Patrząc na nie, rozumiał, czemu opowieści i magii i o Pięknym Plemieniu nie przestają krążyć. Te kamienie i te historie przetrwały upadek imperiów. Nie wątpił, że w przyszłości też tak będzie, i szanował to.

Sherlock namierzył najwyższy menhir, około pięciometrowej wysokości głaz pośrodku kręgu, i przywarł do niego, rozkładając szeroko ręce i przyciskając je do jego krzywizny, tak jakby przytulenie się do niego miało go ocalić przed odpadnięciem od powierzchni Ziemi.

— Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że nie próbujesz go przewrócić — powiedział John, podchodząc bliżej.

— Jak myślisz, John, ile to waży?

— Nie mam zamiaru zgadywać.

Sherlock sapnął.

— Zgadywane jest dla dzieci i idiotów, John! Dedukuj!

— Jezus Maria! To nie jest żadna foremna bryła, a ja nie wiem, co to za skała, ani jaką może mieć gęstość. Nie mam jak tego wydedukować, a co więcej, nie chcę tego robić. One są piękne, Sherlock, piękne i niesamowite. Chcę tylko na nie popatrzeć.

Nie odklejając się od kamienia, Sherlock łypnął na niego ponuro tym jednym okiem, które John widział.

— To do tego służą rzeczy piękne i niesamowite, tak?

— Oj, już przestań. — John zaplótł ręce na piersi. — Ty jesteś niesamowity, fantastyczny, genialny i _piękny_ , a już szczególnie między uszami. Więc dalej, mądralo, powiedz mi, ile to waży.

Sherlock zmienił się w wirujące wokół menhiru tornado płaszcza, włosów i szalika. Wodził opuszkami po całej jego powierzchni, sięgał najwyżej, jak umiał, tu stukał jednym palcem, tam przykładał ucho. John z przyjemnością obserwował go w jego żywiole; widok był równie wspaniały jak z Dun Carloway, Krańca Lewis czy Mostu Donikąd. Potem nagle Sherlock opadł na kolana, przytknął głowę do podstawy głazu i znieruchomiał. John zmarszczył brwi.

— Sherlock?

— Ćśśś.

A potem John zobaczył jak różowy czubek języka Sherlocka wysuwa mu się spomiędzy warg i dotyka kamiennego bloku. John miał ochotę się roześmiać. Miał ochotę jęknąć głośno. Miał ochotę uściskać Sherlocka tak mocno, że kości by mu zagrzechotały. Tylko Sherlock Holmes. John na nic by tego nie zamienił. Za sobą słyszał zbliżanie się kroków, a po chwili dołączyli do nich Mamuś i Mycroft.

Sherlock wstał z wielką gracją. Zupełnie nie było po nim widać, że przed chwilą czołgał się po ziemi, żeby sobie polizać kamień. Zawęził obszar swojej koncentracji do oczu Johna.

— Pięć i pół tony, przy czym margines błędu wynosi sześć procent — oświadczył. — Nie podoba mi się ten brak precyzji, ale nie mam jak ustalić, jak głęboko jest osadzony w ziemi. One mają jakieś cztery tysiące lat, wiesz?

— My też czytaliśmy tabliczkę, Sherlock — powiedział Mycroft, a John równocześnie z nim:

— Genialne. Niezwykłe.

— Jak oni to zrobili, John? — zapytał Sherlock ze zdumieniem w głosie. — Musieli być tacy sprytni. — Jego głos brzmiał tak młodo, że Johna coś zakłuło w okolicy serca.

John mógł tylko pokręcić głową. Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, podszedł blisko do Sherlocka i zauważył jeszcze ruch jego brwi, zanim stanął na palcach i pocałował go w kącik ust.

Usłyszał trzask aparatu fotograficznego i się cofnął. Sherlock rozchylił usta, popatrzył na niego – oczy nagle miał szeroko otwarte, okrągłe – i zamrugał. John odchrząknął.

— Chodź — powiedział. Wziął Sherlocka pod rękę i poprowadził go w stronę innego menhiru. — Oprowadź mnie.

***

Zjedli lunch w knajpce w punkcie turystycznym i wysłuchali wykładu Mamuś na temat wszystkich stojących głazów, które widziała, podróżując – od Kanady po Indonezję i wszędzie po drodze. Sherlock słuchał jak urzeczony. W drodze powrotnej do Stornoway nalegał, żeby zatrzymywali się przy każdym zaznaczonym na mapie stanowisku menhirów. Żadna formacja nie była taka duża i widowiskowa jak ta w Callanish – niektóre menhiry były wręcz niskie, samotne i do połowy zagłębione w bagnistym torfie – ale wszystkie tak samo go fascynowały.

Późnym popołudniem, kiedy zbliżali się do miasta, Mycroft powiedział:

— Mamuś, może byś tak teraz odpoczęła, a potem zawiozę cię na Tiumpan Head? Moglibyśmy dać Sherlockowi i Johnowi trochę czasu, żeby — skrzywił się lekko — _zajęli się sobą_.

Mamuś wydała dziwny, trochę piskliwy odgłos, obróciła się w fotelu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Johna.

— Oczywiście, mój drogi, oczywiście — powiedziała. — Nie hamujcie się ze względu na mnie.

John poczuł, jak palą go czubki uszu. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Sherlock wtrącił:

— Dziękujemy, Mamuś. Wiesz, John ma takie mieszczańskie maniery. — John trzepnął go w ucho, a Mamuś obrzuciła go rozczulonym spojrzeniem.

— Oh, kochanie, musicie ustalić datę. Kto wie, jak długo jeszcze z wami będę, a tak bardzo bym chciała tam być.

Sherlock zrobił oburzoną minę.

— Nie gadaj głupot! Nigdy się ciebie nie pozbędziemy.

W odpowiedzi Mamuś się uśmiechnęła, zagadkowo i dziwnie – nie było w tym uśmiechu ani radości, ani goryczy. Obróciła się z powrotem przodem do jazdy.

— Tik-tak, kochanie — powiedziała.

***

Jak tylko Mamuś i Mycroft wyszli, żeby pojechać na Tiumpan Head, Sherlock wyciągnął książkę kucharską z szafki nocnej Johna i zszedł z nią ciężkim krokiem na parter.

— Serio masz zamiar to robić w tych ciuchach? — zapytał John. — Co to jest, na litość Boską, Dolce & Gabbana?

— A niby w czym mam piec?

— No, w czymś, co nie kosztuje w przeliczeniu na czeki z pensją tyle, ile ja ważę. Choćby w tym ubraniu na plażę, w którym chodziłeś wczoraj. Na pewno przywiozłeś na zmianę.

— I kiedy będziemy na plaży, będę chodził w rzeczach na plażę — odpowiedział Sherlock, przyglądając się Johnowi jak Andersonowi na miejscu zbrodni. Pootwierał szafki i przekopał się przez ich zawartość, od czasu do czasu rzucając w stronę Johna niezbędnym składnikiem. John poukładał to wszystko na blacie: masło, jajka, wanilię, cukier, kakao i całą lawinę gorzkiej czekolady. Sherlock dalej trzaskał się po całej kuchni, wyciągając różne urządzenia, garnki i przybory. Kiedy skończył, wyciągnął skądś mocno paloną kawę i zaczął majstrować przy ekspresie.

— O, dzięki — powiedział John — nie obraziłbym się o kawę.

— To do przepisu — odparł Sherlock, nie podnosząc głowy.

John westchnął.

— No tak. I nie ma takiej możliwości, żebyś zrobił więcej, niż potrzeba do przepisu. — Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ale zaczął przekładać kawę łyżeczką do filtra z większą siłą, niż była niezbędna.

John postanowił się do niego nie zbliżać i pochylił się nad przepisem. Tort zdecydowanie zapowiadał się dekadencko. Pomyślał, że pomijając kwestie odmawiania sobie jedzenia i snu, Holmesowie to dekadencka brać, która wszystko musi mieć najlepsze, od skarpetek po odrzutowce. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest w tym miejsce dla niego, ale nagle wyobraził sobie wystawny, zbytkowny ślub: obsypaną liliami i storczykami alejkę w jakiejś wiejskiej posiadłości o idiotycznej nazwie, na jej końcu Sherlocka w garniturze od krawca, a obok niego rozpromienioną Mamuś ze łzami w oczach.

John zadrżał i się otrząsnął. Przez tę chwilę, kiedy on bujał w obłokach, Sherlock zdążył wszędzie rozsypać cukier i rozbić jajko na podłodze, chyba ani tego nie zauważając, ani tym bardziej się nie przejmując. John stłumił westchnienie, sięgnął po zmiotkę i rolkę ręcznika papierowego i wziął się do roboty.

— Sherlock — powiedział.

Usłyszał chrząknięcie.

— Sherlock, co my zrobimy?

— Co z czym zrobimy, John? Ja robię tort, ty nie musisz robić nic.

John, który właśnie na kolanach po Sherlocku sprzątał, prychnął. Wstając, pokręcił głową.

— Nie chodzi mi o tort. Chodzi mi o fakt, że twoja _przemiła_ mama oczekuje, że niedługo się pobierzemy, a ja jednak wolałbym jej nie łamać serca i ty też.

Sherlock pochylił się niżej, niż musiał, nad robotem kuchennym, do którego odmierzał właśnie kakao i wiórki czekoladowe.

— Sherlock, nie ignoruj mnie.

— Co chcesz usłyszeć, John? — zapytał wtedy Sherlock, głosem łamiącym się i ściszonym. Nie wstał, mówiąc zamiast tego prosto do swoich miarek. — Ostrzegałem cię, żebyś nie przyjeżdżał. Próbowałem cię przekupić, _błagałem_ cię. Czego się spodziewałeś, że poskaczemy sobie po wrzosowisku, porobimy do siebie nawzajem słodkie oczy, a potem będziesz mógł wrócić do realnego życia i nigdy więcej o mojej matce nie pomyśleć? Nie, John – to wszystko twoja robota. Ty podjąłeś tę decyzję.

John na chwilę zacisnął zęby.

— Sherlock, właśnie mi powiedziałeś, żebym podtrzymywał pozory, jak długo twoja mama będzie żyła. Więcej, już prawie zagoniłeś nas do kościoła. Masz za duże wymagania; nie na to się umawiałem.

Sherlock wyprostował plecy, ale nie obrócił się, a ramiona skulił do środka.

— To się rozstaniemy. Może za kilka miesięcy. Powiem, że w przyjaźni, i to dlatego dalej mieszkasz na Baker Street. Ona oczywiście już zawsze cię będzie w moim imieniu nienawidzić. Bo ja bym nie potrafił, John.

Johna nagle ścisnęło w gardle. Czuł się tak, jakby miał dwa różne życia, każde ze swoją własną wersją prawdy. W jednym był ukochanym Sherlocka, w drugim jego wiernym przyjacielem. A jednak kiedy ta pierwsza wizja zaczynała się giąć pod ciężarem własnej fałszywości, nie był pewny, czy ta druga wytrzyma katastrofę, która z tego wyniknie. Nie wiedział, czy to naprawdę dwa różne życia, czy po prostu współzależne wątki jednej opowieści, nad którą stracił kontrolę.

Sherlock wlał parującą kawę do robota, a potem sporą ilość do kubka, który przesunął na skraj blatu. John przełknął ślinę i po niego sięgnął.

— Dzięki — powiedział schrypniętym głosem.

Sherlock tylko pokręcił głową i zaczął wbijać jajka do miski.

— Co gdyby… słuchaj, co gdybyśmy jej po prostu powiedzieli, że postanowiliśmy nie brać ślubu? Że jest nam dobrze tak, jak jest, i nie chcemy tego zmieniać dla głupiego świstka?

— A jak znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę, John? — spytał Sherlock, mocując pokrywę robota. — Co kiedy zaczniesz o niej pisać na blogu albo postanowisz się z nią ożenić i wyprowadzić z Baker Street, gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie będzie, hmm? Co wtedy powiemy Mamuś? — Włączył urządzenie, szturchając je ze złością, i kuchnię wypełnił gęsty biały szum.

John miał ochotę wtulić twarz w kark Sherlocka i powiedzieć mu, że to się jeszcze nie stało i przypuszczalnie nigdy się nie stanie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, że on zawsze będzie u boku Sherlocka, że nic się nie musi zmieniać – i wiedział, że to by było kłamstwo. Już się wszystko zmieniło.

Nie zrobił tego, na co miał ochotę. Wyrzucił brudne papierowe ręczniki do kosza i wyszedł z domku tylnymi drzwiami.

***

Teren wokół domku nie był taki widowiskowy jak pewne inne części wyspy. Było to wrzosowisko, przeważnie płaskie i beżowe, nie zakłócane obecnością samochodów ani ludzi. John widział owcę albo trzy. No ale przecież nie poszedł na dwór, zostawiając Sherlocka i domek, żeby napstrykać zdjęć.

John dzisiaj Sherlocka pocałował. Tylko troszeczkę. Prawdę mówiąc, niespecjalnie go to martwiło. Ostatecznie nie przemycił języka, a przecież zdarzało mu się już w życiu dać facetowi buziaka w policzek czy zrobić coś w tym rodzaju. Ale im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej żałował, że jego przyjaźń z Sherlockiem nie obejmuje więcej dotykania się, takiego dotykania jak to, któremu oddawali się przez ostatnie dwa dni na użytek Mamuś. A im więcej myślał z kolei _o tym_ , tym bardziej nasuwało mu się, że jeszcze nigdy nie chciał czegoś takiego od nikogo, z kim tylko się przyjaźnił – ani od najlepszego kumpla z czasów szkolnych, ani od żadnego z chłopaków z wojska, z którymi łączyły go więzy i straszne, i cudowne, ani nawet od żadnej z kobiet, z którymi przyjaźnił się na studiach. W całej długiej Johnowej historii bycia sympatycznym człowiekiem, który łatwo się zaprzyjaźnia, nie było drugiej takiej przyjaźni jak ta z Sherlockiem. Do dziś John tego nie analizował. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Sherlock był niezwykłym człowiekiem i John wiedział o tym od chwili, kiedy wtedy w laboratorium u świętego Bartłomieja Sherlock otworzył usta. Czemu przyjaźń z nim nie miałaby być podobnie niezwykła?

Ale nagle przestało mu to wystarczać. Teraz, kiedy już zakosztował swobody dotykania Sherlocka – nielubieżnie, niegorsząco – okazało się, że chce czegoś więcej. Chciał móc klapnąć w 221 b na kanapę i mieć przyzwolenie na zaplątanie się w człowieka, który ją permanentnie zajmował. Chciał przeczesywać palcami włosy Sherlocka, kiedy będą go prowokowały tym, jak są lśniące i kręcone. Chciał wciągać głęboko do płuc jego zapach i wstrzymywać oddech. Pomyślał nawet, że może chciałby prześledzić wargami surowe rysy twarzy Sherlocka.

Wiatr się wzmagał. John ciaśniej owinął się kurtką i przyśpieszył kroku. Nie wyznaczył sobie żadnego celu marszu, ale chciał dojść do niego szybciej.

 _Dobra, Watson_ , pomyślał sobie. _Chwila prawdy._ Nie miał w głowie miejsca, teraz kiedy był sam na sam ze sobą, żeby się dłużej oszukiwać. Pomyślał, jak by to było się z Sherlockiem całować. Tak porządnie. Z językiem i może zapuszczając się rękami do nieprzyzwoitych miejsc.

Musiałby dać głowę do góry. Zdarzało mu się chodzić z kobietami wyższymi od niego, ale nigdy długo i nigdy aż _o tyle_ wyższymi. Byłaby sugestia zarostu, nieważne, jak gładko ogolony Sherlock zawsze chodził. Sherlock miałby biodra na innej wysokości niż on. Sherlock miałby większe w środku usta, jego trzymające twarz Johna dłonie też byłyby większe, język bardziej natarczywy. Nie byłoby żadnych piersi, w brzuch Johna wbijałby się twardy penis.

John wepchnął ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Fantazja w zasadzie nie spowodowała nagłej i niestosownej w miejscu publicznym erekcji, ale czuł we wnętrznościach ciepło, którego wcześniej w nich nie było.

_No dobra, czyli mógłbyś go pocałować i byłoby okej. To jeszcze nie znaczy, że on chce się z tobą całować._

To na pewno było prawdą. Na podstawie tego, co John wiedział, nie dało się wykluczyć, że cała ta afera z „chłopakiem ze studiów” zupełnie odebrała mu ochotę do takich uwikłań. W sumie Sherlock sam tak powiedział, i wtedy w ten pierwszy wieczór u Angela, i wczoraj wieczorem przed spaniem. A jednak. A jednak w tej kwestii był rozdźwięk między słowem a czynem. Sherlock uwielbiał nawijać, jacy to ludzie są głupi i nudni, i że miłość to sztuczka chemii mózgu, ale raz za razem pytał Johna o zdanie i zabiegał o jego komplementy, sabotował jego próby podrywania kobiet, a czasem, rzadko, nawet przełykał tę swoją gigantyczną, przygniatającą dumę i sam Johna za coś chwalił albo mówił mu, że ceni sobie jego towarzystwo. Sherlock nie zachowywał się tak w stosunku do nikogo innego. Ani Mycrofta, ani Lestrade’a, ani pani Hudson. John domyślał się, że najbardziej zbliża się do niego Mamuś, ale wydawało mu się, że pragnienie Sherlocka, żeby sprawiać jej przyjemność, jest o wiele mniej skomplikowane. Sherlock nie martwił się o uczucia Mamuś do niego. Sherlock nie był zazdrosny o względy, które Mamuś okazywała innym. Sherlock nie śledził ruchów Mamuś żarłocznym wzrokiem.

— Aj, szlag — mruknął John.

Teraz wszystko to wydawało mu się żałośnie śmieszne. _Oczywiste_ —no i czy to nie brzmiało dokładnie jak coś, co powiedziałby Sherlock Holmes, szyderczo i z wyższością? Ale Sherlock i John obaj dokonali już wyboru, a wybrali siebie nawzajem. John po prostu trochę wolno kojarzył. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Sherlock też nie zorientował się od razu – ale ledwo ta myśl przyszła mu do głowy, już wiedział, że to daremna nadzieja. Sherlock nie przeoczyłby własnych pragnień; zaobserwowałby je, zanalizował i schował gdzieś w mózgu, jednoznacznie podpisane. John zweryfikował tę nadzieję: miał nadzieję, że nie sprawia już Sherlockowi bólu od zbyt dawna.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Powinien niedługo zawrócić, żeby być w domu przed powrotem Mamuś i Mycrofta. Obrócił się, dostał po twarzy wiatrem i ruszył w drogę powrotną.

***

Kiedy John wśliznął się z powrotem do środka, w domku pachniało niebiańsko. Nie był pewny, czy nie wymknął mu się nieprzyzwoity odgłos.

— Sherlock? — zawołał.

Rozległ się taki odgłos, jakby po schodach zbiegało stado słoni, po czym w drzwiach pojawił się Sherlock, starając się wyglądać tak, jakby nigdy nic. Zdradzało go szybkie falowanie piersi pod świeżą popielatą koszulą, w którą się przebrał, też D & G.

— Nie wychodź tak bez słowa — rzucił ostro. — Nie mamy zasięgu, co by się stało, gdybym cię do czegoś potrzebował?

— A potrzebowałeś mnie? — Na widok krzywego grymasu Sherlocka Johnowi zaczął grozić kpiący uśmiech.

— Byłoby mi łatwiej wylać ciasto do formy!

— A jednak sobie poradziłeś; domyślam się, że wręcz świetnie. — Minął Sherlocka, przeszedł do salonu i odwiesił kurtkę. Sherlock deptał mu po piętach.

— Co gdyby Mamuś wróciła wcześniej? Co gdybym miał wypadek przy obsługiwaniu robota i odciął sobie kciuk? Co gdyby…

— Sherlock, jakie śliczne — powiedział John. Sherlock przykrył stół świeżutkim fioletowym lnianym obrusem. Tort – przepiękny, gładki i symetryczny – spoczywał na środku na eleganckiej porcelanie. Tort i patera udekorowane były wymyślnie plasterkami truskawek i esami-floresami ze skondensowanego mleka, a środek zaznaczony był jedną białą świeczką urodzinową.

— Tak, na cóż. Ty nie pomagałeś. — Sherlock założył ręce na piersi, a usta ułożyły mu się w idealną podkówkę niezadowolenia.

— Musiałem pomyśleć — powiedział John przepraszająco. Gestem wskazał Sherlockowe dzieło sztuki. — Zresztą sam popatrz – nawet dobrze, że mnie nie było. Przecież chyba gdybym tu był, ciasto by się z jednej strony zapadło, a z drugiej zapaliło.

— Nie — odparł Sherlock.

— Nie?

— Nie.

— No tak. — John podrapał się za uchem, przeniósł ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą i z powrotem. Sherlock tylko się na niego gapił, nawet nie mrugając. — Sherlock, słuchaj, ja…

— Ubiłem śmietanę — wypalił za głośno Sherlock. John z trzaskiem zamknął usta. — Jest w lodówce. A Mycroft powinien przywieźć kolację na wynos, przy czym Mamuś będzie nalegać, żebyśmy ją zjedli przed tortem, bo czasami jest taka właśnie nudna. Mamuś nie lubi amatorskiego śpiewania, więc nie będziemy jej zmuszać do słuchania żadnych potwornych, nieharmonijnych występów. Nie będzie też prezentów, chyba że ty jej coś przywiozłeś. Przywiozłeś jej coś?

— Yyy, nie. — Johnowi trochę się głupio zrobiło, że nic dla niej nie ma, ale zanim poznał Mamuś, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co mógłby chcieć dostać ktoś, kto wydał na świat Sherlocka i Mycrofta Holmesów. Właściwie to dalej tego nie wiedział. Był pewny, że co by to nie było, nie byłoby go na to stać. Jak dotąd planował dać jej spóźniony prezent po powrocie do Londynu, wybierając któreś ze zrobionych na wycieczce zdjęć i dając je do retuszu i oprawienia.

— Doskonale; wybrałbyś coś pospolitego.

— Sherlock. — John powiedział to głosem kapitana Watsona, co zawsze chyba jakoś na Sherlocka _działało_. I rzeczywiście, Sherlock rozchylił usta, wysunął koniuszek języka, zwilżył wargi.

— John, jej prezentem była ta wycieczka — powiedział. Stanął prosto i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w okolice lewego ucha Johna. — To teraz idź się przebrać w coś mniej… — Zamachał ręką i wydął usta. — Owsiankowego.

Strofując się w myślach, John ciężkim krokiem poszedł na górę. Sherlock raz na niego spojrzał i już wiedział. Domyślił się, powstrzymał jego słowotok i odesłał go na górę, żeby mu oszczędzić upokorzenia. Miło z jego strony, na taki sherlockowy sposób. Czego John się spodziewał? Że wyzna Sherlockowi, co czuje, a ten osunie mu się omdlały w ramiona? A potem co, pójdą do łóżka, gdzie John jakimś cudem będzie wiedział, jak się zachować w obliczu męskiej anatomii, po czym będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie, zaliczając różne krwawe przygody? John pokręcił głową. Lewis, menhiry, broch i morskie powietrze zrobiły z niego romantyka i fantastę, sprawiły, że pomylił Sherlocka z kimś zupełnie innym. John miał prawie czterdzieści lat i powinien zrozumieć, że nie przyjdą po niego nigdy żadne elfy.

Czy musiał być taki tępy?

Przebrał się w czystą parę prawie nierozjaśnianych dżinsów, granatową koszulę (od Marksa i Spencera, wielkie dzięki) i nieformalną szarą kamizelkę. W łazience upewnił się, że jego włosy nie wyglądają, jakby przegrał właśnie walkę z wściekłym hebrydzkim owczarkiem, opuścił ręce po bokach ciała, stanął prosto i popatrzył sobie w lustrze w oczy.

— Dość tego — powiedział. — Weź się w garść.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, zastał Sherlocka zwiniętego w kłębek na kanapie, jak czytał jedną z książek z regału.

— Dobra książka? — zapytał i usiadł w wygodnym fotelu na lewo od Sherlocka.

— Ten niedorzeczny zbiorek składa się z prawie samych harlekinów. Nie ma nawet przewodnika dla obserwatorów ptaków! No poważnie, John!

John parsknął.

— To co tam masz?

Sherlock przewrócił książkę i położył ją sobie na piersi, tak żeby John mógł przeczytać tytuł. Alistair MacLeod, _Wyspa_. Czytał już kiedyś MacLeoda – jego proza była surowa i subtelna, jak cicha woda: człowiek nie zauważał jej siły, póki go nie porwała.

— Fikcję — powiedział Sherlock z pogardą. — Kanadyjskie opowiadania, nawet nie o tej wyspie. I na co to komu? _Fikcja_.

— Och, no nie wiem. To jednak pobudza intelekt poprzez wystawienie go na działanie wielkiej literatury w języku angielskim i daje poczucie więzi między istotami ludzkimi niezależnie od czasu, miejsca, klasy społecznej i wyznania; do tego dochodzi ta świadomość, że chociaż fikcja zaciera fakty, to mówi prawdę?

Sherlock jedną ręką zatrzasnął książkę, ani na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Johna.

— A — powiedział. — To twoja ambicja literacka zerwała się z łańcucha i podgryza mnie w pięty? Nuda.

John zacisnął usta wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

— No, oszczędzę ci niepewności, John. — Oczy Sherlocka zwęziły się i zrobiły się ostre i błyszczące jak kawałki krzemienia. — Nie jesteś pisarzem. Fikcja ci się wymyka. Piszesz na blogu średniej jakości teksty dokumentalne o cudzym geniuszu. Gratulacje.

John pochlebiał sobie, że nawet jeden mięsień mu nie drgnął i nie wyjawił, jak bardzo go to zabolało.

Zmusił się do przybrania lekkiego tonu.

— To nie znaczy, że nie umiem docenić umiejętności innego autora — powiedział. Wyciągnął rękę, a Sherlock położył mu na niej książkę. — I kiedyś będę mógł odpowiedzieć na pilne pytanie na temat Wyspy Księcia Edwarda, podczas gdy ty będziesz wariacko szukał odpowiedzi w telefonie.

Sherlock otworzył usta, zapewne po to, żeby bez powodu powiedzieć coś miażdżącego, kiedy usłyszeli, jak ścieżką przez ogród idą Mycroft i Mamuś. Natychmiast obaj zerwali się na nogi.

— Będziemy krzyczeć „Niespodzianka”? — zapytał szeptem John.

— Boże, John, dlaczego ktoś miałby to robić?

— Ja tylko…

— Przestań się tak wiercić! Po prostu… wyglądaj miło czy coś.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Mamuś przestąpiła próg. Od razu się rozpromieniła.

— Och, _chłopcy_! — Obejrzała się na Mycrofta, który się do niej uśmiechnął.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Mamuś — powiedział. Mamuś go objęła, a on potknął się i zrobił zaskoczoną minę. Sztywnym gestem otoczył ją rękami, które miał pełne indyjskiego jedzenia z restauracji. John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu: im bardziej Mamuś całowała Mycrofta, tym bardziej on wyglądał jak ofiara wybuchu granatu. Sherlock posłał Johnowi z ukosa zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie.

— Moi kochani chłopcy — powiedziała Mamuś i puściła Mycrofta tylko po to, żeby zająć się z kolei Sherlockiem i Johnem. Mycroft zniknął w kuchni i usłyszeli pobrzękiwanie, kiedy wyjmował nakrycia. W końcu Mamuś się od nich oderwała i usiadła naprzeciw tortu, tylko po to, by odsunąć go na bok. — No, to chodźcie — powiedziała. — Obiecano nam, że od tego vindaloo człowiekowi język rozpływa się w ustach, i nie mogę się już doczekać.

Jedli kolację, od której rzeczywiście wszystko się rozpływało, taka była ostra, ale na szczęście mieli też indyjskie piwo, żeby temu zaradzić. Sherlock popijał je marudnie, póki John się nad nim nie zlitował i mu go nie zabrał. Mamuś opowiedziała im, co widziała na Tiumpan Head, i jak to było być dzieckiem w czasie wojny, i jak wplatała Sherlockowi wstążki we włosy, bo tak mu w nich było ślicznie. Zachwycony John poprosił o zdjęcia; Mycroft nawet się nie starał pohamować drwiącego uśmiechu, a Sherlock się naburmuszył.

— Cierpiałam, John, kiedy obcinałam mu włosy — powiedziała Mamuś z ręką na sercu. — _Straszliwie_.

— Dość często wyglądał jak dziewczynka z lasu — stwierdził Mycroft. — a co mu się w te włosy wplątywało, John, nie wyobrażasz sobie.

— Mycroft jest po prostu zazdrosny — powiedział Sherlock — bo ja mam powody do próżności, a on ma tylko… — Sherlock wydął kwaśno usta i machnął ręką w jego stronę. — To.

Mycroft przewrócił oczami.

— Błagam cię — powiedział. — Próżność to taka prostacka rzecz.

Sherlock nachylił się i głośno szepnął Johnowi do ucha:

— Powiedziane jak na brzydala przystało.

— Dobrze już, wystarczy tego — powiedziała ostro Mamuś. — Są moje urodziny i nie mam zamiaru spędzić ich, żałując, że nie wylosowałam na genetycznej loterii dwóch innych synów. Albo, jeszcze lepiej, córek.

Sherlock i Mycroft zamilkli, a ona mówiła dalej.

— Deser chciałabym zjeść na werandzie. Wczoraj było miło, prawda? I, John, koniecznie musisz nam opowiedzieć jakieś krępujące historyjki z twojego dzieciństwa. Sherlock i Mycroft umierają z upokorzenia; powinieneś zachować się po rycersku i wyrównać rachunek.

John zaśmiał się cicho.

— O, ja jestem prawdziwą kopalnią krępujących historyjek — zapewnił. Napotkał wzrok Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się na widok buntu, który tam zobaczył. — Bez obaw.

Usiedli na werandzie, raz jeszcze patrząc, jak ciemnieje wieczorny pomarańcz nieba. John założył swoją maskę opowiadacza i z myślą o czymś wesołym opowiedział Holmesom, jak jeździł różowym rowerem, który miał po Harry, i prał wszystkich chłopców z sąsiedztwa, którzy odważyli się go za to wyśmiewać. Opowiedział im, jak został przyłapany na trzymaniu pod łóżkiem kolorowych ogłoszeń damskiej bielizny i potem przez tydzień musiał wykonywać w domu obowiązki swoje i Harry, ale i tak nigdy nie powiedział mamie, że obciążające materiały były Harry, nie jego. Opowiedział im, jak Harry siłą zdjęła mu przy całej klasie spodnie, kiedy miał trzynaście lat i trochę wolno się rozwijał. Nie opowiedział im, jak jego ojciec, który za Thatcher nie miał pracy, wracał do domu pijany i godzinami opieprzał jego, Harry i ich matkę tylko po to, żeby mógł się poczuć trochę mniej bezsilny. Nie opowiedział im, jak Harry została przyłapana z ręką pod spódniczką koleżanki, a ich ojciec bił ją po twarzy, aż upadła na ziemię, a wtedy ją kopnął, ani jak w związku z tym w wieku lat piętnastu Harry przestała mieszkać z resztą Watsonów. Nie opowiedział im nic, z czego nie dało się wycisnąć śmiechu. Ale widząc, jak Sherlock i Mycroft patrzą na niego w gęstniejącym zmierzchu, zastanawiał się, czy i tak się nie zdradził.

***

Kiedy przyszła pora się kłaść, John usiadł na brzegu łóżka, żeby ściągnąć buty. Za jego plecami Sherlock rozpinał sobie koszulę.

— Mógłbym iść spać do tego pokoju, gdzie są piętrowe łóżka — powiedział Sherlock. John się obrócił i zapatrzył na niego z niedomkniętymi ustami.

— Co? Czemu?

— Mamuś nie przychodzi na górę — odparł Sherlock. — A zresztą tamte łóżka są dłuższe. Nie musimy już bardziej udawać. — Od pasa w górę był teraz nagi. Składał koszulę, nie patrząc na Johna.

— Sprawiłem ci wcześniej przykrość — powiedział John. — Przepraszam.

Sherlock zrobił pogardliwą minę.

— Bynajmniej, John.

— Jeśli chcesz iść tam spać, to okej. A jeśli Mamuś się dowie, to po prostu jej powiemy, że troszkę się pokłóciliśmy.

Sherlock kiwnął głową i zdjął pasek. John się odwrócił, zanim jego oczy zrobiły coś szalonego typu zatrzymania się na łagodnej krzywej Sherlockowego tyłka. Sherlock obszedł łóżko dookoła, żeby podejść do drzwi, i John, który siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Sherlock jest boso, a stopy ma całe obsypane pęcherzami.

— Ej, Sherlock, co ja ci mówiłem o tych butach? Na litość Boską, cały dzień chodzimy po trudnym terenie. Włoska skóra, no rzeczywiście.

Sherlock przystanął i popatrzył sobie z góry na stopy. Poruszył kościstymi palcami, wyginając je do góry. John westchnął.

— Siadaj i daj mi się nimi zająć — powiedział. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki po apteczkę. Postawił koło łóżka krzesło i gestem polecił Sherlockowi, żeby ten położył mu stopę na kolanach. — Boli? — zapytał.

— Teraz jest lepiej, jak już zdjąłem buty.

— Że przetłumaczę: „Tak, John, boli jakby mi ktoś przebijał ciało gorącymi nożami, nie kulałem cały dzień tylko dlatego, że jestem zarozumiały i uparty jak dziki osioł.”

Sherlock fuknął i splótł ręce na piersi.

— Nic mi nie było!

— Masz stopy rozgniecione na miazgę. Ohyda.

— To na nie nie patrz!

— Oj, cicho bądź. — John oczyścił rany na lewej stopie – jedno wielkie, ślimaczące się otarcie na ścięgnie Achillesa i drugie, mniejsze tuż za małym palcem – i posmarował je maścią odkażającą. Przykrył je kawałkami gazy i przymocował ją taśmą chirurgiczną. Powtórzył ten proces na prawej stopie, która miała cztery ranki: na ścięgnie Achillesa, na najmniejszym palcu, na zgięciu palucha i na grzbiecie stopy. Kiedy skończył, poklepał leżącą mu na klanach kościstą stopę na znak, że już, i Sherlock ją zabrał. — W porządku? — zapytał John.

Sherlock pierwszy raz od kolacji odszukał jego wzrok i raz kiwnął głową. John postanowił potraktować to jak takie Sherlockowe „dziękuję”.

— Nie będziesz w nich jutro chodził — zdecydował John. — I tak będziemy głównie jeździć, będą też plaże, więc po prostu założysz na opatrunki sandały i nie będziesz się katować.

Sherlock westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi, gdzie się zatrzymał.

— Dobranoc, John — powiedział.

— Dobranoc, Sherlock.

Sherlock cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. John poczuł się tak, jakby razem z nim z pokoju wyszło całe ciepło. Przełożył trochę bandaży z apteczki do swojej torby. Rozebrał się i zgasił światło. Łóżko obok niego dalej pachniało Sherlockiem. Wtulił tam twarz i spróbował zasnąć.


	4. Nieprawidłowa dedukcja

Rano Sherlock dostał napadu złości, kiedy się dowiedział, że w drodze na południowy kraniec Harris nie zboczą na zachód Lewis i nie zatrzymają się przy maleńkiej kropce opisanej „domostwa ulowe”.

— Sherlock, popatrz na mapę — powiedziała Mamuś. — Tam nawet nie prowadzi żadna droga, nie ma tam też w okolicy nic innego, co moglibyśmy chcieć zobaczyć.

— Nie chcecie zobaczyć, jak wygląda społeczeństwo doskonałe? — spytał Sherlock.

— Zapewniam cię, Sherlocku Holmesie, że w pobliżu mojego domu w Oxfordshire są pszczoły — odpowiedziała Mamuś, wyraźnie wymawiając wszystkie spółgłoski, i zabrzmiało to ostatecznie. Sherlock rozwalił się na tylnym siedzeniu, a John zapiął pas, żeby nie poklepać go po kolanie.

— Przejazd z Lewis na Harris to podobno jedna z najbardziej malowniczych, oferujących najwspanialsze przykłady piękna przyrody tras w Wielkiej Brytanii — powiedział Mycroft, zapinając pas w fotelu kierowcy. — A ty ich nie zobaczysz, bo będziesz się dąsał.

— Całe to piękno jest pięknem przyrody i całe jest takie samo — powiedział z jękiem Sherlock. — Umrę z przedawkowania przyrody.

Tym razem John nie dał rady się powstrzymać – wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął Sherlocka dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie przebiegał nerw strzałkowy wspólny, tuż pod kolanem. Sherlock pisnął i usiadł prosto. Wykrzywił się do Johna, który odpowiedział mu takim samym grymasem.

— Jakoś wytrzymasz — powiedział John.

Sherlock oparł głowę o szybę, aż stuknęło, i ruszyli.

Wyspy były nieduże i podróż nie trwała długo, chociaż kluczyli, żeby zobaczyć to i owo, popodziwiać kontrast gór i morza, porobić zdjęcia i zatrzymać się przy warsztatach, w których kobiety wyrabiały kapelusze, czapki, marynarki i torebki z przepięknego, produkowanego na Harris tweedu. W jednym z tych sklepików były nawet deerstalkery i John pomachał jednym do Sherlocka, który przewrócił oczami – ale John i tak zobaczył, jak z kącika ust wyziera mu maleńki uśmiech.

— Piesze wycieczki z lamami — powiedział Sherlock w samochodzie, kiedy Mamuś skończyła w pojedynkę spłacać hipoteki warsztatów tweedowych. Kupiła kilka kaszmirowych szali w barwach różnych tartanów klanowych i praktycznie nic z tweedu. Zanim doszli do samochodu, owinęła Johnowi szyję szalikiem, którego kratę współtworzyły granat i leśna zieleń.

— Och, Mamuś, naprawdę nie mógłbym — powiedział John, ale ona go uciszyła.

— John, to jest tartan Watsonów, choć jestem pewna, że sam to wiesz. Och, jak ci w nim ładnie. Jaki przystojny. Prawda, Sherlock, że przystojny?

— Piesze wycieczki z lamami, Mamuś — powiedział Sherlock i pokazał gwiazdkę na mapie niedaleko miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. Mamuś wyciągnęła drugi szalik, ten już w spokojniejszy tartan, w którym przeplatały się pasy jasnoniebieskie, beżowe i kremowe, i ułożyła go na szyi Sherlockowi.

— Nie jesteśmy wprawdzie z tych szkockich Holmesów, a zresztą i tak nie mieli tam tartanu Holmesów, ale to jest Stewart i bardzo ci pasuje do karnacji, oczu i włosów, kochanie.

— Mamuś…

— Nie będzie żadnych pieszych wycieczek z lamami, kochanie. Kazałam Mycroftowi to sprawdzić przed wyjazdem. Chyba już ich nie ma — mapa jest trochę nieaktualna.

— Och.

Mamuś przeszła do Mycrofta i wręczyła mu intensywny, zielony tartan w żółty wzór.

— MacArthur — powiedział Mycroft, pocierając kciukiem frędzle. — Dziękuję, Mamuś. — Wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła go za policzek. John wsiadł z tyłu.

Po lunchu wrócili do głównej drogi, A 859, i pojechali nią na południe wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża do Leverburgh, gdzie na obrzeżach wioski czekał na nich drugi domek. Ten był skromniejszy, wręcz trochę byle jaki, ale za to wychodził na zachód, na ocean i górę jednocześnie i John pomyślał, że może oglądając zachód słońca z tej werandy by się jednak popłakał.

— Ani słowa skargi, słyszysz mnie? — powiedział John, kiedy on i Sherlock weszli do przeznaczonego dla nich pokoju. Farba na ścianach miała kilkadziesiąt lat i obłaziła, cały pokój był krzywy, a łóżko znowu było za krótkie i wprawdzie dało się na nim zmieścić dwie osoby, ale było węższe niż w Stornoway. Mamuś i Mycroft byli w pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza, gdzie stały dwa zwykłe jednoosobowe łóżka, a między oboma sypialniami znajdowała się malutka łazienka. Na parterze było jedno pomieszczenie obejmujące kuchnię i salon, przy czym większą część „salonu” zajmował stojący na środku piecyk na drewno. Po obu jego stronach stały zapadające się kanapy w spalonym pomarańczu, a między nimi zdezelowany stolik. Domek miał pewnie ze sto albo więcej lat. John uważał, że jest uroczy.

— Ja nic nie mówiłem — powiedział Sherlock. Wepchnął swoją walizkę pod łóżko i klapnął na materac. Łóżko zaskrzypiało potężnie.

— O Boże. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzyma ciężar dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn — powiedział John. Sherlock lekko podskoczył; łóżko zapiszczało.

— Wytrzyma. — Puścił oko. — Tylko się do mnie w nocy nie dobieraj.

Johna zapiekła twarz. Nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby nie fakt, że John od jakiegoś czasu miał na ten właśnie temat Niestosowne Myśli. Świadomość, że Sherlock na pewno to wydedukuje, tylko pogarszała sprawę.

— Bardzo śmieszne — powiedział i też kopniakiem wepchnął swoją torbę pod łóżko. Usiadł w różowym, płytkim fotelu w kwiaty, który stał w kącie.

— To jaki mamy teraz plan? — zapytał.

— Mijaliśmy po drodze plaże ze skałami — powiedział Sherlock. — Pójdę je zdobyć.

John wyciągnął mapę i ją rozłożył. Na Harris było w porównaniu z Lewis mało do obejrzenia: same plaże i tu i tam jakiś menhir. Pomyślał, że może Mamuś będzie chciała zobaczyć ten kościół na południowym krańcu. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko plażom ze skałami. Boże dopomóż – nie miał nic przeciwko patrzeniu, jak Sherlock po tych skałach łazi.

— A… — John wskazał łóżko.

Sherlock zgubił gdzieś zadowoloną minę człowieka, któremu marzą się skały, i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Mogę spać na podłodze, jeżeli…

— Ej, nie. _Nie_. Jeśli to ci nie przeszkadza, że będziemy znowu spali w jednym łóżku, to mnie też nie. Będę się zachowywał jak prawdziwy dżentelmen.

Sherlock przeczesał sobie włosy ręką.

— Będziesz się… A, tak. Ja też.

Zamienili nieznaczne, smutne uśmiechy. John pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

— No dobra. — Klasnął rękami o uda i wstał. Czubkiem głowy prawie dosięgał tutaj do sufitu – Sherlock czuł się pewnie przygnieciony. — To tak: ja się trochę przejdę. Wiesz, na drugą stronę ulicy i wzdłuż zatoki. — A potem, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język, dodał: — Przyłączysz się?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tym swoim dziwnym, krzywym, _szczerym_ uśmiechem, pokiwał głową i założył sandały.

Kiedy już się przebrali i powiedzieli Mycroftowi i Mamuś, dokąd idą, zeszli nad wodę i szli plażą, aż patrząc w głąb lądu, przestali widzieć domy. Sherlock wygłaszał wykład na temat rodzajów skał i piasku, jakie można było spotkać na Lewis i Harris, o trasach wędrówek różnych zamieszkujących Hebrydy ptaków i że John powinien pomyśleć, czy by nie zacząć zabierać ubrań do krawca do indywidualnych przeróbek. Mówił z ekspresją, czasem używając rąk do pokazania lub podkreślenia czegoś, i John szedł obok niego, zadowolony, że może go po prostu oglądać w ruchu.

W końcu dotarli do skalistej zatoczki obrębionej miękką, białą plażą. O jakiś metr od brzegu z wody wystawała wielka odsłonięta skała. Jak tylko Sherlock ją zobaczył, wystrzelił jak z procy, zrzucając ubranie i ciskając je na piasek.

— John, no chodź!

— Musisz poczekać chwilę, aż _po tobie posprzątam_! — John schylił się po koszulę Sherlocka, potem metr dalej po jego spodnie, potem po sandały. Położył je daleko od linii wody, po czym sam zdjął ubranie i dał je koło rzeczy Sherlocka. Kiedy się obrócił, żeby tam podejść, Sherlock był już w połowie drogi na górę i właśnie się zastanawiał nad następnym ruchem. John wszedł do wody i zaczął się wspinać za nim, ignorując to, jak kamień ocierał mu podeszwy stóp, kolana, wnętrze dłoni. Kiedy weszli na szczyt, znaleźli się dwa metry nad wodą, a przed nimi ciągnęły się całe mile jaśniutkiej plaży, kontrastującej z ciemnoszarymi klifami i soczyście zieloną trawą. Woda była błękitnozielona i połyskiwała w późnopopołudniowym słońcu.

— Jezu, Sherlock.

— Prawda?

— Co się stało z przedawkowywaniem przyrody?

— Morza to nie dotyczy — powiedział Sherlock.

John podniósł głowę i na niego popatrzył. Kolor jego oczu idealnie zgadzał się z kolorem linii styku oceanu z niebem.

— Ty naprawdę chciałeś zostać piratem, zgadza się?

Sherlock skrzywił usta pół na pół w uśmiechu i grymasie.

— Mycroft znowu plotkował — zauważył.

— Podobała mi się ta myśl — powiedział John, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę widoku. — Tyci Sherlock w trójkątnym kapeluszu i z opaską na oku. Jak bierze jeńców, znajduje skarby. Wydawałeś mi się przez to… uroczy, zanim odkryłem, że naprawdę potrafisz taki być.

— Chciałem zobaczyć wszystko — powiedział Sherlock. — We wszystkich moich książkach tak właśnie się to robiło – wyruszając na morze. Szukając wiedzy i przygód, nie zważając na przeszkody. Jak miałem tego nie podziwiać, upychany w jednej garsonierze za drugą z pieprzonym _Mycroftem_ , podczas gdy Mamuś wykładała fizykę? Zabierała nas ze sobą przy każdej przeprowadzce, ale zupełnie nie przypominało to tego, o czym pisał Stevenson – zostawiania za sobą wszystkiego, co się znało, i odkrywania nowych światów, o których człowiek nigdy nawet nie śnił. Była tylko… kolejna garsoniera, następne miasto uniwersyteckie.

Realia dzieciństwa Sherlocka przekrzywiły się i naprostowały Johnowi w głowie. Czyli nie szkoła z internatem od siódmego roku życia, jak mógłby sobie wyobrazić jeszcze tydzień temu, tylko najlepsza możliwa edukacja pod okiem prywatnych nauczycieli, w towarzystwie wyłącznie brata, starszego o siedem lat i niepoznawalnego. Pomyślał, że to życie musiało być… puste, w najbardziej dosłownym sensie tego słowa. Zupełnie niepodobne do tego, jak dorastali on i Harry, bez przerwy włażąc sobie nawzajem na głowę i mając jedno drugiego serdecznie dość. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po kręgosłupie na myśl o tym, od jak dawna Sherlock jest sam.

— Nauczyłem się żeglowania z samych encyklopedii — powiedział Sherlock. — Nigdy nie miałem okazji wypróbować tych umiejętności na prawdziwym statku czy łodzi.

— Tego się chyba nie da zrobić porządnie, jeśli się tego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyło — stwierdził John. Podszedł bliżej do samej krawędzi skały i popatrzył na północ. — Ale wydaje mi się, że można pójść na kurs na Tamizie. Oczywiście na małych żaglówkach.

— Tamiza to nie morze, John. To nie to samo. Poza tym… _Tamiza_ , fuj.

— Sherlock?

— Hm?

— Popatrz tam; co to jest?

Sherlock stanął obok niego, żeby też spojrzeć na północ. Zmrużył oczy i westchnął z wrażenia.

— Jaskinie, John! Jaskinie! Musimy do nich wejść!

— Wyglądają na trochę trudno dostępne — zauważył John. — A woda musi tam sięgać do bioder.

— Phi. Jak ktoś ma biodra tam, gdzie powinien mieć kolana, to tak.

— Tak, dobra, jestem niski, wiem. Dałbyś temu spokój, leniwy się robisz.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z kpiną w oczach, zlazł ze skały i pobiegł plażą. John westchnął, zszedł ostrożnie na dół i pozbierał ich rzeczy, po czym ruszył za nim w stronę jaskiń.

Żeby się do nich dostać, rzeczywiście musiał jeszcze przedzierać się przez skały. Jaskinie okazały się wąskie, ale głębokie i niepołączone ze sobą. Zajrzał do trzech, zanim znalazł Sherlocka, który siedział w ciemności na niewielkiej kamiennej półce, majtając nogami w wodzie. Kiedy John podszedł bliżej, Sherlock podniósł głowę.

— Pełno tu pobrzeżek — uprzedził i John zwrócił uwagę, żeby ostrożnie stawiać stopy. — Domyślam się, że podczas przypływu te jaskinie są zalewane, a w czasie odpływu można by do nich wejść suchą nogą.

— Fajne są — powiedział John i usiadł obok Sherlocka. W ciasnej wnęce z konieczności przywarli bokiem jeden do drugiego. — Jak człowiek nie ma klaustrofobii.

— „Fajne” — powtórzył Sherlock. — Co za przeklęty przymiotnik. Nie, John, one są… idealne. — Zerknął na Johna i zaraz znowu odwrócił wzrok. — Popatrz. Woda jest taka czysta, że mógłbym ci policzyć włosy na palcach u nóg. A piasek jest biały i jedwabisty, a gnejs wygładzony przez miliony lat erozji, a pobrzeżki tak spokojnie zajmują się sobą, a słońce wpada do środka akurat tak i człowiek mógłby tu siedzieć i słuchać, jak fale biją o urwisko, i gdyby chciał, nikt by go nigdy nie zobaczył. Można być samemu, tylko ze swoimi myślami. — Sherlock się nachylił i przebiegł palcami po spokojnej powierzchni wody. — I osobą, w której towarzystwie chce się przebywać.

Johnowi serce tłukło się o żebra jak oszalałe. Sherlock na wpół ginął mu w mroku; był studium w ostrych kątach i natężeniu światła.

— Sherlock — szepnął John. — Sherlock podniósł głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć; był tak blisko, że John czuł na ustach jego oddech.

— Jeżeli tego nie chcesz, zostaw mnie teraz w tej jaskini samego. — Od niskiego tembru głosu Sherlocka u podstawy kręgosłupa zapalił się Johnowi jakiś ogień. John mógł tylko przełknąć.

Chociaż w jaskini panował chłód, od którego John miał już gęsią skórkę, kiedy Sherlock przycisnął usta do jego ust, John czuł tylko przeskok iskry – takie zbierające mu się na karku ciepło. Usta miał Sherlock miękkie i pełne jak gotowe do zerwania owoce, bardziej sprężyste, niż John śmiał sobie wyobrażać. Trącił wargami usta Johna, aż ten je otworzył, i przebiegł koniuszkiem języka po jego dolnej wardze, po czym chwycił ją obiema swoimi wargami. John jęknął i ujął go za tył głowy, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Sherlock z cichym jękiem ustąpił przed pożądaniem Johna i pocałunek zrobił się głębszy. Kiedy ich języki zetknęły się ze sobą, Sherlock podniósł ręce i wziął w nie szyję Johna. John wplótł dłonie w jego włosy. Sherlock smakował jak ocean.

Stracili poczucie czasu w tej jaskini, w przypływach i odpływach pocałunku, w niedalekim, dobiegającym z zewnątrz szumie morza. Kiedy się w końcu rozdzielili, John miał wzwód, a Sherlock dyszał, ale wstał chwiejnie i powiedział:

— Powinniśmy iść. Woda minęła już naszą półkę. — John spojrzał w dół i stwierdził, że jego erekcja ginie w tym, jak wybrzuszają mu się od wody kąpielówki. Taki był zaabsorbowany, że nawet nie zauważył przypływu.

— Jezu — mruknął. Sherlock raz obrzucił go wzrokiem – jak to zwykle on jednym ruchem oczu od stóp do głów – po czym przycisnął go do ściany jaskini i znów zaczął go całować. John zamiauczał pod tym naporem, nic nie mogąc na to poradzić, że fiut stoi mu i wciska się Sherlockowi w udo. Chwycił Sherlocka za włosy, odwzajemniając pocałunek z takim samym entuzjazmem.

Sherlock oderwał się od niego, chwycił go za przegub i wyciągnął z jaskini. Przedarli się przez pas skał. Fale miały większy impet niż wcześniej i więcej z nich miało grzywy. Kiedy zeszli na plażę, John pobiegł ratować przed przypływem ich ubranie. Oddał Sherlockowi jego rzeczy, a swoje otrzepał z piasku. Założył koszulkę i kurtkę, ale dał sobie spokój z dżinsami. Z powrotem ubrany, Sherlock wyglądał tak, jakby wszystko miał założone krzywo i mokre, a we włosach miał po jednej stronie głowy sterczącą pionowo plątaninę. John roześmiał się cicho na ten widok, a Sherlock po swojemu zrobił krzywą minę. Za bardzo przywykł do tego, że jest obiektem drwin, nie powodem do radości.

— Co?

— Nic. Słodki jesteś. Mam ochotę cię całować godzinami.

Mina Sherlocka przeszła w jakąś inną – młodą, zażenowaną i zadowoloną.

— Przeprowadziłem nieprawidłową dedukcję — powiedział. — W Stornoway. Dodałem do siebie wszystkie sygnały, jakie wysyłałeś, i wyszedł mi zły wynik. _Głupiec_.

— Ej, nie. — John niezwykle dojmująco zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie są już w jaskini, że mimo tego, jaka ta zatoczka jest odcięta od świata, są teraz na otwartej przestrzeni. — Nie jesteś głupi, co za bzdura.

— Myślałem, że dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że brzydzą cię moje awanse. Myślałem, że czujesz… wstręt. Złość.

John podszedł do niego blisko i zadarł głowę, żeby popatrzeć mu w oczy.

— I co, nie cieszysz się, że tym razem twoje dedukcje cię zmyliły?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z pewnym smutkiem.

— Cuda się zdarzają — przyznał. — Trzeba zawiadomić prasę.

John uśmiechnął się do niego, nie wiedząc, czy zaznał już kiedyś przed tą chwilą takiego szczęścia do szpiku kości.

— Wiesz, ja myślałem, że to ja cię uraziłem — powiedział.

— Para kretynów — podsumował ich Sherlock. — Wychodzi na to, że jednak jesteśmy zupełnie tacy sami jak wszyscy.

— Nie sądzę — powiedział John.

Wracali plażą, nie śpiesząc się, ocierając się jeden o drugiego dłońmi.

***

Kiedy wrócili do domku, Mycroft siedział sam na werandzie ze szklaneczką szkockiej. Raz na nich spojrzał i powiedział:

— Widzę, że należą wam się gratulacje z okazji usunięcia głów z dup i tym samym przejrzenia na oczy.

— Prześlemy ci nazwisko chirurga, z którego usług skorzystaliśmy, żebyś mógł się umówić na konsultację — zaproponował Sherlock, a John zacisnął usta, żeby się nie roześmiać. Sherlock zaczął iść po schodkach w stronę drzwi wejściowych, ale Mycroft prędko wyciągnął rękę i go powstrzymał.

— Mamuś myśli — powiedział. Sherlock cofnął się i odwrócił do drzwi plecami. Zrobił długi, powolny wydech.

— Ach.

Mycroft się nachylił, wyjął skądś jeszcze dwie szklaneczki i butelkę whisky _single malt_ nieznanej Johnowi marki Abhainn Dearg.

— Miejscowa — powiedział na widok Sherlockowej uniesionej brwi. — Robią ją na Lewis. — Nalał na dwa palce i podał szklankę Johnowi, a potem tylko kapkę i ta szklaneczka była dla Sherlocka.

— Oj, poważnie?

Mycroft westchnął dość ciężko, żeby zdmuchnąć liście z drzew, i nalał mu jeszcze na palec. John usiadł obok Mycrofta, a koło niego Sherlock. Przez dłuższą chwilę John smakował tylko każdy kolejny łyk whisky. Liczył bardzo rzadko przejeżdżające drogą auta. Trzy w dwadzieścia minut.

— No więc — zapytał, czując wokół siebie napięcie — o czym wasza mama tak myśli?

— O wszechświecie — odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Sherlock i Mycroft. John rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, czując, jak ulatuje z niego całe rozradowanie ostatnich godzin.

Po chwili Sherlock otworzył usta i odetchnął.

— W najogólniejszym sensie — doprecyzował. — Oczywiście jej dziedzina to fizyka stosowana, ale jest bardzo wrażliwym człowiekiem i – choć nie chce – ateistką. Prześladuje ją – prześladuje, John – pytanie, wokół którego teiści organizują całe swoje życie: jak czynić dobro w świecie pełnym bezsensownego zła? Nachodzi ją bez ostrzeżenia. Myśli wirują jej od tego, kręcą się w kółko, tak uparcie, że każdy by się od tego pochorował. Tak bardzo, że czasem traci kontakt ze wszystkim albo wpada w ogromny gniew. Teiści szukają pomocy u Boga, Mamuś – w nauce. I to… nie pomaga.

— Zabawne, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie daje satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi — stwierdził Mycroft.

— Obie są za wąskie, żeby objąć sobą cały wszechświat i całość ludzkiego cierpienia — powiedział Sherlock i zabrzmiało to tak, jakby recytował z pamięci.

— Tak mówi Mamuś — wyjaśnił Mycroft. — Nauka może nam pokazać, jak wszechświat się organizuje, ale nie może wyjaśnić, dlaczego akurat tak. A twarzy Boga Mamuś nie może odnaleźć, chociaż tego żałuje.

— Holmesowie od czasów Elżbiety byli zagorzałymi zwolennikami Kościoła Anglii — dodał Sherlock. — Była sama.

— Póki nie zjawiliśmy się my — zauważył Mycroft.

— Póki nie zjawiliśmy się my.

Mycroft opróżnił szklaneczkę i wstał.

— No dobrze. Wyglądacie… —Twarz wykrzywiła mu się w śmiesznym grymasie, który niczego tak nie przypominał jak obrażonego Sherlocka. — Znośnie. Poszukamy w miasteczku kolacji i weźmiemy coś na wynos dla Jej Wysokości na wypadek, jakby dzisiaj wieczorem coś jadła.

Znaleźli restaurację na tym samym nabrzeżu, z którego następnego dnia mieli płynąć na St Kildę. Nazwała się the Anchorage, miała widok na zatokę i z dumą oferowała świeże ryby owoce morza złowione w Cieśninie Harris. John zamówił małże, po czym odkrył, że dostał dwie sztuki, każdego wielkości swojej głowy, tak że ledwo dał radę dokończyć. Sherlock dłubał w rybie i podkradał Mycroftowi frytki z talerza z homarcami. Johnowi nie chciało się wierzyć, że bracia się nie zaczepiają. W sumie wieczór minął przyjemnie, chociaż odrobinę sztywno.

Kiedy Mycroft zamówił zapiekankę mięsną w cieście do zabrania dla Mamuś, John sięgnął po rachunek.

— Dajcie mi zapłacić — powiedział.

— John…

— Mycroft, płacisz na tym wyjeździe za wszystko na każdym kroku — zauważył John. — Pozwól, że tym razem ja postawię i ocalę jakieś resztki godności.

Mycroft zrobił zbolałą minę, jakby John wpychał mu pod paznokcie pędy bambusa, ale pozwolił mu zająć się rachunkiem.

— No weź — powiedział John i wsunął do książeczki swoją kartę kredytową.

— Dziękuję, John — powiedział Mycroft afektowanym tonem i posłał Sherlockowi znaczące spojrzenie.

— Ja mu podziękuję później — odparł Sherlock, wyginając wargi w przebiegłym uśmiechu. Mycroftowi skwaśniała mina i John zobaczył, że Sherlock ma z tego wielką przyjemność.

— Ależ ty jesteś podły — powiedział Sherlockowi, łagodząc te słowa uśmiechem.

— To część mojego uroku.

— Bynajmniej — nie zgodził się Mycroft.

John chciał się dowiedzieć, czy jeśli po powrocie do domku okaże się, że Mamuś dalej ma epizod myślenia. czeka ich całonocne wygnanie, ale nie było jak politycznie o to zapytać. Zamiast tego postanowił spróbować nie dopuścić do tego pojedynku obrażonych pawi, na który się zanosiło, i zapytał:

— To co, zawieziemy tę kolację Mamuś i wyprawimy się jeszcze raz? Widziałem, że na południowym krańcu wyspy jest jakiś zabytkowy kościół, jeśli to kogoś interesuje.

Spoczęły na nim dwie pary krytycznie patrzących oczu. No cóż. Przynajmniej przestało się zanosić na ich wersję barowej bijatyki.

— Nie chodzimy do kościołów, John — powiedział Mycroft.

— No chyba że śledztwo tego wymaga — dodał Sherlock.

— A. To przepraszam.

— Mamuś ich nie toleruje, chyba że chodzi o pogrzeb — ciągnął Mycroft.

— Pogrzeby Mamuś lubi.

— Pociesza ją myśl, że jest jakiś koniec.

— O mój Boże, przestańcie — poprosił John, szczypiąc się w grzbiet nosa. W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i nie powiedział im, że jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądali na braci tak bardzo jak w tej chwili. Nawet na bliźniaków. — Dobra, żadnych kościołów, dotarło. Po prostu sobie… obejrzymy zachód słońca.

***

Po powrocie do domku okazało się, że Mamuś skończyła już „myśleć”. jak na to mówili Mycroft i Sherlock, chociaż była bardziej przygaszona, niż John się przyzwyczaił. Przyjęła zapiekankę i pocałowała Johna w policzek, chociaż potem tylko ją szturchała widelcem, nie jedząc, skulona w rogu jednej z tych rozwalonych kanap, czytając książkę. Owszem, dołączyła do nich na werandzie, żeby podziwiać zachód słońca, ale tym razem nie rozmawiali. Kiedy niebo nabrało barw, to samo stało się z jego odbiciem w wodzie, a kiedy wyszły gwiazdy, one też błyszczały podwójnie.

— Jutro wcześnie wstajemy — powiedziała Mamuś, kiedy słońce zaszło. Zanim weszła do środka, ucałowała każdego z nich w czubek głowy. — Wyśpijcie się, chłopcy.

Posypały się za nią życzenia dobrej nocy. Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, a w pokoju na górze zapaliło się światło, Mycroft wstał, żeby do niej dołączyć.

— Tylko… zachowujcie się cicho — poprosił z irytacją w głosie.

— Ty się zachowuj cicho w łazience — odparował Sherlock i Mycroft wszedł do środka, przewracając oczami.

— Znam twoją tajemnicę, Sherlocku Holmesie.

Sherlockowi błysnęły oczy.

— O, naprawdę?

— Aha.

— No, to nie wstydź się, John.

— Kochasz swojego okropnego brata.

Sherlock zachłysnął się wdychanym powietrzem.

— A on kocha ciebie — ciągnął John.

— Cofnij to!

John tylko się śmiał i śmiał.

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie zmienić planów. A miałem zamiar cię dzisiaj w nocy totalnie zdeprawować.

— Ćśśś — powiedział John i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. Sherlock wydał mu w usta jakiś nieartykułowany odgłos i przysunął sobie bliżej jego krzesło. Śmiech wezbrał Johnowi w gardle, kiedy ich krzesła się ze sobą zderzyły, ale Sherlock szybko pozbawił go tchu i wsunął mu do ust czubek języka. Sherlock właśnie się odsuwał, kiedy John zamknął usta na idealnym wycięciu jego górnej wargi.

— John, potrafisz się cicho zachowywać? — szepnął.

— Boże, tak.

Na górze Sherlock chciał zostawić zapaloną lampkę nocną.

— Żeby cię dobrze widzieć — powiedział. Od całowania przeszli do rozbierania się, aż wreszcie Sherlock cofnął się o krok i zlustrował nagiego Johna jak jedno ze swoich miejsc zbrodni. John na ogół nie wstydził się swojego wyglądu, ale w tej chwili do bólu zdawał sobie sprawę z gwiaździstej blizny, którą miał w ramieniu, słabo zdefiniowanej klatki piersiowej, tłuszczyku na brzuchu i biodrach, krótkich nóg. Za to Sherlock cały był szczupły i kanciasty. Taki rozebrany Sherlock wydawał mu się nierealny, jakby uwolnił go z marmuru sam Michał Anioł, jakby John był jakąś nikczemną istotą niegodną go dotykać. John przełknął ślinę i stanął prosto – przecież to był tylko Sherlock. Sherlock, który w zeszłym tygodniu przeprowadził eksperyment, przy którym osmalił sobie brwi. Sherlock, który miał czasami tyle samo gracji co nowonarodzony jelonek. Sherlock, który chciał, żeby John poświęcał mu uwagę – cały czas.

Sherlock wysunął szybko język i zwilżył nim wargi.

— Doskonały — powiedział. John zadrżał i oparł ręce na jego wystających biodrach. Przechylił głowę do jeszcze jednego pocałunku i Sherlock zrobił mu tę przyjemność, przebiegając mu rękami w dół po plecach, aż zatrzymały się na jego tyłku. Stali przywierając jeden do drugiego ciałem i fiut Johna napierał uparcie na napięte jak postronki mięśnie uda Sherlocka. I wprawdzie John niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie żadnych piersi w które mógłby się wtulić, ale miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób będzie mógł bardziej się do Sherlocka zbliżyć, tak jakby nie było między nimi nic oprócz tętna i pożądania. Na brzuchu czuł uwięzionego między ich ciałami gorącego fiuta Sherlocka. To uczucie powinno być dziwne. Powinno obudzić w nim lekki popłoch. Zamiast tego było tylko przyjemne. Przyjemność sprawiało mu oczywiście samo doznanie, ale też znaczenie faktu, że może to poczuć – a znaczył on tyle, że Sherlock jest teraz z nim, szczery i odsłonięty, i że go pragnie. John stanął szerzej, żeby pozycja była bardziej stabilna, i przytulił się mocniej, mocniej pocałował.

— Sherlock…

— Ćśśś, trzymam cię. Nic teraz nie mów.

Sherlock pchnął Johna, tak że ten położył się na łóżku, a sam ułożył się pół na pół na nim. Zaczął od tych kości czaszki, w których osadzone było oko Johna, śledząc ich kształt wargami. Przesunął ustami po jego czole, po nosie, z obu stron twarzy po dolnej szczęce i uchu, a potem przeniósł się na szyję. John stłumił jęk, czując dotyk jego warg na tętnicy szyjnej, we wgłębieniu nad mostkiem, na obojczykach. Próbował się nie śmiać, kiedy Sherlock zainteresował się jego pachami i zagłębieniami łokci. Wzdychał, kiedy Sherlock poświęcał uwagę jego brodawkom, wrażliwej wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstków, pępkowi. Zanim Sherlock doszedł do jego fiuta, ten był sinofioletowy i obolały i kapał Johnowi na brzuch śliskim pre-ejakulatem.

— Ćśśś — powtórzył Sherlock. Wziął Johnowego penisa do ręki u podstawy i mocno polizał odsłoniętą żołądź. Sam zdusił jęk i zamknął oczy, zamiatając rzęsami, a potem fiut Johna został potraktowany gorącym, wilgotnym ssaniem. Sherlock schodził w dół i wracał z wprawą i precyzją, pieszcząc językiem wędzidełko Johna i przez cały ten czas głaszcząc go mocno ręką. Johnowi zaczął się rwać oddech, a oczy mu się zamknęły, ale zmusił się do otworzenia ich z powrotem, bo za nic w świecie nie chciał przegapić ani chwili z tego, co się właśnie działo.

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył utkwione w swoich oczach oczy Sherlocka, w tej chwili intensywnie zielone. Rozchylił usta i zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Położył lekko dłonie na włosach Sherlocka, bawiąc się lokami, przebiegł palcami po bokach jego twarzy, kciukami po ostrych kościach policzkowych. Ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku, Sherlock wziął go głębiej do ust. John poczuł ten moment, kiedy Sherlockowi na jego żołędzi zacisnęło się gardło. Zdusił w sobie krzyk, a Sherlock zaczął się poruszać szybciej. Johnowi podciągnęły się jądra, a gorąco i nacisk u podstawy kręgosłupa nasiliły się. Chciał powiedzieć Sherlockowi, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział nic tak pięknego jak jego usta na swoim fiucie; że jeszcze nigdy nie widział nic tak pięknego jak Sherlock, kropka. Chciał mu powiedzieć, jak wyglądał w słońcu na szczycie skały, jak wyglądał w cieniu w jaskini, jak wyglądał, kiedy z prędkością karabinu maszynowego wyrzucał z siebie dedukcje na niemieszczącym się w głowie miejscu zbrodni. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że zaraz dojdzie, dojdzie, dojdzie, ale udało mu się tylko jęknąć i wczepić palcami w ramiona Sherlocka, który łagodnie przeprowadził go przez wstrząsy wtórne spokojną dłonią i delikatnymi ustami.

John doszedł do siebie i stwierdził, że Sherlock wyciska pocałunki na fałdkach na jego brzuchu i masturbuje się leniwie.

— Ej — szepnął John. — Chodź tu.

Sherlock wygiął usta w półuśmiechu i usłuchał, wyciągając się obok Johna i plącząc nogi z jego nogami. John pocałował go głęboko, otwartymi ustami, zlizując mu z języka smak własnego piżma. Przesunął lewą ręką po jego piersi, zatrzymując się po drodze, żeby przycisnąć opuszkę kciuka do wrażliwej, różowej brodawki. W końcu wziął do ręki Sherlockowego fiuta, wilgotnego, czerwonego i długiego, wypełniającego całą jego dłoń, i zaczął go pieścić długimi, mocnymi ruchami, które sam najbardziej lubił. Od drugiej strony wrażenie było trochę dziwne i John nie do końca trzymał rytm, ale Sherlock i tak zaczął drżeć, a usta same mu się otworzyły. John potraktował to jako okazję, żeby go jeszcze raz pocałować.

Spędzili tak długie minuty; John czuł się tak, jakby mógł żyć samymi pocałunkami, ale ręka zaczynała mu się męczyć. Wreszcie twarz Sherlocka się rozluźniła, a Sherlock otworzył oczy i spod ciężkich powiek napotkał wzrok Johna. John przestał pieścić mu fiuta.

— To na ciebie nie działa — szepnął tuż przy spuchniętych od całowania ustach. Czuł się tak, jakby uchodziło mu z płuc powietrze, a z serca krew.

Sherlock mikroskopijnie wzruszył ramionami. uklęknął przy łóżku, poszukał czegoś w walizce i wrócił na górę, kładąc się obok Johna ostrożnie z uwagi na to, jak jęczało pod nimi łóżko. Podał Johnowi czarną tubkę.

— Przywiozłeś lubrykant? — szepnął John, zdumiony i trochę przerażony.

— I kondomy — odszepnął Sherlock.

— Ale… czemu?

— Masz pretensje?

— No, nie, ale przecież ja tego nie planowałem. Czy ty…

Sherlock pokręcił głową i ponownie go uciszył, przesuwając mu leciutko kciukiem tam i z powrotem po wargach.

— Mamuś grzebie w rzeczach — wyjaśnił. — Mówiłem ci.

— Och.

— To czy teraz możesz tego na mnie użyć, zanim mi ptak odpadnie?

John ukarał go za ten ton, drapiąc zębami o jego obojczyk; Sherlockowi zatrząsł się od tego oddech. Wycisnął sobie na dłoń trochę żelu i zamknął ją na penisie Sherlocka.

Sherlock znieruchomiał i delikatnie zdjął sobie jego rękę ze swojego fiuta.

— Aj, nie — powiedział i John nie umarł ze wstydu tylko dlatego, że w wyrazie twarzy Sherlocka było tyle nadziei i jednocześnie zażenowania. Pozwolił Sherlockowi poprowadzić jego dłoń niżej, aż oparł się czubkami palców o skórę za jądrami. Sherlock podciągnął nogę do góry i założył ją Johnowi na biodro — W porządku? — zapytał. John tylko pokiwał głową, przyciskając do ust Sherlocka miękkie pocałunki. Pomyślał, że ostatecznie tyłek to nie jest taka wielka różnica.

Lekko wodził palcami po kroczu Sherlocka, póki nie trafił na gorące, ciasno skulone fałdki odbytu; wtedy przy pierwszym dotknięciu całe ciało Sherlocka zadrżało. Sherlock chwycił go z całej siły za biodra i kiedy znowu się pocałowali, było w tym pocałunku ostre draśnięcie Sherlockowych zębów. John mocniej pomasował mu odbyt. Sherlock praktycznie zawibrował mu w ramionach, a kiedy zaczął kołysać ciałem i napierać na dłoń Johna, ten wsunął mu do środka koniec środkowego palca. Sherlock zastygł nieruchomo, a potem zadrżał i naparł ciałem na palec, aż jego odbyt wessał go cały do środka.

— Ja pierdolę — syknął John, a Sherlock stłumił miauk, wtulając twarz w jego pierś. Zaciskał się ciasno, tak ciasno i gorąco na palcu Johna – a to był tylko jeden palec. Fiut Johna podjął mężną próbę włączenia się z powrotem do akcji, ale John go zignorował, zamiast tego wsuwając i wysuwając palec z gładkiej odbytnicy. Sherlock zaczął cały falować i rzucać biodrami, pchając się fiutem na brzuch Johna i jednocześnie wciągając jego palec głębiej w siebie. John czuł na piersi jego wilgotny, przyśpieszony oddech, tu i tam zaakcentowany draśnięciem zębów o obojczyk, dotknięciem języka na brodawce.

Kiedy Sherlock zaczął się wić bardziej rozpaczliwie, John uwolnił ręce, wyplątał się z niego i przeturlał ich obu, tak że Sherlock znalazł się na plecach, a on klęczał mu między nogami. Sherlock popatrzył na niego spod czarnych rzęs, zarumieniony, z otarciami na ustach. Wyglądał jak coś, co należy do Johna Watsona.

John dał sobie na palce więcej lubrykantu, jedną nogę Sherlocka założył sobie na ramię i wepchnął mu do środka dwa palce. Sherlock wydał jakiś zdławiony odgłos, zgiął drugą nogę w kolanie i ją podciągnął, żeby się bardziej odsłonić.

— Pierdolę, jaki ty jesteś piękny — usłyszał John swój własny głos, najniższy, na jaki było go stać. Sherlockowi oczy uciekły trochę w tył głowy, a usta same się otworzyły. John zaczął go porządnie pieprzyć, wtłaczając i wyciągając z niego dwa palce tak szybko, że rozmywały się w oczach. Sherlock wolną rękę dał sobie na żołądź i zaczął ciągnąć, przy czym wcale nie robił tego delikatnie. Jądra miał podciągnięte wysoko, tuż przy członku. Zaczął mocno pieprzyć swoją dłoń, a kiedy zarumienił mu się cały tors, a on zaczął się rzucać, John umyślnie podkulił palce, raz po raz dociskając mu je do prostaty. Choć mogło się to wydawać niemożliwe, Sherlock otworzył usta jeszcze szerzej i wygiął się w łuk. Zwieracze zaciskały mu się raz za razem na palcach Johna. Zaraz potem wysoko w powietrze trysnęła sperma, ochlapując mu pierś i twarz.

Sherlock rozluźnił się tak bardzo, jakby był z gumy. John pomógł mu się położyć na płasko. Dalej pomału głaskał go w odbytnicy, omijając prostatę, aż w końcu fiut Sherlocka przestał drgać, a on rozłożył szeroko kolana w pozycji, która pewnie nie była wygodna. John powoli wysunął z niego palce. Sherlock westchnął i wyciągnął do niego ręce.

— Sekundę — szepnął John. — Umyję tylko ręce. — Sherlock miauknął cicho, a John zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. — Zaraz wracam — powiedział.

Założył jedyne ubranie, jakie było pod ręką – swoje kąpielówki – i uchylił drzwi, żeby się upewnić, że po korytarzu nie kręcą się żadni niedozwoleni bracia ani matki. Droga była wolna, więc wszedł do łazienki i umył ręce. Spojrzał sobie w oczy w lustrze. To była twarz mężczyzny, który właśnie uprawiał seks z drugim mężczyzną i fantastycznie się przy tym bawił. John uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do swojego odbicia, po czym wrócił do Sherlocka z mokrą myjką w ręce.

Otarł mu przód ciała z nasienia, a z okolic odbytu delikatnie starł lubrykant.

— Okej? — zapytał i dostał w odpowiedzi zadowolone „mmm” i swobodny uśmiech, przywodzący na myśl wygrzewającego się na słońcu kota. Upuścił myjkę na podłogę, wyłączył światło i zwalił się z powrotem na łóżko. To zaprotestowało głośno; obaj się roześmiali. Uspokoili się pocałunkami.


	5. Wśród maskonurów

Rejs na St Kildę trwał trzy godziny, był prywatny i zapewniał posiłki. No oczywiście. Mamuś siedziała na pokładzie tak gruntownie zakutana, że najbardziej na świecie przypominała kłąb ubrań z jagnięcej wełny z wystającym z niego patrycjuszowskim nosem. John zmusił Sherlocka do założenia kapelusza i rękawiczek, a kiedy Sherlock zaczął protestować, powiedział tylko:

— Ty się ciesz, że nie włożyłem ci na głowę deerstalkera.

Kiedy łódź w końcu zbliżyła się do archipelagu, Mamuś stanęła przy relingu, urzeczona widokiem wyrastających z wody stromych klifów, najwyższych, jakie widzieli od początku wycieczki i zwieńczonych zielenią.

— To jest kolumna morska ze skały wulkanicznej — powiedziała. — Stac Levenish, o ile się nie mylę. — Robiła zdjęcie za zdjęciem. — Wiedzieliście, że tylko jedna z tych wysp, Hirta, była kiedykolwiek zamieszkana, a liczba ludności nigdy nie przekroczyła stu osiemdziesięciu osób? Czytałam o tej osadzie jak byłam mała. Chciałam paść z tymi ludźmi owce. Raz kiedyś dojechałam pociągiem aż do Inverness, zanim znalazła mnie niania i powiedziała mi, że na St Kildzie nikt już nie mieszka. Tak jakby to mnie miało zniechęcić.

— Sama dojechałaś do Inverness? — spytał John. — Ile miałaś lat?

— To było kilka lat po wojnie — powiedziała Mamuś. — Czyli miałam osiem? Dziewięć? Jakoś tak. — Machnęła ręką. — To było tak dawno temu; kto to spamięta?

— Mamuś pewnie pamięta dokładną datę i odjazdy i przyjazdy wszystkich pociągów, którymi jechała — powiedział Mycroft.

Mamuś się uśmiechnęła – było to to nieznaczne, zagadkowe wygięcie warg – i być może wzruszyła pod wszystkimi swoimi warstwami ubrania ramionami.

— Papa oddalił tę nianię, jak tylko dowiozła mnie do domu — dodała. — Szkoda. Tak łatwo było się jej wymknąć.

Pierwszym punktem na trasie rejsu było opłynięcie kolumn morskich; następnym – wyspa Boreray. Sherlock, John i Mycroft dołączyli do Mamuś przy relingu. John starał się jak najdyskretniej podziwiać to, jak wygląda Sherlock, kiedy się na coś gapi z półotwartymi ustami, oniemiały z niedowierzania, ale biorąc pod uwagę towarzystwo, w którym się obracał. nie miał większej nadziei na to, że nie zostanie nakryty.

Mycroft bezceremonialnie odebrał Mamuś aparat, kiedy stało się jasne, że grozi jej obejrzenie tych miejsc tylko w jego wąskim obiektywie.

— Mamuś, ty po prostu na nie patrz i się nimi ciesz — powiedział cicho. — Ja porobię zdjęcia. — Aparat przeszedł w jego ręce, a John uchwycił na twarzy Mamuś uśmiech wdzięczności, zanim obróciła się z powrotem twarzą do krajobrazów, o których marzyła od siedemdziesięciu lat.

Oczywiście na temat każdego z tych miejsc wiedziała mnóstwo rzeczy.

— Kiedy się spojrzy na Stac Levenish pod odpowiednim kątem, widać twarz mężczyzny z profilu; widzicie? — Stac Levenish miał ponad sześćdziesiąt metrów wysokości i faktycznie wyglądał jak profil ponurego Anglika. I był imponujący, póki ich oczom nie ukazała się następna kolumna morska.

— Stac an Armin ma ponad czterysta metrów wysokości; mieszkańcy St Kildy wspinali się na niego, żeby polować na ptaki morskie i wykradać im jaja. Z szyj głuptaków robili sobie buty. To tam widziano ostatnią w Wielkiej Brytanii alkę olbrzymią. — „Kolumna” wyrastała z wody po skosie, ogromna i majestatyczna. John czuł się tak, jakby był mniej więcej rozmiarów naparstka. Nad ich głowami krążyły leniwie niezliczone głuptaki.

— Stac Lee jest biały od odchodów dwunastu tysięcy głuptaków. — Stac Lee rzeczywiście był cały biały, a przy jakichś stu siedemdziesięciu metrach wysokości wyglądał jak przysadzisty braciszek swojego najbliższego sąsiada, Stac an Armin. Johnowi zrobiło się go trochę żal.

— Boreray to najmniejsza szkocka wyspa o wierzchołku na wysokości ponad trzystu metrów. — Wyspa rzeczywiście była maciupka, ale zielona i upstrzona owcami.

Kiedy podpływali do nabrzeża Hirty, Mamuś zaczęła coś mówić, ale nagle urwała, przycisnęła dłoń do ust, a potem po policzkach popłynęły jej łzy. Mycroft i Sherlock odwrócili wzrok. John stał i czuł się niezręcznie. Miał ochotę wziąć ją w ramiona i zbesztać jej okropnych synów, ale nie mógł być pewny, że taka demonstracja nie będzie gorsza od tej iluzji prywatności, którą jej dawali. Ostatecznie po prostu stanął bliżej niej i kiedy cumowali, cała ich czwórka milczała.

Sherlock zszedł z pokładu długim krokiem, nie czekając na nikogo. John i Mycroft pozbierali gotowe porcje, które mieli zjeść na lunch.

— Ja to poniosę, John — powiedział Mycroft. Wyjął Johnowi z rąk oba pojemniki i włożył je sobie do dużej listonoszki. John miał ochotę się zatrzymać i zapytać, czy Mycroft Holmes zniżył się już kiedyś do dźwigania listonoszki, ale domyślał się, że to po prostu Sherlock mu się udziela. Podbiegł kawałek, żeby dogonić łopocące na drodze przed nimi poły płaszcza.

Sherlock nie zwolnił kroku, kiedy John go dogonił, nawet po to, żeby obejrzeć mijane po drodze kamienne konstrukcje o prastarym wyglądzie czy rzędy rozsypujących się kamiennych chatek. A powolny w sumie krok, którym biegł John, nie mógł się równać z szybkim marszem Sherlocka.

— Sherlock, stój. Sherlock!

Wtedy Sherlock się zatrzymał i John prawie na niego wpadł. Sherlock zawirował w miejscu; policzki mu płonęły, oczy błyszczały.

— Co?! — warknął.

John z kłapnięciem zamknął usta.

— Ja cię zwyczajnie nie rozumiem — powiedział po chwili.

Sherlock zrobił pogardliwą minę.

— Sugeruję, John, żebyś przestał próbować. Jeszcze coś sobie przemęczysz i ci pęknie. — Zdarł z głowy kapelusz, ciaśniej otulił się płaszczem i ruszył z mozołem dalej przed siebie, na tyle zwalniając kroku, że John mógł iść obok niego – akurat teraz, kiedy już nie chciał.

— Ty sukinsynu — powiedział John. — Kto by z tobą wytrzymał?

— Nikt cię o to nie prosi!

John poczuł, jak po kręgosłupie przechodzi mu dreszcz, który nie miał wiele wspólnego z panującą pogodą. Widział to aż nadto wyraźnie: wakacyjny romans, po powrocie do Londynu zapomniany – skasowany – przez jednego z uczestników, ale prześladujący tego drugiego. To nie było prawdziwe życie, to była przygoda na dalekiej wyspie. Prawdziwe życie obejmowało sprawy kryminalne, mówienie Johnowi, co ma robić, i obrażanie się na cały świat. A to był sen, fantazja, chwila zawieszona ponad nurtem czasu. John czuł się jak ostatni idiota: próbował się Sherlockowi wepchnąć nie tylko do łóżka, ale i do rodziny, z którą zupełnie nie miał się jak porównywać. Ci ludzie stanowili zamknięty układ, pewną jedność, w której nie było dla niego miejsca. Rozumieli się nawzajem, a John nie rozumiał nic.

John nigdy, ani w cywilnym życiu, ani w wojsku, nie miał takiej potężnej ochoty uciekać. Ciekawe, dokąd by poszedł. Cała Hirta była rozmiarów jego małego palca. Może wróciłby na łódź, do książki, którą czytał? Ale łódź była pewnie pozamykana, a załoga odpoczywała na lądzie.

— To ja będę z twoją mamą, skoro najwyraźniej nie możesz znieść towarzystwa żadnego z nas.

Sherlock obrócił się gwałtownie i pociągnął Johna za kołnierz kurtki.

— Ani się waż! — powiedział.

— Ej! — John odepchnął Sherlocka na tyle mocno, że ten się potknął.

— Czy ty nie widzisz, John? Jak ona tobą manipuluje?

— Na miłość Boską, Sherlock, nikt mną nie manipuluje! Och, z wyjątkiem oczywiście ciebie, ale to jasne, że to ci akurat nie przeszkadza.

—  _Ja_ tobą manipuluję? — Ton głosu Sherlocka zrobił się ostry i groźny. — _Ja_? Ja nie przychodzę do ciebie cały zapłakany, żebyś mnie przytulił, ale czego ja oczekuję od człowieka tak podatnego na kobiece sztuczki?

— „Przytulił”? Cholera jasna by to wzięła, jeśli ty myślisz, że to było… — John zacisnął szczęki i pięści. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli, w kontrolowany sposób go wypuścił. — Nie. Rzeczywiście, nie robisz tak. Ty tylko faszerujesz mnie narkotykiem, terroryzujesz mnie w jakimś laboratorium, a potem zmuszasz mnie, żebym patrzył, jak popełniasz samobójstwo.

— Nie zrobiło się cicho – jak miałoby być cicho, skoro nad wodą krążyły setki tysięcy ptaków, a jeszcze do tego słyszał ocean, wiatr i dudnienie krwi w uszach? Ale to coś, co między nich zstąpiło, było ciężkie jak cisza i John nie umiał się oderwać wzroku od palącego jak wiązka lasera spojrzenia oczu Sherlocka, potwornie szeroko otwartych od szoku.

— Kiedy ty mi to wybaczysz, John? — zapytał Sherlock. — Minął rok. Przeprosiłem. Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

John z przerażeniem poczuł, że szczypią go oczy. Opanował się.

— To nie… To nie tak.

— Wyrażaj się precyzyjnie, John — rzucił Sherlock. — _Co_ nie jest „tak”? I jak niby nie jest? Oszczędź mi tych abstrakcji, którymi ludzie usiłują się dzisiaj wyrażać, bo one są dla mnie nie do pojęcia.

— To nie jest rzecz do wybaczenia! — krzyknął John i ten krzyk poniósł się daleko i odbił się echem. Zaskoczyło go to; nawet Sherlock wyglądał na zdziwionego. Ciężko dysząc, John narzucił sobie spokój. — Czasem ludzie robią sobie nawzajem rzeczy, które wykraczają poza takie pojęcia jak wybaczenie — powiedział, pilnując tonu. — To nie jest tak, Sherlock, że ja ci nie wybaczam; to od początku nie było coś na taką skalę, że da się wrócić po tym do równowagi, wybaczając to.

— A więc to tak — powiedział Sherlock. — Już zawsze będziesz do tego wracał, jak długo zechcesz mnie jeszcze łaskawie mieć w swoim życiu, a potem któregoś dnia, kiedy uznasz, że masz już dość tego upierdliwego kolesia nieprzyjemnie uzależnionego od dedukcji, pozbędziesz się mnie i jeszcze pomyślisz „no nareszcie; przynajmniej już nigdy nie będę musiał patrzeć, jak facet ratuje mi życie”.

Sherlock się odwrócił i sztywnym krokiem sobie poszedł. Johna szczęki bolały od zgrzytania zębami. Rozprostował dłonie i szybkim krokiem poszedł za nim. Ale z tymi swoimi cholernymi nogami Sherlock poruszał się szybciej niż John i nie musiał nawet biec. John szedł za nim, nie doganiając go, aż znowu trafił na brzeg. Sherlock stał na skraju skalistego cypla, otoczony dziesiątkami maskonurów, wyciągając szyję, żeby popatrzeć, jak szybują wszędzie wokół niego.

John stanął w miejscu. Miał tylko aparat w telefonie, ale uznał, że będzie mu on musiał wystarczyć. Robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem. Maskonury były przepiękne, pełne gracji mimo pękatych brzuchów, o dziobach tak niesamowicie kolorowych na tle surowej czerni i bieli ich ciał i szarości wulkanicznej skały. Zdjęcie za zdjęciem maskonurów w pełnym gracji locie, pleców Sherlocka i od czasu do czasu jego profilu. Żałował, że nie widzi jego twarzy.

Po kilku długich minutach dotrzymywania tylko towarzystwa maskonurom, John odchrząknął, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, usłyszał głos Sherlocka, niski i dudniący.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem maskonurów. Żyją za daleko na północy, a na ląd przylatują tylko po to, żeby się rozmnażać i chować młode. Sezon na to jest horrendalnie krótki. Pewnie są tu gdzieś jaja. Albo wręcz już pisklęta.

— Pewnie mamy szczęście, że nas nie atakują.

— Nie zrobiłyby tego. Nie zaatakują nas.

John odczekał jeszcze trochę, po czym powiedział:

— Nie to miałem na myśli. Nie wyjaśniłem tego, jak należy. Przepraszam.

Sherlock nie zareagował. Patrzył, jak maskonury krążą i nurkują, krążą i nurkują. Jeden wylądował obok niego, a Sherlock znieruchomiał i zesztywniał z rękami zaplecionymi za plecami. Wyglądał jak podekscytowany mały chłopiec, który stara się nie wystraszyć królika. John poczuł, jak rośnie mu serce. Zrobił zdjęcie.

— Powiedziałem…

— Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś. — W głosie Sherlocka bardzo wyraźnie słychać było teraz ten jego akcent absolwenta elitarnej szkoły. — Można by pomyśleć, że to byłby dobry moment, żeby wytłumaczyć, co się miało na myśli, zamiast tylko powtarzać, że poprzednio się tego nie wytłumaczyło.

— Chryste — mruknął John. Sherlock nigdy nikomu niczego nie ułatwiał. — _Chodziło mi_ o to, że to nie jest rzecz, która by wymagała wybaczenia. Zrobiłeś… Zrobiłeś dobrze, Sherlock. Ale to nie znaczy, że to mi nie sprawiło takiego bólu, że myślałem, że może już nigdy nie dojdę do siebie. Z tym, że masz rację. Nie mogę ci tego ciągle wypominać. Od teraz postaram się przestać. Ale… ale ty też nie możesz się tak zachowywać, jakby twój powrót wymazał wszystko, przez co przeszedłem. To się nie odstanie. Nic nie zmieni faktu, że to niewyobrażalnie bolało. I to dalej wywiera na mnie wpływ – i na ciebie też. — Do Rzeczy-O-Których-Nie-Rozmawiali zaliczał się fakt, że Sherlock miał teraz na całym ciele nowe blizny. Że Sherlock reagował strachem na głośne hałasy – tak od czasu do czasu. Że Sherlock spał i jadł więcej niż dawniej, ale John i tak nie widział jeszcze, żeby był taki chudy. Że Sherlock obserwował Johna częściej niż kiedykolwiek przed upadkiem, jakby się bał, że kiedy przestanie go pilnować, John po prostu zniknie. John nigdy nie usłyszał w szczegółach, co Sherlock zrobił, żeby rozmontować siatkę Moriarty’ego, ale w sumie nie był pewny, czy chce to wiedzieć.

Chciał, żeby Sherlock coś powiedział. Maskonur, który przy nim przysiadł, odleciał i Sherlock znowu wyglądał teraz na morze.

N St Kildzie jest prawie trzysta tysięcy maskonurów — powiedział i to zupełnie nie było to, co John chciał usłyszeć. — Większość z nich na wyspie Dùn. Tu jest więcej maskonurów niż gdziekolwiek indziej w Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Sherlock.

— Nie zniósłbym tego, gdybyś odszedł, John.

Johnowi serce waliło jak młotem.

— Ty i ja…

— Bardzo cię proszę, John, kończ zdania.

John sapnął. Podszedł do Sherlocka bliżej i pociągnął go za rękę w okolicy łokcia. Sherlock musiał się chyba zmusić, żeby napotkać jego wzrok.

— Muszę się dowiedzieć paru rzeczy — powiedział John. — Po pierwsze czy… przespanie się ze mną było jakimś sposobem na zrobienie tak, żebym z tobą został. Po drugie, jeśli nie, to czy to jest coś, co chciałbyś ciągnąć dalej, jak wrócimy do Londynu, jak zwykły związek, czy wiesz, to była dla ciebie pewna… aberracja.

— John, ja nie _sypiam_ z ludźmi, żeby robili to, czego ja chcę.

John przeczesał włosy ręką i wydał odgłos frustracji.

— Nie, nie to miałem… Nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy ty mnie chcesz, w takim romantycznym i seksualnym sensie, czy nie. I jeszcze – czy będziesz mnie chciał, kiedy będziemy w Londynie.

Sherlock zerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Po trawie w odległości jakichś dwóch metrów znowu kręciły się jakieś maskonury.

— Zawsze cię chcę — powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Jego przydymiony głos zadudnił Johnowi we wnętrznościach. — Próbuję nie chcieć, John, ale ten „sentyment”. który budzisz, jest odporny na wszelkie środki zaradcze.

John wczepił się palcami w materiał płaszcza na krzyżach Sherlocka. Czuł taką ulgę, że przestraszył się, że zemdleje.

— Z tobą jest inaczej — ciągnął Sherlock z oczami utkwionymi w widnokręgu. — Widzisz mnie tutaj, grzecznego jak nigdy, w dobrym oświetleniu i dramatycznej scenerii, kiedy w okolicy nie ma żadnych kobiet oprócz Mamuś, i myślisz, że mógłbyś ze mną spróbować. Ale mylisz to z czymś innym. To ty nie będziesz mnie chciał jutro i w Londynie.

— Nie — wyrwało się Johnowi, zanim zdążył choćby nad tym pomyśleć. — Sherlock, ja dla ciebie wszystko zmieniłem. Nie tylko… Nie tylko to, co robiliśmy wczoraj wieczorem. Całe moje życie było inne – ponure, samotne i bezbarwne – a potem ty się zjawiłeś w tym swoim rozwianym płaszczu i mnie _zobaczyłeś_ , i nagle wszystko nabrało kolorów. Może do tej mojej tępej głowy dopiero od kilku dni dociera, na czym ta cała rzecz polega, ale to… to nie jest nic nowego, Sherlock. — Kiedy John to powiedział, zmieniło się całe jego postrzeganie ostatnich kilku lat i _zrozumiał_. — Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu mi nie wychodzi randkowanie? To nie przez te cholerne portale.

Sherlock pół na pół sapnął i westchnął cierpiętniczo.

— Bardzo proszę, uracz mnie opowieścią o tym, jak to ja wszystko psuję, tyle czasu minęło, od kiedy to słyszałem.

— Nie, Sherlock. To przeze mnie i przez to, co do ciebie czuję. Idę gdzieś z taką dziewczyną i traktuję ją jak ciebie. To znaczy… tak jak traktowałbym ciebie, gdybyśmy poszli gdzieś na prawdziwą randkę. Dedukuję, opowiadam im różne okropności i mówię, jaki niesamowity jest mój współlokator. Boże, wierzyć mi się nie chce, że tyle ich wytrwało aż do deseru.

— Czy to jest jakiś eufemizm?

— Nie, dupku.

Sherlock zaryzykował zerknięcie na Johna z ukosa.

— Nie będę się z tobą trzymał za rączki na miejscu zbrodni — powiedział.

— Nawet mi to na myśl nie przyszło.

— Nie będzie żadnych słodkich, czułych zdrobnień i nie jesteś moim „chłopakiem”.

— Oczywiście że nie.

— A jak się zestarzejemy i przejdziemy na emeryturę, żeby hodować nad morzem pszczoły, to nie będziemy używać obu naszych nazwisk z myślnikiem ani przygarniać kotów, chyba że jeden z nich będzie syjamski albo perski, taki z taką dziwną miną na pyszczku.

— Syjamskich ani perskich też nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Mam alergię na koty, a poza tym ich nie cierpię. Gdybym chciał po powrocie do domu spotykać stworzenie, które się na mnie mści, srając mi do łóżka, i traktuje mnie jak śmiecia, zamieszkałbym z moją matką.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Alergia! Zawsze mi coś umknie.

John podszedł bliżej i objął Sherlocka w pasie. Wcisnął zmarznięty nos w jego szyję w miejscu, gdzie nie zakrywał jej szalik, i głęboko odetchnął jego zapachem. Od tego zapachu i równo odmierzającego czas pulsu Sherlocka John odetchnął swobodniej, jakby przeszedł mu bolesny skurcz przepony.

— Przestań. — Sherlock obrócił go, tak że John stał teraz z plecami przyciśniętymi do jego piersi i brzucha. Otulił ich obu swoim płaszczem, który sięgnął Johnowi do nosa, i ścisnął go mocno. Przed nimi miotały się w powietrzu i krążyły maskonury, czasem przysiadając niedaleko nich na trawie.

— Twoja mama była po prostu szczęśliwa, wiesz — powiedział John po jakimś czasie. — Nie wiem, czy to z jakiegoś powodu umknęło twoim oszałamiającym zdolnościom obserwacji, ale celem całej tej wycieczki był przyjazd tutaj. Trzy godziny siedziała i marzła jak nieszczęście na tym pokładzie, czekając, aż pokażą się te wyspy. Bardzo długo na to czekała i chciała się tym z wami podzielić. Mógłbyś spróbować być bardziej wspaniałomyślny. Twoja rodzina może i jest ekscentryczna, ale, ej – przynajmniej jest w niej… miłość. Masz szczęście.

John wznosił się i opadał wraz z oddechem Sherlocka.

— Tak naprawdę to jej nie znasz — powiedział Sherlock, mając na myśli Mamuś.

— Pewnie masz rację.

— Ona nie jest nieszkodliwą staruszką.

— Aha, zauważyłem.

— Nigdy nie zapominaj, że Mycroft i ja wyszliśmy z jej łona.

— Tak, okej, dziękuję, zrozumiałem.

— a ta „ekscentryczna” menażeria jest teraz także twoja, więc możesz przestać myśleć o swoim znęcającym się nad rodziną ojcu nierobie i matce, która nigdy palcem nie kiwnęła, żeby wam pomóc.

Na to była tylko jedna logiczna reakcja: John się roześmiał. Starał się nie płoszyć ptaków, ale te, które stały niedaleko, muskając sobie pióra, rozproszył się i poleciały w niebo jak wypuszczone z klatki gołębie.

***

Zastali Mamuś i Mycrofta siedzących sobie na _cleits_ , małych kamiennych kopułkowych szałasach, których dawni mieszkańcy St Kildy używali do przechowywania różnych rzeczy. Były ich po tej stronie wyspy setki, jak daleko John okiem sięgnął, porośniętych trawą i torfowcem. Sherlock przepędził jakieś owce Soay, usiadł obok Mamuś, pocałował ją w policzek i powiedział:

— Cześć, Mamuś. Byliśmy zobaczyć maskonury.

Ona westchnęła i równocześnie klasnęła w ręce. Na ten dźwięk z okolicznych szałasów powyfruwały strzyżyki.

— I co, kochanie, były absolutnie zachwycające? — spytała.

— Tak, Mamuś — odpowiedział Sherlock i popatrzył na Johna z szerokim, krzywym uśmiechem. John stanął nad nim i przeczesał mu ręką włosy, całe sztywne od soli, która była w powietrzu. Mamuś obróciła głowę, spojrzała na niego i sama też się uśmiechnęła, takim swoim własnym, nieznacznym uśmiechem.

Mycroft wstał i otrzepał siedzenie z ziemi.

— No, to chodźmy — powiedział. — Pokażemy je Mamuś.

Mamuś zsunęła się z szałasu, na którym przycupnęła, i machnęła ręką na Sherlocka, żeby też już poszedł. Przyjęła ramię Johna i pozwoliła mu się poprowadzić przez pole minowe, jakim było usiane kamieniami zbocze.

— Dziękuję, John, że się jednak zlitowałeś nad moim synem — powiedziała, kiedy Sherlock i Mycroft wyszli poza zasięg głosu.

John zmarszczył czoło.

— Że się… co?

— Wiedziałam, że w końcu się ze mną zgodzisz.

— Mamuś…

— Wiesz, masz na niego dobry wpływ. Sprawiasz, że chce być lepszy. A on ma dobry wpływ na ciebie, zgadza się?

John nie mógł znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi.

— Pewnie że ma. — Mamuś poklepała go po przedramieniu. — Kiedy na niego patrzysz, cały ożywasz.

Kawałek przed nimi Sherlock gestykulował z rozmachem i John nie potrzebował dużo wyobraźni, żeby sobie uzupełnić minę niezasłużonego cierpienia na twarzy Mycrofta.

— Tak — przyznał. — To prawda.

Pomyślał, że jutro obudzą się w Leverburgh i będą się śmiali z tego, jak Mycroft próbuje zrobić prawdziwe angielskie śniadanie. Pojadą sobie bez pośpiechu z powrotem do Stornoway i zwiedzą miasteczko, czego wcześniej nie zrobili, zajęci sprawdzaniem, co jeszcze można obejrzeć na Lewis. Wieczorem polecą do Londynu i pożegnają się z Mamuś, składając jej raz jeszcze życzenia urodzinowe, a kiedy dotrą na Baker Street, dadzą prezent pani Hudson, która wycałuje im policzki. John nastawi czajnik, Sherlock pójdzie po skrzypce i ulubiony szlafrok i może będzie jakaś sprawa od Lestrade’a, która absolutnie nie będzie mogła poczekać do rana. Zanurzą się z powrotem w prawdziwym życiu, w całej jego krwawej i makabrycznej chwale – razem.

Ale na razie mieli do obejrzenia maskonury.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> To opowiadanie prosi się o ilustracje, ale internet ugina się od pięknych zdjęć z Hebrydów Zewnętrznych i St Kildy, to może nie będę za Was wybierać? Kamienne kręgi, wyspy wyższe niż dłuższe, brochy, Most Donikąd, plaże i w ogóle. Linkuję tylko jeden [filmik](https://youtu.be/1Cp1n_vPvYY) z głuptakami, na którym widać, jak widowiskowo nurkują, i wstawiam pod ostatnim rozdziałem takie o jak widać wyżej, bo naprawdę trudno się powstrzymać.


End file.
